


A Summer in Canada

by Phayte



Series: YuraLex/LWF's [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jean-Jacques Leroy, Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Eventual Smut, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Innaproriate Use of Brother's Couch, Kissing, Leroy Family headcons, M/M, More OCs added, Panties, Pining, Pining Yuri Plisetsky, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Top Jean-Jacques Leroy, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri Plisetsky, lusciouswhiteflame's OC, sex store, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 75,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri and Otabek head the Leroy's for the summer.Lusciouswhiteflamesaid she wanted a 'slow burn ends in a sudden explosion’ relationship... well... I don't know how slow it will be-- but using her OCs from the Leroy family in this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> My plans are to try to incorporate as many of [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/)'s headcons as possible through her amazing art! This is all her brain child-- I am just putting it into words! I saw her make a post and even did some of her own writing to it -- definitely check it out - [LWF YuraLex headcon](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/173018647349/yuralex-headcanons-seriously-i-wish-i-had-more)!!! She is brilliant and my only hope is to bring to life this beautiful story she has drawn the past few months on Twitter and Tumblr! 
> 
> Also - You can reference the Leroy Family [[here]](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/172834110134/leroy-siblings-headcanon-with-9-ocs-yuri)!!! LWF has put a lot of work into them and this is what I base the siblings off of!
> 
>  
> 
> These will be smallish chapters, but hopefully easier to update quicker this way! So many ideas from so much content she has created for this ship!

Stepping out the plane, Yuri lugged his carry on behind him, stretching and thankful to move his legs again. He would think he was use to these long flights, but once outside the plane, he was ready to move around and not be closed in anymore.   
  
“Dammit, Otabek… next time I pick where we spend our summers!”  
  
“Oh stop being grumpy!”  
  
“You just wanna ride JJ’s dick,” Yuri said with a smirk.  
  
“Jesus, Yuri!” Otabek hissed out, “We are in public!”  
  
“Yeah… so?”  


Yuri did not care where the hell they were. This was not what he had planned when he said he wanted to get away from the summer. He was thinking Otabek would call Leo and they would all be on the beach and tanning right now.  
  
Not in Canada with the fucking Leroys. For some reason he always _forgot_ that his best friend and that egotistical asshole were still dating. He told himself it was a phase— he knew they had spent a lot of time together practicing years back before they even met, but in the last two years, they had rekindled it all.   
  
“Beka!”  
  
Oh that loud, obnoxious, irritating voice rang through the airport—Yuri could already feel the hairs standing on the back of his neck as he watched JJ run and pick his best friend up, twirling him in a circle then kissing him. How the hell Otabek went along with this shit was beyond him. They were so opposite!   
  
Clearing his throat, he waited for the couple to break apart and pushed past them.  
  
“Yuri-chan!” JJ called out, that dumb ass smile on his face.  
  
“Hi JJ,” Yuri said as he walked, flipping him the bird as he did.  
  
“Such a delightful one,” JJ said, leaning down to kiss Otabek again.  
  


* * *

  
  
To say the Leroy’s house was large was an understatement. They had a fuckton of kids, and a house to fit them all. Somehow they even managed a room for Yuri and Otabek at the very end of a hallway. “It is the same room you stayed in that summer, Otabek,” Mrs. Leroy had said.

Yuri didn’t mind it as he knew Otabek wasn’t even gonna stay in the room and be in JJ’s most the time— just like he had years ago. He had to wonder just how blind JJ’s parents were, or maybe they just didn’t care.   
  
Stretching out on the bed, Yuri felt tired and dirty from the plane ride, but Mrs. Leroy said she was going to make a big dinner for everyone and the smells around the house only made Yuri ready to sit down to a home cooked meal.  
  
Yuri was glad they had the next day off—they needed to keep practicing, sure—but this was also part of his off season time too. He wanted to get over his jet lag and he wanted to check out this pool Otabek had been telling him about.  
  
A soft knock on the door came a bit later as JJ poked his head in.  
  
“Hey, Yuri-chan! Mom has dinner ready and the entire family is here,” JJ said with a wink. He also noticed a purple mark on JJ’s neck. They weren’t even _trying_ to hide it.   
  
Rubbing his eyes, Yuri sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Usually he would have at least brushed his hair, but he planned to shower and go to bed early after dinner. Pulling his hair up in a high bun, Yuri headed down into the mass chaos.  
  
There were kids and teenagers everywhere. Yuri had never seen so many people that looked alike in one place. Little kids ran passed him as a teenager with a headphone son bumped into him. “Sorry,” the teen muttered and didn’t look up from their phone.  
  
“Oh dear! There you are!” Mrs. Leroy said, coming over to him and rubbing his shoulder, “Did you have a good flight? I hope the room is ok. I changed the linens and everything.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am. It is fine,” Yuri said.  
  
“Not use to large families, are you?” she asked.  
  
Shaking his head, Yuri found himself plastered to the back wall—too many people in one place. As they were all pushed into a large dinner room, he saw each person had their own place. At least he was at the end next to Otabek and JJ.  
  
“Dad, Is Sasha coming?” JJ asked.  
  
“Always worried about me,” a man said as he came in, ruffling JJ’s hair.  
  
Yuri gasped. The most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his entire fucking life came walking into the dining room. His hair a dark burgundy color, and definitely got all the good Leroy genes. He was tall… so fucking tall.   
  
“Oh hush you big brute!” JJ laughed, punching up at the man’s shoulder. “By the way, this is Yuri and you already know Beka!”  
  
“Ah! Beka! Long time no see!” Sasha said as he gave Otabek the biggest hug ever. Yuri wondered if he would get one too. Imagining those arms wrapping around him—

“Yuri? Right?” Alex said, holding his hand out to Yuri.

Yuri felt his mouth go dry as he looked into the most beautiful olive green eyes he had ever seen. Extending his hand, he felt how warm his skin was, calluses on his palms. Something short circuited in his brain at that moment.   
  
“HI! I’m Alex, this bone head’s older brother,” Alex said.

Yuri was frozen—frozen to the fucking ground. He couldn’t move. He just was there—existing as the most perfect man he had ever seen in his life gave him a baffled look, shaking his hand— he also was not letting go of his hand either, just stood there, mouth hanging open and enjoying the longest handshake known to man.   
  
“Ah, Sasha, you’ll have to excuse our Yuri here… apparently he lost the ability speak on the airplane,” JJ laughed out.  
  
“Fu—“ Yuri’s mouth was covered by Otabek’s hand.  
  
“Yuri,” Otabek warned, “there are kids here.”   
  
_Right… no cursing._  
  
“Sorry,” Yuri muttered and looked down, feeling a blush crawl up his cheeks.  
  
“So yeah, Sasha here lives a couple blocks down the road, but always manages to come by when he is hungry,” JJ laughed out.  
  
“And we are blessed for that,” Mrs. Leroy said. “Now let’s pray and eat.”  
  
Otabek bumped Yuri’s knee with his knee during the prayer and gave him a weird look. “What was that about?” Otabek whispered as the prayer finished.  
  
Yuri looked over where Alex was laughing with one of the siblings (hell if he remembered their names) and looked back to Otabek. “Meow.”

Otabek rolled his eyes and bumped his knee again.

Yuri did nothing but watch Alex’s mouth move as he ate dinner.   
  


* * *

Yuri sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. How was this no family not fat from all this food? And how were they still so energetic after all of this?

Mrs. Leroy had them all a well oiled machine. Each kid got up, grabbing plates and dishes from the table. It was madness, but it all got done quickly.

Yuri could not take his eyes off of Alex— he was laughing and talking with two other girls who seemed to be mothering him more than Mrs. Leroy was.

“That’s Chloe and Giselle,” Otabek whispered to him, “they are triplets.”

“No shit,” Yuri whispered back.

Hell, there was no denying this family was all related— they all looked like they belonged together. Yuri felt his blond hair was glowing among the dark reds and burgundy colors around the room.

“Now he knows how to wear an undercut,” Yuri muttered.

Otabek bumped his knee again, Yuri knew he should stop staring so much, but it was hard. How could someone so handsome be related to JJ?

Alex seemed opposite from JJ, sure he was loud— the entire family was on the loud side. But his was different. His laughter seemed to only fill a room with warmth, it didn’t make him want to jab Qtips deep into his ears like he did when JJ laughed.

“Alright, I probably should be heading home,” Alex said, slapping his sisters on the back.

“Did you walk here?” Chloe asked.

“Of course! It is a waste to drive a few blocks!”

“Want us to walk with you?” JJ asked.

For once, Yuri was all for anything JJ was saying.

“Sure, I could use the company!” Alex said, smiling over at them.

Yuri felt his heart skip a beat. He gently elbowed Otabek who only elbowed him back.

It took a few minutes for Alex to say goodbye to his parents and siblings before heading out, promising he would be back tomorrow.

Yuri had found out a handful of the older kids had their own places, all relatively close by, and they met most nights for dinners unless they were out of town working. This time of year they all seem to migrate back and were home more.

JJ had never moved out due to he was not home most of the year. Sometimes he trained at other rinks, or competitions keeping him away. Mainly he was sneaking off and staying at Otabek’s flat in Almaty.

Yuri couldn’t complain about the weather. It was not cold, and it wasn’t hot. Yuri watched as Otabek and JJ laced their fingers together and walked ahead of them. Otabek winked as they did so, Yuri really wanted to punch him.

“So, figure skating, huh?” Alex asked him.

Shit… he spoke to him. Yuri had to try to sound like he was not some love struck puppy here.

“Yeah, I’m pretty bad ass at it too,” Yuri said.

“I know, I’ve seen you medal a few times.”

“Really?”

Alex laughed and Yuri wished time would stop. He wanted to stay in that moment with the sun setting, the sky in hues of purples and pinks, and Alex laughing.

“Anyone who can piss off JJ on the ice and beat him… definitely has my attention,” Alex said, smiling a classic Leroy smile at him.

Fuck! Was he blushing? Yuri could feel his face growing warm as Alex said this.

“Hey! I’ve beaten him before! Many times!” JJ yelled back at them.

“Fuck off!” Yuri growled back.

“Oh, feisty,” Alex laughed out.

“He just better hope he makes it through this summer alive,” Yuri mumbled

Alex stopped, as did Yuri. When he turned to look at Yuri, all he wanted to do was kiss him.

“Promise me something, blondie,” Alex said. Yuri knew he would promise this man anything.

“Huh?” Yuri mumbled, sounding like the biggest idiot on the fucking earth.

“No killing my brother,” Alex said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Fuck, they were touching again. Yuri could feel the heat in Alex’s hand through his shirt and he was very aware how close they were standing.

“Fine,” Yuri said, turning his head. Watching as the couple in front of him turned and continued walking.

“JJ has a key to my place, by the way. If those two get out of hand and well… you know… couplish,” Alex said with a shrug, “I have a lot of video games at my place.”

Yuri loved video games, but he had other things in mind. He might have to take Alex up on his offer —soon.

“So you play hockey?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, we are on down time right now, so just practicing here and there. We have a practice coming up in a couple days, you should come.”

“Sure,” Yuri said. He would love a day on the ice with Alex.

“Perfect!” Alex said, grinning at him.

They had only walked Alex to his driveway before he took waved at them, walking up to his house. Yuri stood there even long after Alex was inside, looking where he had stood.

“Someone has it bad,” Otabek teased.

“Fuck off,” Yuri grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading back to the Leroy house.

“Who has what about?” JJ asked.

Otabek kissed his cheek, “Tell ya later, babe.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!

Once they had gotten back to the Leroys, the first thing Yuri wanted was a shower. He still could feel the grime of airports and stuffiness all over him. Looking in the mirror, he was appalled by what he had seen. It looked like he had not slept in over a week and his skin was dull looking.

“Well this just won’t do!” Yuri said to himself in the mirror and commenced to scrub his body and hair in the best products he could find.

He was thankful for the house being so large, he only shared this one with JJ and Otabek. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Leroy had a shower off their bedroom then there was another larger on the rest of the kids shared. Yuri didn’t mind the small stall like shower, and though he was use to sharing bathing areas, he also liked knowing he could just keep his toiletry bag on the counter and not carry it around with him.

Walking back to his room, he saw JJ’s door shut. Smirking to himself, he tried to doorknob and it was locked. 

“Fucking animals,” Yuri grumbled under his breath and started to knock on the door.

He heard how quiet it suddenly got in the room, and he knocked again. He knew exactly what those two were up too, but he didn’t care. He kept knocking till JJ finally swung the door open.

“What!?” JJ yelled, not expecting Yuri to be standing there. He had to smirk as JJ was not wearing no shirt and it definitely wasn’t covering the boner he was sporting.

“Already fouling up my friend, huh?” Yuri said, pushing his way past JJ and his boner.

“We are busy here!” JJ whined.

“Well I’m not!” Yuri said, flopping on the best next to Otabek. “Ew gross! Cover your chub!”

Otabek blushed and grabbed a pillow. He noticed Otabek was also topless.

“Seriously, Yura…” Otabek groaned.

“Tell me about Alex,” Yuri said, ignoring his friend and his raging hard on.

JJ tilted his head as he started to scratch his head. “Um… like what?”

“I mean… you know… what does he like?”

“He like hockey.”

“No shit. What else?”

JJ shrugged. “I dunno… he is just is… well… Sasha.”

“Sasha,” Yuri said under his breath. He really like how that sounded, but he figured it would be too familiar to start calling him that yet. Closing his eyes, he repeated that name over and over in his head. _Sasha, Sasha, Sasha._

“Why are you asking?” JJ asked.

“Duh! You dumb-ass!” Otabek cried out, “Can’t you see he has it bad for your brother?”

JJ stopped, almost as if he was registering what he heard. “Really?”

Rolling his eyes, Yuri slapped Otabek’s arm. “You must be the brains in this relationship, or can JJ not think with a hard on?”

“Yura…” Otabek groaned.

“Seriously, JJ… do I have a chance with this guy?”

JJ grabbed the chair that sat at his computer desk and sat down. “Well I mean… I don’t know. I’ve never really paid to close attention to who Sasha dates. I mean he has brought girls over now and then...”

“Well does he date dudes?” Yuri asked.

JJ put his hand under his chin, tapping at his jaw line with his finger. “I think there was this one guy… he said they were really good friends… but when ever they hung out, Sasha always had hickies the next day.”

“Fucking perfect!” Yuri said. Ok, so maybe he did have a chance! This was great! His head was spinning with all the possibilities.

“And he does love blondes.”

“Even fucking better.”

“He hates cursing.”

“Of fucking course he does.” Ok, he could work on that… maybe?

“Yuri!” they both yelled.

“What?”

“Do you even hear yourself? You use the word ‘ _fuck_ ’ like punctuation in a sentence!” Otabek said.

“It is a sentence enhancer!” Yuri growled back.

“Oh you make my head hurt,” JJ said, cradling his head.

“And I’m sure you are going to make my bestie’s ass hurt here soon… so lemme stop cock blocking him and go get some beauty sleep,” Yuri said, slapping Otabek’s knee and sitting up.

“Thank fuck,” Otabek said.

“Oh fuck you!” Yuri hissed out, then leaned over and smacked a loud kiss on Otabek’s cheek. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri couldn’t remember sleeping so damn long. Time zones where such a bitch. It was late morning when Mrs. Leroy knocked on his door and brought him a tray of food.

“Now don’t expect breakfast in bed everyday!” she laughed out, opening the curtains to let some sunlight in. “Otabek and JJ are out jogging and said to let you keep sleeping... something about makes it easier on everyone else.”

“Fucking jerks,” Yuri mumbled.

“What was that, dear?”

“Oh nothing!” he quickly said. “Thank you!”

“I think everyone is going outside to the pool in a little bit! I’ll let them know you are up!”

Yuri stretched and grabbed for the coffee. He had to wonder how someone so sweet managed to make someone as annoying as JJ.

He was halfway through his breakfast when Otabek came through from running.

“Thanks for letting me sleep in,” Yuri said as Otabek sat on the end of the bed.

“No biggie, I know these time zones take some getting used too.”

“You think Alex will come by today?” Yuri asked.

“Wow, you really got it bad for him.”

“Did you not see him?”

“I’ve seen him a lot.”

“How did you manage to hook up with JJ when  _ that _ was around?”

“I heard that!” JJ said as he walked in.

“Wasn’t hiding it!” Yuri spit back.

“We are getting ready for the pool! Pops is out getting the chairs and all set with Hugo,” JJ said.

“Oh, is Alex coming by?”

“If he does, will only be for a moment. Usually he is out with his teammates and all,” JJ said as he walked out the room.

“Meet ya outside,” Otabek said, patting his knee and following JJ. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri could appreciate their was a pool in the backyard. The Leroys had a huge set of land. Laid back in a lounge chair, Yuri was glossed over with tanning oil and his hair pinned on top of his head. Mrs. Leroy had made mint lemonade he was sipping on as he listen to music and scrolled through social media.

Currently, Otabek and JJ were playing water volleyball with some of the siblings that Yuri had yet to learn their names. And if he joined it, it would have uneven numbers. He was ok with that. He could listen to music, and relax for a bit. Not that he had not done that all morning already.

“You’re gonna burn like that blondie!”

Yuri sat up straighter as a shadow started to cover him. Alex was standing above him, sunglasses on and a tank top he really wanted to rip off of him. Fuck, how was this man related to JJ was beyond him. The sun was right behind him, setting a halo all around his body. Yuri could appreciate this view for quite a long time.

“Then why don’t you help me lotion up more?” Yuri asked with a smirk.

Alex laughed and took the lounge chair next to him. Yuri made sure to stretch his body out as long as he could, highlighting his body and glad he wore his smaller swim shorts. He was thankful he had his own sunglasses on, this was he could stare at Alex and not be so obvious about it. He only wished Alex was topless, maybe even wet from the pool. Yuri imagined the water droplets falling down his body and licking them off.

Alex grabbed the bottle of lotion Yuri had and he had to wonder for a moment if he was taking him up on his offer or not.  _ Please, fucking please! _

“Ah, you got high enough SPF, you should be good,” Alex said, laying back for a moment, watching as the game went on in the pool.

“I don’t plan on being out here too long,” Yuri said.

“Should let your hair down,” Alex said, “let the sun get to it some.”

Right, JJ told him that Alex liked blondes. Grabbing the tie in his hair, Yuri shook his hair that fell just below his shoulders and fanned it over the chair. He tried to pose the best he could without looking like he was posing.

“Ah! There ya go! You’ll get some nice highlights that way!” Alex said before standing up.

“Leaving already?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, just stopped by for a minute. Gonna tell mom can’t make it to dinner.”

Yuri felt his mood falling, quickly. “Oh?”

“You three are practicing tomorrow, right?” Alex asked.

“Da, can’t off too much time,” Yuri grumbled, wanting nothing more than Alex to stay.   


“Maybe I’ll swing by the ice. See what you are made of,” Alex said, lowering his glasses and winking at him.

Yuri wished he could formulate something witty to say in return. All he did was nod his head and sip that damn lemonade.

He would love to show Alex what he was made of. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!!

Practice was practice. There was no getting around it. Even if a pack of Leroy spawn was skating all around the rink with them. Apparently, all of the younger Leroy kids skated in one form or the other. It didn’t really surprise Yuri as both parents had been ice dancers, only made sense that their family lived on the ice.

As one flew by him, daring him to a race, Yuri cursed under his breath trying to remember which kid that was.

_ Was it Rose? Wait… there isn’t one named Rose… No… but it is damn flower name! What is it? _

“Iris! Let him practice!” Mr. Leroy yelled out.

_ That’s right… Iris! Dammit, too many names and too many kids! _

“Maybe next time, kid,” Yuri said.

He would get these names one day.

“Do you have a song picked out?” a boy who looked a spitting image of JJ said as he skated up to him. It was so weird, he was as if he was looking at JJ in his junior years or some shit. He felt like warning the kid against stupid tattoos, but figured he would play nice for now.

“Nothing yet,” Yuri said, working some figure eights on the ice.

“I can try to mix you some things! I did some of JJ’s music last year!” he squeaked out.

“Um… sure,” Yuri said with a shrug, “I’ll check them out.” It didn’t hurt to see what the kid was made of.

“That’s great!”

“Gabriel!” JJ said, skating up to his younger doppelgänger, “You aren’t giving away our secrets now are you?”

Gabriel turned a bright pink color and gasped up at JJ.

“No! No! I mean…” he stammered.

JJ laughed, messing his hair all up. “Nah! You’re good baby brother. Go work on your spins!”

Gabriel groaned and took off to the other end of the rink.

JJ waved and headed back over where Otabek was. Yuri was afraid he was going to accomplish not a damn thing.

“Oh hey there blondie!” a familiar voice called out.

Looking over to the side, Yuri saw Alex leaning against the railing, holding a coffee in his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri skated over where he was. “You here to watch, or you skating too?”

“Oh sweetheart, I could spin laps around you!”

Yuri laughed, “That’s what they all say!”

Alex raised an eyebrow at Yuri, “Gimme a few to lace up, then you are on!”

Yuri watched as Alex went to get laced up. He realized he could just simply watch Alex and be satisfied. His movements were not what he called graceful, but they had meaning and purpose to them. Even as he bent over, his hair falling forward, his shoulders were strong looking and his hands worked the laces like magic.

It made Yuri think of what else those hands could do.

“You ready, blondie?” Alex said, stepping out on the ice.

“Shouldn’t you at least warm up?”

“You do have a point!” Alex said, taking off, doing a few laps around the ice. As he went to pass him, Yuri sped up and got in stride with him.

“You know, just cause you fight on the ice, doesn’t mean you can skate for shit.”

Alex laughed, _ fuck, _ Yuri loved that laugh. “I also skate with loads of pads and gear on me!”

“But my free program alone would tire even the best athlete out.”

“You know, I tried figure skating at one point?”

“No shi--.... I mean really?” There was no way he could stop cursing!

“Yeah… wasn’t for me though. I can still do a double axle if I try hard enough… but hockey was where I found passion.”

Yuri would like to see that. Maybe they can practice more together one day. This seem to open up a lot more thing for him.

“So how you wanna do this?” Alex asked.

Yuri skid to a stop. “Are we making a bet on it?”

“Sure thing,” Alex said with a wink.

Yuri thought of many things he could do to Alex if he won…

“How about, loser buys coffee?” Alex suggested.

“Oh! I think I know what this kitten wants!” JJ said, coming around, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s shoulders, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

“Fuck off, JJ! And don’t call me that!”

JJ laughed and skated off again. He swore he was going to run the blade of his skate right through his stupid skull.

“No, you definitely aren’t a kitten, are you?” Alex asked, skating right up to Yuri, looking deep into his eyes. Yuri felt his knees goes weak and his heart start to race.   


If this had been a movie, or even a romance novel, Yuri knew this was the moment they would kiss. He would close that distance and --

“Alright! Clear the ice!” JJ yelled out.

Of course, JJ had to break his moment. He was definitely going to break something on JJ before this was all over.

“We got these two ladies here wanted to race!” JJ said.

“How many laps?” Alex asked.

“Let’s go for stamina,” Yuri suggested.

Alex raised his eyebrow at Yuri, giving him a questioning look.

“Well, you say you skate with equipment on you… this is without it. But can you hack it up for let’s say… ten laps around the rink?” Yuri asked, crossing his arms.

“Make it fifteen blondie,” Alex said, his lips curling up into the sexiest smile Yuri had ever seen in his life.

“You’re on!”

All the Leroy siblings were lined around the rink as JJ showed up somehow with a small red flag ( _ who knows where he got it _ ) and started to wave it.

“On the count of three!” JJ yelled out. 

The Leroy siblings started to chant for Alex immediately. “Sasha! Sasha! Sasha!” 

Yuri looked over where Otabek was, he gave him a thumbs up and Yuri had to shake his head-- he was gonna win this!

When JJ yelled “GO!” Yuri took off, but so did Alex. He had speed on his side yes, but he had to remember there were quite a few laps they were doing, and those turns were a bitch.

He had played around with Mila plenty in Russia doing this, so this was not an issue for him. Ducking down, he let his fingers graze the ice and leaned into the turn. Alex looked a bit wobbly on the turn, and Yuri had to smirk.

Alex was fast. He will give him that. He had the height and muscles for it, but how long could he last?

Yuri knew this was nothing compared to his free program. Those were meant to test you, drive you to your last ounce of energy. Many times he back loaded his programs and just pushed through.

_ He would do this here. _

He didn’t mind Alex ahead of him, he got to stare at his glorious ass as they skated. He had to thank the heavens for that little bit of encouragement.

He let Alex stay ahead of him till the last five laps. He could hear Otabek and JJ cheering for him, and this was when he made his move. He still had a good amount of energy and fight in him. As Alex started to tire, Yuri took that moment to slip by him, taking the lead and not leaving anything behind-- other than Alex.

He was a good half a lap ahead when they hit the final lap. Everyone was cheering and he found himself laughing.

“I could still go for more,” Yuri said, grabbing a towel and draping it over his neck.

Alex just put his hands on his knees and raised him hand in surrender. “Oh no you don’t blondie!” He was gasping for air and Yuri had to laugh.

“Thought you were a big bad hockey player?”

Alex looked up at him, smirking. “Fine, I’ll give ya this win, but I would definitely beat you hockey.”

As Alex rose up to full height, Yuri skated right up to him, liking how he had to look up to him. “How many times you plan on me beating you?”

Alex smirked,  _ that fucking sexy smirk _ . Yuri wanted to so badly reach out and touch him.

“Sorry blondie, but when it comes to hockey, that is my specialty,” and with that, Alex flicked a loose strand of Yuri’s hair.

“Do you need to rest first? Or are we doing this?” Yuri asked, putting his hand on his hip, not backing down to any moment he could spend with Alex.

That laugh, Yuri wanted it recorded so he could listen to it on a loop. The way Alex laughed was mesmerizing.

“Yeah, let’s take a break. I owe you coffee, right?” Alex asked.

Yuri could see behind Alex that JJ was holding a thumbs up sign to him-- but not the way Otabek did. He looked full on dork with the dumbest grin ever.

“Da, you owe me coffee,” Yuri said, only wanting to flip JJ off. He was thankful Otabek took one of JJ’s hands and shook his head at JJ.

“Alright, we can let these kids practice a bit. There is coffee shop just a couple blocks from here.”

As they turned to leave the ice, Yuri turned and grinned at Otabek-- Only to have JJ wink back at him. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) wanted a slow burn?

_ There was no way he was getting alone time with Alex. _ Yuri was doing a little victory dance in his head as he changed out of his skates into his sneakers. Tying his hair up, he saw Alex standing there waiting on him.

“C’mon, we can grab a bite to eat too,” Alex said.

Another victory dance in his head. He could not believe they were headed out, _ alone _ . He just knew that  _ JJ-the-wonder-idiot  _ would figure out a way to tag along, but as they had gotten off the ice, he saw Otabek dragging JJ off into the locker room.

He owed Otabek one.

“You boys don’t be too long!” Mr. Leroy called out as Alex held the door for him.  _ Such a gentleman. _

“We won’t!” Alex yelled back as Yuri walked through the door out into the warm air.

It was quiet as they walked, Yuri was not sure where they were going, so he just followed Alex as they went a couple blocks. This part of the city was rather busy, but nothing he was not use to. He figured Alex was taking him to that big chain coffee house that JJ always raved and talked about, but when they made another turn, there was a quiet little coffee house on the corner.

“This is one of my favorite places,” Alex said as he went to get the door, “locally owned too.”

Yuri had to appreciate that, not that he didn’t enjoy a cup of the over priced chained stuff from time to time, but there was something more intimate in this.

“They have sandwiches and wraps top,” Alex said as they walked up to the counter, “order whatever you want.”

“What are you, money bags or something?” Yuri asked.

Alex laughed, Yuri melted.

“That’s Mr. Moneybags to you,” Alex said, smiling at Yuri.

_ Yuri would call him whatever the fuck he wanted him too. _

“So what is good here?” Yuri asked, glancing over the handwritten menu on a chalkboard behind the man at the cash register.

“Depends on what you are looking for… it is off season for you, so I am sure you don’t care too  much about your meal plan.”

Yuri chuckled, “You got that right!”

“Not that you have to worry about that it seems,” Alex said, quieter than he normally would. Yuri noticed a faint blush on his cheeks as Alex quickly looked away.

What did he mean by that? Yuri had to wonder. He was looking up at Alex, hoping his fucking mouth wasn’t hanging open. This was his chance to make some sort of move, but what? He noticed Alex had started ordering his coffee and sandwich and his mind just went blank. Before he knew it, the moment had passed.

“And you, sir?” the guy asked.

“Um… I’ll have what he is having,” Yuri said, because he was paying more attention to Alex than to the damn menu board.

“Go grab us a table,” Alex said, putting his hand on the small of Yuri’s back, pushing him onward, “I’ll get the food.”

Yuri did not want to move, he wanted Alex’s hands all over him. Instead of standing there, letting all the perverted fantasies flood his mind, he found his way over towards the back of the place, a small table away from everything. Pulling out his phone, he didn’t want to just sit there and stare at Alex ( _ though he really did want too _ ), he checked his messages.

Most were emojis from JJ… eggplants, sweat drops and hand gestures. “The fuck Otabek see in this douche-bag?” He was about to block JJ when Alex came over with their tray. 

“What’s that look for?” Alex said as he handed Yuri a coffee.

“Your stupid brother,” Yuri grumbled.

Alex gave him a questioning look. “If you don’t like JJ so much… why are you even here?”

That was a good question, one Yuri was not expected to be asked. Taking in a deep breath, Yuri sat back and crossed his arms. “I wanted a summer with my best friend… JJ just is just the baggage that comes with it.”

As Yuri was saying this, Alex was separating the food and setting Yuri’s in front of him. He had a sandwich of sort and chips.

“Couldn’t you two just facetime or something? I mean… if JJ gets to you that badly.”

“Well sure, but I mean… JJ is still there. Even if we facetime,” Yuri grumbled.

“They do spend a lot of time together.”

“Da, quite damn annoying really.”

“Do you like him?”

Yuri looked up, “No! I tolerate JJ because of Otabek!”

Shaking his head, Alex laughed, “No, blondie… Otabek. Do you like him? I mean, more than a friend?”

It was something he did not even have to think about. Otabek was just his friend and only that. Always had been. Plus, Otabek had always been hung up on JJ, even when they weren’t dating.

“Oh hell no! That would be like incest or something!” Yuri spit out.

Alex started laughing.

“What are you laughing at?” Yuri asked.

“I’m sorry! You’re face just then!” Alex said, still laughing as he talked. “It was a mixture of surprise and disgust!”

Yuri wasn’t seeing the humor, he loved Alex laughing, but not  _ at him _ . “I am glad my face is amusing,” he muttered.

“Hey, hey, blondie,” Alex said, getting serious, reaching out, he put his hand over Yuri’s and for a moment he forgot what he was annoyed about to begin with. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

He was holding his breath, even after Alex took his hand away. Yuri could still feel the heat from his palm on the top of his hand. It took everything in him not to reach out and take his hand back.

“Forgive me?” Alex asked, his face looking too adorably cute as he fake pouted.

Like Yuri could even be mad at Alex. “Fine, just make it up to me later.”

“You’ll be owing me after hockey.”

The way Alex’s eyes set on him, Yuri wanted to hold that gaze for as long as he could. He thought he felt something there for a moment-- was probably just his hormones being overactive at the moment. He wanted to take Alex’s hand and tell him to skip practice and they just go back to their place for the afternoon.

But he knew even he wasn’t  _ that _ damn bold. He barely knew Alex, and he didn’t want to fuck up on the first week being in town for a few months.

“You still think you can beat me on the ice?” Yuri asked, sipping his coffee.

“Oh sweetheart, I know I can,” Alex said, winking at Yuri then taking a bit of his sandwich.

Yuri tried to make small talk, seeing if he could get to Alex know more. He found out that Alex did volunteer work as JJ did. Seemed the entire Leroy family was into it-- something about stuff they did with their church and what not. Yuri would have to ask JJ more about it all later.

Alex was into music-- like JJ was. It seemed that all the shit JJ did, so did Alex to an extent. Somehow though, Alex was not annoying and making him homicidal about it. Otabek should be given sainthood for the shit he put up.

He also found out Alex was a big gamer. He remembered the other night Alex mentioning that. Alex said it was a guilty pleasure of his, and when he could, he would lose many hours playing video games. Yuri thought that was definitely something they had in common. Maybe even a way to get more time with Alex in the future.

He was a lot hungrier than he thought he was, though he was consciously trying not to eat too fast. He didn’t want to rush this moment or opportunity with Alex, who knew with this family when they would have a chance like this again.

Though no matter how slow he ate, he found all his food was gone too fast.

“Sit tight,” Alex said, getting up and walking to the counter.

Yuri had no idea what he was doing, turning to watch, he saw as Alex was looking in the dessert tray and picking out two cupcakes, bringing them back to the table.

“You still looked hungry,” Alex said, passing a cupcake to Yuri, “I wasn’t sure what kinda you liked…”

“Oh no, this is perfect,” Yuri said. He could feel his heart slam in his chest as he watch Alex lick around the edges of his cupcake-- almost like he was teasing him. The way his tongue kept flicking in and out of his mouth slowly. Was he doing this shit on purpose? Yuri closed his eyes and just bit into his cupcake, not caring what kinda mess he made.

Then he heard that wonderful laughter again.

Looking back over, Alex was grabbing a napkin and leaning over the table, whipping a the end of Yuri’s nose. “Maybe I should have gotten a picture of that first,” Alex said.

Yuri felt his face warm up in a blush. Turning his eyes away, he continued to eat his cupcake, trying to ignore the hormones battling in his body at that moment. It was like these last few minutes where nothing but a slow torture that would surely lead in his upcoming death.

A loud sigh and Alex finished off his coffee, “We probably should start heading back.”

“Yeah,” Yuri said as they gathered their trash and got up. He did not want this to end or be over. Sure, they were still spending time that afternoon together, but it wasn’t the same.

On their way out, Alex held the door open for him. The warm air circling around them as they stepped on the sidewalk. He still had a few moments before he was thrusted back into the mass chaos that was the Leroy family.

“This was fun,” Alex said. “We should do it again sometime.”

“You mean me kicking your ass on the ice?” Yuri asked, smirking at Alex.

“Oh! Someone is being cocky!” Alex laughed out, bumping Yuri with his hip as they walked.

“Not cocky at all! Don’t make me show you my medals!” Yuri stopped and crossed his arms, challenging Alex.

“Oh?” Alex asked. “But you’ve only raced me, we have yet to really compete.”

“I beat you fair and square!”

“At racing.”

Yuri huffed and glared at Alex, there was something about this, something about him that made Yuri  _ want _ to challenge and go against him.

“Then what do you recommend?”

Alex squinted his eyes at Yuri, the corner of his mouth lifting to a oh-so-sexy grin. “I already told you, or did you forget already?”

“You mean hitting a puck with a stick?” 

“Yes.”

“You’re on!”

“Oh blondie,” Alex laughed out, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as they started walking again, he was laughing and Yuri was loving that, “I love this fire you have!”

There was definitely a fire all right. It was around his shoulder and it’s name was Alex.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!!
> 
> And can anyone guess which piece of her art is coming up in the next chapter? ((Going to try to incorporate as much of her art into this story as I can! and we are finally getting to that point!))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a part of LWF's art to inspire it! The first set in [this art](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/171104184224/leroy-siblings-headcanon-series-yuralex-sports) inspired this chapter! 
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!

It was funny as they walked back to the ice, Yuri would speed his step up some, only to have Alex pick up his speed. This went on till they were almost speed walking, Yuri turned to look at Alex and all he did was wink at him. They were a block away when they both looked at the other again and started running.

Alex was laughing and Yuri found he was too. That laughter was very infectious and being around Alex made Yuri realize he smiled more. As they reached the doors, they both touched at the same time, still laughing.

“Always competing, aren’t ya?” Alex asked.

“Who the hell are you to talk?”

More laughing from Alex as he opened the door and Yuri couldn’t ignore the hand on his lower back as he walked through.

“Grab your stuff,” Alex said, going over where he left his bag and slipped it over his shoulder.

“What?”

“We don’t play hockey here,” Alex said, practically rolling his eyes. “I just come here to see everyone skate and join in.”

“Oh right,” Yuri said, a blush creeping up his cheeks. He knew this place wasn’t equipped for hockey. UGH! He felt like an idiot as he went to grab his bag.

“Ah! You two are back!” JJ said, his hair all messy and sporting a cheesy grin. Yuri smirked at Otabek who just shrugged, though he couldn’t miss the blush on Otabek’s cheeks either. _Fucking savages_.

“Yeah! I’m taking blondie over to hockey practice. He seems to think he can play better than me!” Alex laughed out.

“Is that so?” JJ asked. “I’d like to see that.”

“Me too,” Otabek chimed in.

Yuri glared at both of them. He was hoping for more alone time with Alex, _but no_ , not even his best friend would give him that.

“Definitely! Both of you come with us! You can see me show Yuri who the Ice God really is!” Alex laughed out, stepping next to Yuri, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

Yuri wanted to so badly lean into Alex’s body, feeling how it fit up to his. All the annoyance he had at the idiot couple standing in front of him was melting away faster the longer Alex stood there laughing and patting his shoulder.

“Let me grab our bags!” JJ said, turning and running over to their bags.

Groaning, Yuri turned to Alex as his arm left his shoulder. “You really had to invite them?”

“Oh c’mon! This will be fun!” Alex said, then reached his hand out, taking Yuri’s bag and flinging on his shoulder with his.

He almost felt like bitching how he could carry his own bag, but he noticed JJ coming over with his and Otabek’s bag on his shoulder, not offering Otabek his bag to carry-- maybe this is just how the Leroys were.

JJ and Alex walked ahead of them, and Yuri laced his arm through Otabek’s and smiled over at him.

“Have fun?” Otabek asked quietly.

“Da!” Yuri said, unable to stop smiling.

Otabek gave him a weird look.

“What?”

Otabek smiled back at him, “It is good to see you smiling.” Yuri leaned on Otabek as they walked out the parking lot. He truly was happy and enjoying himself. He did not think this would come from being in Canada-- especially around the wonder-idiot.

Alex and JJ got their bags in his car as Otabek and Yuri walked up.

“Can we trust the love birds on the back seat or do I need to separate you two?” Alex asked to JJ.

“Hey! We will behave!” JJ said, his face turning a scarlet color.

Alex pulled down the collar to JJ’s shirt as JJ smacked his hands away, but not before Yuri saw a new bright mark on his neck.

“You two _could_ be less obvious,” Alex laughed out as they all got into his car. JJ and Otabek sat in the back seat, JJ with his arm around Otabek, and Yuri sat up front with Alex.

“So where is this place at?” Yuri asked.

“Not too far,” Alex said, turning on the radio.

It was only about ten minutes away, and Yuri was trying hard not to stare at Alex anymore than he had been. It was bad enough JJ kept making kissy faces at him the entire drive. He was going to kill this asshole before this was all over.

Once they got there, Alex and JJ grabbed their bags and headed in.

“We need to gear you up,” Alex said. “I hope we have gear small enough for you.”

“What the hell that mean?” Yuri asked.

Alex stopped as Yuri stood there, his hands on his hips looking up at Alex.

“Nothing, blondie!” Alex said.

“You saying I’m small?” Yuri asked.

“Well… Yeah,” Alex bluntly admitted.

Yuri growled and glared up at Alex.  
That damn laughter of Alex’s was enough washing his anger away, quickly. “Don’t take it personally sweetheart! I am sure we have some pads you can wear! Let me go look through what we got, c’mon!”

Yuri followed Alex back to the locker room. Setting down their bags, Alex went over to a large bin and started going through different pieces of what looked like different pads and covers. He would randomly turn and look at Yuri, tilting his head then looking back in the bin.

“I have extra socks in my bag,” Alex said.

“Socks?”

“Yeah, they are thick and go up over your knees, you’ll want those for the shin guards,” Alex muttered as he came over where Yuri sat with a pile of padding. “These should hopefully work.”

They didn’t bother with shoulder pads, Alex said they rarely wore them in practice, and they probably didn’t have any small enough for him. Yuri growled as Alex laughed.

He had to admit, he loved the attention he was getting. Alex was helping him strap on the knee and shin guards, the elbow pads, and even the hip pads in a pair of weird shorts. This was so much more than Yuri thought he would have to put on, but loved how Alex had to touch him-- almost _everywhere_.

“How are you expected to move like this?!” Yuri exclaimed.

Alex was chuckling as Yuri could not bend over to slip the socks over his shin guards. Feeling sorry for him, Alex came over and helped Yuri. His hands working them over his shin, then rubbing over the pad on his knee. When he smiled up at Yuri, he could feel his heart start to flutter and his cheeks get warm. He felt they held their gaze a bit longer than what was socially acceptable, but Yuri couldn’t look away. Clearing his throat, Alex looked away and stood up.

“I got an extra jersey too… it is a bit small for me, but should work somewhat for you,” Alex said.

When he threw a jersey at Yuri and turned his back, Yuri quickly brought it to his nose and breathed it in. It smelled like Alex and Yuri felt his mind spinning around him.

That was till Alex started to strip down and change.

For the heavens above, there was a God. Yuri tried to keep his mouth closed while Alex still had his back to him, but every move of his body only made the muscle down his back flex and move. He couldn’t stop staring at how broad Alex’s shoulders were, the way his muscles were formed so perfectly to his body. He wanted to throw all tis gear off and trace every muscle on Alex’s back with his tongue.

Turning to the side, Yuri saw where his stomach was lined to perfection. “There are some extra helmets over by the bin, find one that is a good fit. It should feel tight, but not _too_ tight,” Alex said.

Standing up, Yuri felt like a padded blimp. He couldn’t walk nearly as graceful as he would have liked too, but made the best of it. All of this was a lot heavier than he thought it would be. Alex’s jersey was still large on him, but he felt something personal and intimate in wearing it-- wearing his number on it.

“Might need to take your hair down,” Alex called out.

Pulling the tie on his hair out, he let his hair spill around his shoulders and tried to finger comb it the best he could. He knew he probably looked ridiculous like this, but his head would be covered in an ugly helmet soon anyway.

After a couple helmets, he found one that seemed to be as Alex said.

“Does that fit well?” Alex asked, all a sudden behind him. Yuri spin around and then Alex had his hands on each side of his head. He was moving the helmet around and checking it out.

“Yeah, I think this will work,” Yuri muttered.

“Good. We don’t want you messing up that pretty little head of yours,” Alex said with a wink.

If Yuri heard anything else being said, it would have been a damn miracle. Alex had taken the strap to the helmet and was adjusting it as Yuri just stood there, clenching his fist, wishing he wasn’t looking so stupid when Alex said something like that. He was repeating what Alex said over and over in his head.

“Ah, there ya go,” Alex said, patting his shoulder. “Let’s go try this out before everyone gets on the ice.” 

“Yuri-chan! You look great!” JJ called out.

“Never thought I’d see the day,” Otabek muttered.

“Shut the hell up, you two!” Yuri growled.

“We need to get your skates on you now,” Alex said.

“How the hell am I supposed to move?”

“Here, I’ll help ya out,” Otabek said as Yuri plopped down on a bench and got his skates.

Alex was over with JJ getting his skates on as Otabek helped him with his.

“He keeps looking over at you,” Otabek whispered.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Otabek said, winking at him.

“So fucking glad we came out here.”

Otabek chuckled as they tightened his skate. “Never thought I’d hear you say that, but I am glad.”

“C’mon blondie! It is now or never!” Alex called out as they headed to the door leading to the ice. JJ and Otabek stayed on the outside and watched as they made their way out.

This was a whole different level of skating. Yuri was used to being a hell of a lot lighter and having more mobility. Alex took off around the ice easily and Yuri already felt his body wobbling.

“Ah!” Yuri said, gaining his balance again. This was not as easy as he thought it would be. It took him a few minutes and he was starting to find his center of balance.

“Wanna try with a stick now?” Alex asked, coming over and handing Yuri a hockey stick.

The gloves on his hands were bulky but he was able to grip the stick.

“Oh don’t hold it like that,” Alex said, coming behind Yuri, wrapping his arms around him and showing him where to place his hands. “There, you have better control that way.”

Fuck! Alex was pressed up to him, but all the damn padding they had on, Yuri wanted to curse out, but tried to pay attention to the instructions Alex was giving him.

“Alright ladies! Show us what you got!” JJ yelled out.

“I’m gonna ram this stick through his skull,” Yuri growled out.

“You promised you wouldn’t kill him!” Alex laughed out.

“Ok… I’ll just beat him till he can’t talk anymore.”

Yuri tried skating and holding the hockey stick. He could do this… he was a gold medalist figure skating for fuck sake!

“Let’s try hitting the puck back and forth,” Alex said, using his stick to play with the puck.

“Show off,” Yuri said.

“Of course,” Alex said, smirking at him.

Alex easily hit the puck his way and Yuri went to swing at it, only to lose his balance and find himself falling backwards-- and not even gracefully. His stick was thrown to the side as his arms waved. A hard plop on the ice, legs spread and he just sat there stunned.

He could heard that loud obnoxious laughter of JJ’s as Alex skated over to him.

“You ok, blondie?” Alex asked.

“Da,” Yuri mumbled.

“Can you get up?”

“No clue.”

Alex skated behind him, set his hockey stick down and then those large padded gloves where under his arms and easily lifting him up, waiting for him to steady his feet.

“Thanks,” Yuri whispered, knowing his face was blood red.

“Wanna try that again?” Alex asked, skating off to get their hockey sticks.

“Yeah,” Yuri said.

Alex set the puck down, “Try to hit it while it isn’t moving.”

Looking up, Yuri saw JJ with his hands on the glass, laughing all too hard still and Otabek giving him a warm smile.

“Gonna put that puck in JJ’s face!” Yuri growled as he swung back, slamming the stick to the puck, making contact as the puck flew up and smacked where JJ was standing. The loud POP of it springing off the plexiglass startled JJ.

“Hey!” JJ yelled out.

“Dang, blondie!” Alex laughed out, clapping at his shoulder, “Nice hit!”

Yuri went to turn and face Alex, only to lose his balance-- again. Falling back down, he just sat there and looked up at Alex smiling down at him.

Putting the best pout on his face he could, he looked up at Alex, hoping to get some sympathy from him. Alex helped him back up and Yuri got to wobbling again. Falling forward, Yuri grabbed at Alex’s jersey.

“Admit it,” Alex said.

“Admit what?”

“That I won… and we can end this.”

Yuri looked up, still holding onto Alex’s jersey. He hated backing down from any challenge, but all this gear on him was fucking up his center of gravity and he hated losing balance.

“Fine! You win…” Yuri said, “this one.” Turning his head away, Yuri felt frustrated, but he also knew there was no way he could do this.

“Let’s get you off the ice before you hurt yourself,” Alex said, keeping an arm around Yuri as they exited the ice. “Though, I could have sworn you aimed that puck at my brother’s face.

“Da, wanted to put it right in his damn mouth!” Yuri said.

Alex laughed as they sat down. JJ and Otabek were working their way over where they were.

“It is ok, blondie, just next time, _you_ are buying coffee,” Alex said, smirking and winking at Yuri.

Yuri felt all his bad mood leave him quickly. Alex said _next time_. He fucking said NEXT TIME! Smiling to himself, even though he lost this, it was worth it.

“Why doncha change out that gear and watch practice?” Alex asked. “Just a short practice today, then I can take you three back.”

Yuri found himself smiling as he got up to go change and get all this bulk off of him. He was excited to watch Alex practice and still thinking about ‘next time’. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!
> 
> Also -- Lemme give a shout out to my queen [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish) \-- for helping me and cheering me on in this chapter! ((might have also gotten me to add a load more than originally intended too)) 

If there was cloud higher than nine, Yuri was on it. The entire time watching Alex practice was fun. He never thought watching a bunch of guys run into each other, shooting a puck across the ice would be fun-- but he was enjoying it. Watching Alex skate around the other guys, making goals, smiling at him…

“He is showing off,” JJ laughed out.

“Shut up, asshole,” Yuri growled.

He would have watched Alex all day if he could. Especially if he was out there showing off. Yuri smiled each time Alex’s eyes met his-- ignoring the way Otabek would elbow him every time. 

After practice, they all rode back together in Alex’s car and Yuri couldn’t stop smiling. If it was not so obvious, he would have bounced in his seat.  

This was how most of the week went. Practice on the ice, lounging by the pool, and waiting to see Alex. He wished he could go and watch Alex more do his practice, but most mornings, Alex would stop by then would leave around lunch time. Yuri was hoping he would make good on that ‘next time’, because he had not forgotten it. He found himself looking forward to the family dinners, Alex was sure to always be at them.

He had to admire how the Leroy’s did that. They always sat down as a family for dinners, even if it was just pizzas or a full cooked meal. It was something Mr. and Mrs. Leroy said was mandatory if you were at their house. 

Yuri was sitting out on the patio as he waited for dinner to be ready. Hugo ( _ he think that was his name _ ) sat with him, talking his ear off over some new comic book he got his hands on. Yuri didn’t mind it really, and he found himself getting into the story Hugo was telling him.

“Hugo, you wouldn’t be keeping blondie all to yourself out here, now would you?” Alex said as he walked out, ruffling Hugo’s hair as he yelled out. “Oh? New comic book came out, huh?”

Hugo nodded and passed over a few he had gotten. Alex grabbed the chair next to Yuri and started to flip through it. “You keep up with any of these?” he asked Yuri.

Yuri shrugged, if it wasn’t a movie, he wasn’t interested. “Not really.”

“I loved comics when I was Hugo’s age,” Alex said, flipping through the pages, “Was the only way mom and dad could get me to read it seemed.”

They heard Mrs. Leroy call out that dinner was ready—Alex handed the comics back to Hugo then let Yuri go ahead of him as they went to the table.

Dinner time was always chaos, once the prayer was said—dishes were passed around, everyone talking to one another, Yuri trying not to flat out stare at Alex. Sometimes Otabek would bump his knee if he got to staring too long.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

“You are too obvious,” Otabek whispered back, laughing.

“Shut up!”

“You three wanna come by and hang out after dinner?” Alex asked over in their direction. Yuri found his hand slapping at Otabek’s leg under the table in excitement. He loved the nights they could over there and hang out.

“Ah, someone lonely in his house?” JJ teased.

Alex laughed and Yuri was mesmerized. 

 

* * *

There was something Yuri found relaxing about Alex’s home. He wasn’t sure if it was being less people there, or if it was because it was Alex. He was use to use to having less people around-- growing up was him and grandpa, then he was with Lilia and Yakov-- not a family of a million. It got overwhelming at times at the Leroy house. He looked forward to the evening when Alex would invite them over-- which lately had been most nights.   


The moment they got there, JJ and Otabek raided the fridge, grabbing beers and handing them out. Mr. and Mrs. Leroy did not keep beer at the house, and none of them were too keen to drinking wine ( _ Mrs. Leroy’s favorite _ ). They didn’t have practice the next day,  so there was no strict schedule to adhere too.

Otabek quietly passed a beer over to Yuri, not making a big deal of it.

“Should you be drinking, blondie?” Alex asked, bumping him with his hip. He asked him this every night they were over, Yuri just liked him talking to him. Yuri glared at him as he quickly drained the beer in his hand then crushed the can with his hand, going for another one.

Laughing, as he always did, Alex when to pop his can open and the can spewed all over his shirt. “Ugh!” Alex said, setting the beer can in the sink and grabbing a hand towel.

“Oh yeah! We dropped one!” JJ yelled from the living room. Alex just shook his head as he tried to clean up. 

“I’ll get the floor,” Yuri said, grabbing paper towels and crouching down to clean up the mess.

When Yuri looked back up, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. It was like when a movie slowed down, the lighting and music changed as the hero slowly lifted their shirt off. This is what Yuri was experiencing. God bless JJ for dropping that can-- it gave him the most glorious sight of Alex standing before him, his shoulders, chest-- and Oh wow! His perfectly form nipples pebbled on his chest. His tongue was heavy in his mouth as he imagined licking and sucking at Alex’s chest-- his palms itching to feel his warm skin against them. 

“Sorry about that… let me go change,” Alex said, stepping out the kitchen and walking down the hallway. Yuri had to ground himself smiling again as he went and draped himself on the couch over JJ and Otabek.

“Hey!” they both yelled.

“JJ… I never thought I would say this.. but I have completely gone mad for a Leroy!” Yuri said.

Otabek and JJ both pushed him off of their laps and Yuri tumbled down to the ground. Yuri did not care that Otabek was just shaking his head at him, or that JJ was snickering at him, he didn’t even care when Alex came back into the room, giving him a strange look as he sprawled out  on the floor.

“And I thought Russians could hold their alcohol…” Alex murmured.

“Excuse me?” Yuri said, sitting up and staring at Alex. “What did you say?”

That smirk. That damn smirk was going to be the end of Yuri.  “I am pretty sure you heard me,” Alex said, crossing his arms as the leaned in the archway into the kitchen.

“Am I hearing.. another challenge?”

“Oh Christ… No drinking games!” JJ called out.

Yuri spun and started at the idiot couple, Otabek was shaking his head—knowing how Yuri gets when he gets to drinking. It was not that Yuri really got drunk, he just let loose a bit more than usual—all his inhibitions where gone, and he spoke everything on his mind. Being around Alex… that might not be the best thing.

Staring back at Alex, Yuri was ending out his challenge, that was till Alex started to laugh and just turned to walk into the kitchen. “Too bad I only have beer… we will have a drink off another night.”

“Thank goodness,” Otabek said.

They four spent the rest of the evening playing video games, teaming up, drinking beers and picking on each other. Somehow he got stuck on a team with Otabek as they blew up Alex and JJ in a game. Yuri was paying more attention killing JJ than anything.

“You two are dangerous together,” Alex said, setting his controller down, heading to the kitchen to get another beer.

“We play a lot online,” Yuri said, trailing after him.

Alex grabbed a beer and handed to him, “Guess it is hard being in separate countries and stuff.”

“Yeah, but we can chat as we kill shit,” Yuri said, cracking his beer open and taking a sip.

“It is good you two can keep up a friendship like that, being rivalries and all.”

Yuri shrugged, he never really thought of it that way, but Alex had a point. “We are strong in different aspects of skating, plus it is fun going against them.”

“I don’t know if I could be friends with the opponents team,” Alex said, taking a long sip from his beer.

Yuri had never thought of Otabek as someone from the ‘other team’.

“Maybe with figure skating it is different… I mean, we all keep up with each other one way or the other.”

“Different sports I guess,” Alex said.

“Ha! You got that right! I don’t have to wear a fuckton of padding to have some big lug slam me into a wall!”

Alex laughed, “And I don’t have to do ballet class.”

“Ballet is fucking hard!” Yuri exclaimed.

“All you do is spin and leap,” Alex said, teasing Yuri more.

“It so much more than that!” Yuri said, setting his beer down. “Can you hockey jocks do this?” Taking his foot in his hand, he easily held his leg in the air, practically doing a standing split.

“Blondie, I couldn’t even do that if I had three people supporting me!”

Yuri smiled, then as he went to put his leg down, the beers he had been drinking caught up to him, causing him to fall sideways. Yelping out, he found strong hands holding him and his face directly in Alex’s chest.

They both froze for a moment as Yuri was clutching the front of Alex’s shirt and Alex had his arms around Yuri. Looking up, he could see Alex’s face was flush and his eyes wide as they stared down at him.

“Yuri? Are you ok?”

“Da… remind me not to do that when I’ve been drinking,” Yuri said, not moving off Alex, but trying to regain his composure. He couldn’t help but noticing that Alex was not taking his hands off of him either.

“Maybe you two should get a room,” JJ said, leaning in the archway, that stupid grin on his face.

“I’m totally going to break that promise,” Yuri mumbled to Alex, feeling as those hands and arms around him were starting to pull away.

Standing back up, Yuri grabbed for his beer and leaned on the counter.

“Hey Sasha, you mind if we just crash here tonight? I am too tired and too drunk to even think of walking back home,” JJ said.

OK, Yuri decided maybe JJ could live… for another night.

“Yeah, you two can have the guest room,” Alex said then turned to Yuri. “Um… I can take the couch if you want.”

It took a moment for Yuri to realize what Alex was saying. Was he offering him his bed? Yuri could imagine how amazing it would be to jerk off in Alex’s bed…

“Nah, I can take the couch,” Yuri said, hating his answer immediately, but was trying to be somewhat polite. Maybe if he was lucky, the pillow would smell like Alex, maybe it was one Alex took from his own bed. Maybe.   


“Well let’s finish these beers, and this time we are teaming up and kicking their asses in the game,” Alex said, nudging Yuri with his arm.

“Oh they are so dead!” Yuri laughed out, finishing his beer and heading back to the living room.

They played a few more hours and a lot of beers. When they all realized they were more so cursing at the game than they were playing, they decided to call it a night.

“It has been a long time since I drank this much and played video games!” JJ said, swaying as he stood up.

“Good thing we don’t have practice tomorrow,” Yuri said, going to stand, but falling back onto the couch.

“You guys are light weights!” Alex said, though he wasn’t walking steady either. “Lemme grab a pillow and some blankets for you.”

Yuri rested his head back on the couch, feeling like the room was spinning around him. They had lost count of how much beer they had drank, but it seemed they all drank more than they usually would. Otabek stood up, taking JJ’s hand and leading him down the hallway as Alex came into the room.

“Here ya go,” he said, setting down the pillow and blankets. “I’m going to head back to bed, let me know if you need anything.”

What Yuri needed was standing right there, and what Yuri needed was the room to stay still for a damn minute so he could do something about it.

“You don’t have to go back… do you?” Yuri asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. “Well it is getting late.”

“Oh come on! How often do we have same days off!” Yuri whined.

“Well if you are going to pout about it…” Alex said, smiling as he sat on the other end of the couch.

“I’m not pouting!” Yuri said, trying to glare, though it seemed his face didn’t want to cooperate.

“Ha! Don’t worry, it is cute,” Alex said.

Even though Yuri’s eyes did not focus well, he could see the a blush in Alex’s cheeks. Moving in closer, Yuri noticed Alex was not pulling away, maybe this was his chance.

“Cute you say?”

Alex nodded. Yuri didn’t know for him to be at a loss of words, though his hand reached out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. This was his chance. Yuri couldn’t help but stare at Alex’s lips, even as he slowly licked his top lip.

“Yuri…” Alex whispered.

“Yeah…”

Yuri leaned in more, their breath mingling though laced with beer, but Alex was still not pulling away.  _ Just a little closer _ , Yuri was telling himself. He could do this. Taking a deep breath, Yuri knew just a few more centimeters and his lips would be touching Alex’s… and Alex was still not moving away.

A loud crash from the guest room startled them both as Otabek and JJ both yelled out.

“Oh what the hell!” Alex cried, getting up and walking down the hallway.

Yuri sighed and leaned back on the couch. He was killing JJ and Otabek. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to edit the best i could... but I am hyped on pain meds right now! If anything is glaringly wrong... I'll fix later-- though maybe not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!

Come to find out, JJ had definitely had too much to drink, and the crash they heard— was him falling off the bed. Then Otabek gotten to laughing so hard, when he was trying to help JJ up, he tumbled down with them. Both of them in different stages of undress, rolling on the floor and laughing.   
  
Alex shook his head, made sure they were not hurt, and closed the door.  
  
“Idiots,” Yuri growled out. He was upset that they had gotten interrupted, and now that moment was gone. There was no way he could just grab and Alex and kiss him, no matter how much beer he had drank.   
  
Alex smiled down at him, pushing his hair behind his ear, again. “Get some sleep, blondie… I’ll make breakfast in the morning.” Yuri found himself leaning into his hand as it lingered by his face. He didn’t want to go to bed, he wanted to stay up with Alex, no matter how tired he was. There were words he wish he could say, but his mouth decided to stop working. Even as he looked up at Alex, he could tell there were words on the tip of Alex’s tongue, too— though none were said. After a moment, Alex removed his hand and turned.   
  
Yuri watched as he walked down the hallway and went through the end door. He wanted to so badly follow, but he turned and went to the couch. Grabbing the pillow Alex had given him, Yuri pushed his face into it, thankful it smelled like Alex.

 

* * *

  
  
That morning as Yuri started to smell coffee, a few things came to mind.  
  
His head was killing hm. Damn beer did it to him every time. He was not all out sick, but his head was pounding.  
  
He was still pissed at JJ and Otabek, he would give them hell later.  
  
He was falling _hard_ for Alex.  
  
His dreams all night had played over the ‘ _almost_ ’ scene in his head, though in his dreams, their lips had connected. Yuri could imagine that Alex would be a good kisser. He could almost feel his arms around him, hands in his hair—everything.  
  
Groaning, Yuri wished it was true and not a dream.  
  
He could have sworn last night, _there was something there_ , but the problem was, he had had a lot to drink, and he was not sure if it was his beer riddled mind, or if truly was.  
  
It was not something he could right out ask either. How would he even do that?  
  
Rubbing his eyes, the smell of coffee got stronger and Yuri groaned, feeling his stomach growl. Sitting up, Yuri tried to fix his clothing that had gotten all twisted as he slept that night. Running his fingers through his  hair, Yuri grabbed the hair band on his wrist and started to tie up his hair as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
“Oh good morning, sunshine,” Alex said, standing at the counter, slowly pour water over the coffee.  
  
Yuri mumble something that resembled ‘good morning’ and flopped in the small table in the kitchen.  
  
“Give me a few more minutes and I’ll have the coffee ready,” Alex said.  
  
It was hard not to watch as Alex did this. He was wearing simple running shorts and a tank, his hair all messy around his head—it was one of the best sights Yuri had seen. There was something more open with Alex this way—being in the kitchen with him as everyone else slept. Seeing him like this made his stomach flip.  
  
“Did you sleep ok?” Alex asked, grabbing two mugs, the carafe and bringing to the table.  
  
“Da,” Yuri said.  
  
“Here,” Alex said, pushing a bottle of pills his way.  
  
“Head just hurts a bit,” Yuri mumbled.  
  
“I can make you some breakfast,” Alex said, smiling down at Yuri as he started to pour him coffee.  
  
All Yuri could do was nod as Alex turned to gather up stuff to make. Sipping his coffee, he realized another thing.  
  
_Alex was fucking perfect._  
  
And this was the best damn coffee he had ever had.  
  
Alex looked so natural and amazing moving around his kitchen— starting breakfast. Yuri knew his clothes were all rumbled, and who knows how bad his hair was. Worried his face was splotchy, he excused himself to the bathroom.

Splashing cold water on his face, he felt more awake and alert.

How had he missed all this? _Alex was just fucking perfect._ He had seen him most days since he had come to Canada, and everything Alex did was with reason and purpose. He spent time with his family, was respectful to his parents and was amazing at his sport. He seemed to be close to JJ (all the siblings really) and accepted JJ’s friends without qualm. Alex had the best video games, a nice small house, and he could fucking cook.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Yuri tried to fix his hair, finding a brush to run through it and pulled half of it back. He didn’t have a toothbrush here, so he gargled some mouthwash and headed back out.

“Your stomach ok for something more than toast?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, actually kind of hungry,” Yuri said, grabbing his coffee mug again, slowly sipping it to enjoy. It was easy to stare at Alex when he had his back turned—though a few times his head would turn, and he would smile back at Yuri.  
  
Alex nodded and turned back to the counter. “I guess I am lucky, I woke up completely ok this morning.”  
  
No, Yuri thought, _just perfect_.  
  
“Why doncha go wake up the other two,” Alex said.  
  
“Do I have too?”  
  
Alex laughed, “No, I guess you really don’t.”  
  
Yuri grinned, he did not even try to hide it.  
  
“You need any help?” Yuri asked, sipping his coffee more.  
  
“Nah, you sit and just keep me company,” Alex said, turning and smiling back at him.

“So how long have you had this place?”

“Little over a year now. Wasn’t planning on it, but it was at a great price and so close to home, I couldn’t pass it up. Love having a place to myself, but after growing up in such a large family,” Alex shrugged, “Gets lonely.”

“I’m so use to quiet homes,” Yuri mumbled.

“I can only imagine what chaos all this seems!” Alex laughed out.

“You can say that again.”

“You are always welcome to come by here if it all gets too overwhelming,” Alex said, his voice softer as he said it, his eyes turning away while his cheeks flared up.

Yuri would definitely keep this in mind.

 

* * *

  
  
“I’m telling ya Beka, he is perfect!”  Yuri said, falling back on his bed, swooning.  
  
“No one is perfect,” Otabek said, moving Yuri’s leg out the way, sitting down.  
  
“No seriously! You have no idea what you two fucked up last night!”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“So yeah... I was _this_ close to kissing Alex last night when you two—“  
  
Otabek’s eyes got wide and a blush crossed his cheeks.  
  
“Damn right you should blush! You and JJ are like damn animals!” Yuri said, crossing his arms, glaring over at his friend.  
  
Running his hands through his hair, Otabek fell back on the bed as Yuri propped his feet on him, making sure to ram his heel into his gut.  
  
“I swear… we almost kissed,” Yuri said. “And he didn’t pull away.”  
  
“That is always good,” Otabek said.  
  
“Yeah… then this morning, we just let you two losers sleep in.”

“So you didn’t kiss then?”  
  
“No! The moment was gone…” Yuri said, throwing out his arms and pouting.  
  
Otabek laughed, patting his leg, “Give it time, Yura.”  
  
“I don’t want to give it time!”  
  
“So impatient,” Otabek chuckled out.  
  
“Oh shut up.”  
  
“You know these things take time, right?”  
  
“You know my dick doesn’t care.”  
  
Otabek slapped at Yuri’s leg, “Then use your damn hand.”  
  
Yuri sighed. It wasn’t that... it was more than that, _Alex was more than that_.  
  
“You can always get an app on your phone for your dick,” Otabek said.  
  
Yuri took his foot and kicked Otabek in the side—hard. “Asshole.”  
  
Being as Yuri wasn’t jumping to an app to simply get laid, gave Otabek the impression that maybe Yuri was serious about all this.  


* * *

  
It was widely known in the Leroy household, the pranksters were Michel and Iris. Being the babies, they were always coddled by their siblings and their parents. Both looked overly innocent, but had a devilish grin when they were up to no good.  
  
Mr. Leroy had the grill out and was cooking, Mrs. Leroy was bringing containers of food out to the outside patio area as some of the other children were helping.  
  
“We still have time before dinner!” Mr. Leroy called out.  
  
Yuri was laid out on a lounge chair by the pool, watching the madness unfold around him.  
  
“Yuri!” both Michel and Iris yelled.  
  
Peeking over his sunglasses, he saw them both standing there, water guns in hand.  
  
“Don’t even—“ he tried to say, but that was before they had pumped their guns and started to soak him. Squealing out, Yuri rolled off his chair and took off running, only to have the two follow.  
  
“Beka!” Yuri screamed out, hiding behind a tree as the water guns basted at him.  
  
Otabek raised his hands and backed away from them.  
  
“Traitor!” Yuri yelled out.  
  
Before he knew it, chaos had broke out in the backyard. JJ and Alex came running with water guns, soaking Iris and Michel. Before Yuri knew it, water guns just seem to be everywhere and people were laughing and spraying one another— the entire Leroy family was soaking wet—though Mr. Leroy had managed to save the food on the grill. Mrs. Leroy was able to keep herself out of the cross fire, running to the hose and filling up guns as they got empty.  
  
An arm reached out, grabbing Yuri and pulling him back behind the shed in the far corner of the backyard.  
  
“Alex!” Yuri said as water dripped down his face.  
  
“Shhhhhh,” Alex said, holding him tight to his side and pointed over to the side bushes in the yard.  
  
Yuri saw JJ and Otabek hiding, spraying siblings as they ran by. More squeals and water went flying as Giselle and Chloe had managed some water balloons and were bombing people with them.  
  
“What is with this family?” Yuri laughed out, watching the chaos erupt around the yard.  
  
“Michel and Iris start these about once a week,” Alex laughed out, “Why else do you think we are so prepared?”  
  
Shaking his head, Yuri pumped the nozzle on his water gun, getting ready to attack JJ and Otabek. “Let’s get them!”  
  
Yuri and Alex took off across the yard, water balloons exploding around their feet as they got up behind Otabek and JJ, soaking them through. Once their water guns were out of water, more water balloons came flying their way.  
  
Laughing out, Yuri fell onto Alex’s side, not even thinking. An arm around his shoulder and Mrs. Leroy called out for all the water guns to be put away.  
  
The entire Leroy family, including Yuri and Otabek were soaked.  
  
“You all better not wet up my house!” Mrs. Leroy called out.  
  
A hand squeezed at Yuri shoulder, looking up, he saw Alex smiling down at him as they started walking to the back porch area. Being brave, Yuri leaned into Alex’s side, feeling his heart flutter as Alex wasn’t pulling away, or pushing him away.  
  
“Let’s go dry off and get ready for dinner,” Alex said, never taking his hand from around Yuri’s shoulder.  


* * *

  
  
JJ elbowed Otabek and motioned over to the side.  
  
They both looked, watching as Yuri and Alex slipped their shoes off and headed in, Alex had his arm around Yuri, and Yuri was smiling—a smile they had rarely seen from him before.  
  
JJ smiled and leaned into Otabek, kissing him gently. They both were rooting for this as much as Yuri was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that water gun fight seem familiar? This was another scene taken from LWF's art - You can find it [[here]](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/170474533879/leroy-siblings-headcanon-series-summer-holidays). 
> 
> Sorry for the slight delay getting this chapter out! I had headconned something SO WRONG and wow! Had to go change a few things around... then I typed myself into a corner... and bippity boppity boo! We now have a chapter! Hoping to update again soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!

Yuri was very conscious of Alex’s arm around him as they walked through the house. Everything inside of him was exploding and he just wanted to scream—he wanted to throw Alex to the ground and finally kiss him—he wanted Alex to never take his hands off of him. It seemed so natural, so easy—almost made him wonder why they ever had to let go. Why bother when they fit so well together?

Alex was casual about it, his thumb gently rubbing against his wet shirt as they walked—Yuri’s mind exploding every second he was touching him. He wanted to squeeze his hand he had on Alex’s waist as they walked, but was able to hold himself off.

Alex was firm, his body tight and well formed. Yuri could feel this through his wet shirt and could imagine what that else... The way his wet hair hung down in his face made him look so boyish and cute. Something was fluttering around in Yuri’s stomach, making his entire body tingle with excitement.

_ He never wanted to let go. _

It was only once they go to the stairs that Alex did let go, putting his hand on the small of Yuri’s back for him to go ahead of him. Taking a deep breath, Yuri climbed the stairs and headed where his room was.   
  
“I’m going to grab some of JJ’s clothes,” Alex said, turning to the room across the hallway from where his was.  
  
“Isn’t he smaller than you?”  
  
Alex shrugged, “Can’t stand around here soaking wet, and they fit well enough.”  
  
Yuri leaned on the doorway as Alex walked into JJ’s room. He didn’t bother shutting the door behind him, so Yuri just stood there. As he lifted his wet shirt over his head— Yuri’s mind went in a million different directions. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him and knew he should turn away, but how could he? Every movement he made had his muscles moving down his back perfectly, it was hard _not to look!_ And still… the way Alex’s hair was hanging in his face in wet clumps, his back had water droplets on it and if only he would turn around—  
  
“—Perv,” JJ whispered in his ear.  
  
“Dammit, JJ!” Yuri yelped out, jumping, not expecting him to be there. He noticed Alex turned around, lifting his eyebrow at the two, unaware Yuri was staring so hard at him. Pushing at JJ’s chest, Yuri stomped to his room and quickly shed his own wet shirt.

Ugh! Why was JJ like this? It was as if he had a damn radar on him and knew when he was perving on his brother or some shit? Didn’t he understand how much Yuri wanted these small moments? Didn’t he know he was close to death if he kept this shit up?

Yuri had to wonder if Alex knew he was standing there. Was he putting on a show for him? It made him think… wonder. If only he had a few more minutes to just watch. Maybe Alex would have turned around. Maybe he would have seen Yuri staring at him. Maybe Yuri wanted him to catch him looking.   
  
“What are you stomping around for?” Otabek asked, coming into the room, towel drying off his hair.  
  
“Your stupid boyfriend.”  
  
“What he do now?”  
  
“Always ruining the best moments.”  
  
Otabek shook his head, “C’mon, they are getting dinner ready.”

“I’m killing your boyfriend,” Yuri growled out, changing quickly into dry clothes.

“Please don’t, I’m kind of fond of him.”

“Don’t see how… unless he has some magic penis or something.”

Otabek’s face quickly turned red and Yuri groaned. “Oh my god, Beka! You are so nasty!”

“Yet, you are the one talking about my boyfriend’s penis.”

“Don’t make start hating you too!”

Otabek laughed, throwing his damp towel at Yuri. “Dry your hair a bit.”

Yuri took the towel, knowing his hair would be a mess the rest of the night, and tried to dry it the best he could. Looking in the mirror, he managed a braid on the side of his head and tied it all back.

“So what was all that about anyway?” Otabek asked, sitting on the bed, leaning back while giving Yuri a questioning look.

“What was what about?” Yuri asked, smoothing his hair down that wanted to spring free from the hair tie.

Rolling his eyes, Otabek said, “Outside… you and Alex?”

“Dude, I wish I fucking knew... “

“I’ve not seen you smile like that often.”

“Smile like what?”

Otabek laughed, “That was your ‘ _ I-won-a-gold-medal _ ’ smile.”

“Oh fuck off!”

“Yura, I’m serious!” Otabek laughed out as Yuri threw the hair brush at him.

“I like him… ok?”

“Well no shit.”

Yuri sighed, “But I have no idea how he feels towards me.”

“Well he was hanging onto you pretty tightly out there,” Otabek said, winking at Yuri.   
  
Stepping back out into the hallway, they saw JJ and Alex waiting in the hallway, arms crossed and laughing. Yuri punched (not too hard, but enough to get his point across) at JJ’s shoulder, growling at him. He was ready to just beat the asshole for all the inconveniences he was giving him. JJ held his hands up in surrender as Alex chuckled, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “C’mon.” Alex whispered. Yuri forgot why he hated JJ again, it seemed like his weakness was whenever Alex touched him, and right now his arms were wrapped around his shoulders.   


 

* * *

  
  
“Seriously, Beks!” JJ whined, falling back onto his boyfriend, “Do we have too?”  
  
“You don’t, but I do,” Otabek said, pushing JJ off of him and grabbing for his beer.  
  
“What is this jackass whining about now?” Yuri asked, coming in and sitting on the floor by the coffee table.  
  
They had managed their way back to Alex’s house, again. It seemed like the twins had friends over that evening, and it was just too many people for Yuri. Alex told him to pack a small bag and he was more than welcome to stay. “I even changed the bedding in the guest room,” he said with a wink at Yuri.

Outside that, Alex had not said much to Yuri since dinner. He had to wonder what the shift was. Even on their walk to his house, Alex walked with JJ as they quietly talked. He stayed back with Otabek, ignoring the weird looks Otabek was giving him.   
  
“I told you, JJ,” Otabek said, kissing at JJ’s check,Yuri making gagging gross sounds as they did—he hated how lovey dovey those two were at times, “I need that knee brace for practice and mine isn’t holding up.”

“So day trip into town?” Alex asked, coming into the room, taking the seat closest to where Yuri was seated on the floor.    


“Well you probably have to practice tomorrow,” JJ said.  
“Yeah,” Alex said, resting back in the chair. Yuri had an urge to climb into Alex’s lap and just listen as they all talked. He saw how Otabek was pressed tight to JJ’s side and the way JJ’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, holding him close.

_ Yuri wanted that. _

He wanted someone he could talk too, hang out with, get along with— and looking over at Alex, he saw that was what he wanted. Even as Alex sat back in the chair, his long legs stretched out, looking relaxed— Yuri could not look away. Alex was just fucking perfect.

He must have been looking too long, as Alex playfully kicked him with his foot. He could feel the blush creep up his face as he turned away, hating how hung up on this guy he was. He had never been so hard up on anyone before!

Sure, at first it was strictly a physical attraction. Alex was tall, broad, and just fucking hot. But the more Yuri got to know him, the more he saw there was so much more to Alex. He was determined, competitive (in a good way), smart, loyal, and just an all around great person. It made Yuri want him even more.

He had to wonder if Alex just put up with him because he was JJ’s friend, or if there was something there. Everyone was still talking and chatting and Yuri was not paying a bit of attention. He was trying to figure out a way to get himself out the ‘friend zone’ here.

He was not spending his summer pining over JJ’s brother for fuck sake.

A heavy sigh and Yuri stood up, heading into the kitchen to grab a beer. He had only had one and decided this would be his last one.

Why was this so hard for him? Usually when he liked someone, he flat out told them. He would walk right up, ask for their number and for them to take him to dinner.

Alex was different, he wasn’t like all the other losers in his life.

He had been getting so many mixed signals he did not know what to do. Alex would find some reason to touch him, talk to him—fuck, even invite him over. Yet there were times, like this evening, when he felt Alex was avoiding him. He would talk with JJ and Otabek, and Yuri felt he was standing just on the outside of it all.

Maybe his mind was just fucking with him.

Slipping out the back door, Yuri needed air. The Leroy’s house was too full of people and this house was all a sudden seeming too small. Everything was so  _ Alex _ in there. It smelled like him, had hockey memorabilia all over, and it had Alex.

Sipping his beer, Yuri leaned against the railing of the back porch, looking up at the night sky. It was warm, but tolerable.

“Ah, there you are,” Alex said, coming out and leaning on the rail right next to him.

“Just getting some fresh air,” Yuri said.

“Otabek and JJ started bickering like an old married couple…” Alex said, trailing off. Reaching out, he took Yuri’s beer and took a sip handing it back.

What was this guy playing at?

There had been looks, touches, and so many ‘almost’ moments.

“I like you!” Yuri blurted out.

“I know,” was all Alex responded with.

Well what the fuck does he do now?

He takes another sip of his beer, very much aware that his lips are where Alex’s just were. An indirect kiss some would call it.

“So… then what the fuck?” Yuri finally asked.

They both stood up and Yuri just looked up at him. Alex ran his hands down his arms and Yuri could feel how warm he was, even on this summer night.

“What’s the rush?” Alex asked.

“I mean…” Yuri didn’t know what to say— how does one answer that? He is horny? His dick is tired of waiting? He wants to taste his lips? What?

Alex never took his hands off his arms, just gently rubbing them up and down. Leaning forward, Yuri felt Alex’s lips press to his forehead and his arms wrap around him. Leaning into Alex, Yuri breathed in deeply, taking it all in. His head started to spin, and he knew it was from the rush of emotions.

“It is not like you are leaving tomorrow,” Alex said, his voice vibrating as he spoke. Yuri tightened his grip and buried his face deeper into his chest.

Yuri fucking hating waiting for things. And he hated even more that Alex never said if he liked him back or not. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get the YuraLex train MOVING NOW! Dammit!!!! I wanna go through LWF's art and see what more we can mix into this story!!! Do you have a favorite of her's you'd like to see in this? Let me know and I'll do my best here!!!! <3 Again, I cannot thank LWF enough for allowing me to bring her art to life and to use her OC in this story! This has been such a JOY to write! Please keep the comments coming! Showing me love AND LWF love really helps us BOTH!!! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!! 
> 
> Let's have a _little_ JJBek? Shall we?

The minute Alex went to leave the room, JJ pressed Otabek back into the couch and started kissing him. Otabek tasted like the beer they had been sipping and his body immediately responded to him. _ Fuck! _ JJ loved Otabek so much, had for years. They trained well together, got along perfectly, and Otabek  _ was just hot _ . Moaning into the kiss, JJ continued to move his tongue alongside Otabek’s, running his hands up his shirt, feeling the way Otabek’s muscles contracted under his palm.

“Let me fuck you on my brother’s couch,” he whispered in Otabek’s ear.

Otabek whimpered, kissing at his neck, starting to suck on the spot right under his ear. “That’s fucked up, babe,” Otabek mumble.

“Don’t leave anymore damn marks on me,” JJ said, pulling back from where Otabek was determined to suck purplish marks all over him. “It’s like you are marking your territory!”

“Maybe I am,” Otabek said, kissing him gently, moving his hands down JJ’s back, cupping his ass and squeezing it. JJ moaned again, pushing his hips down into Otabek’s letting their half hard cocks rub together. Otabek gasped out as he pressed down hard, rocking his hips into him.

“I swear… I’m going to fuck you right here,” JJ said against Otabek’s lips.

“And what if they come back in?”

“Let them watch… shit… maybe they will take a hint and finally do something.”

A hand on his face and JJ was pushed away.  _ What? _ Had he said wrong?

“What?” JJ asked.

“Speaking of…” Otabek said, wiggling from under JJ, sitting up as JJ pouted at him. “What is with your brother?”

“What do you mean?” JJ asked, leaning in and kissing at Otabek’s neck, maybe he could leave a mark on him this time.

Otabek pushed him back again, JJ groaned and sat back, figuring their moment was over. He knew whenever something was on Otabek’s mind, he wouldn’t focus on much else. Adjusting his cock in his pants, JJ sighed and waited for Otabek to continue.

“Do you think Alex likes Yuri… or is he playing with him?” Otabek asked.

JJ knew Otabek was protective over his friend. Hell, he remembered a year and half ago when some guy broke Yuri’s heart and tried to slander him all over social media-- Otabek was on the next plane to Russia ready to kick ass. (Thankfully Yakov and Victor had stopped him.)

“Sasha would never play,” JJ said, knowing how his brother was.

“Well you know him better than I do,” Otabek said.

“Sasha has to think things through… he doesn’t jump into things,” JJ said.

They had talked on their way that evening to Alex’s house. JJ had asked him what was up with him and Yuri, smiling when he heard that Alex had been captivated by Yuri-- but hell, who wouldn’t be? Sure, Yuri had a shitty attitude at times, but it was a part of his charm. If there was anyone who could tame that wild kitten, it was definitely Alex.

“So do you think that maybe they will…?” Otabek asked, trailing off.

JJ shrugged, smiling at his boyfriend,  _ fuck he loved this guy _ . He seemed so tough and emotionless at times, but JJ knew the  _ real Otabek _ . He was nothing  _ but _ emotions, nothing but caring for his friends and family. He was also tired of talking about his brother and Yuri-- he had other things on his mind.

“I love when you get all sentimental,” JJ said, pushing Otabek back into the couch. “Now can we stop talking about my brother and get back to where I am fucking you?”

Otabek chuckled, “I’m still kinda sore from this morning.”

“I’ll be gentle,” JJ whispered, capturing his mouth, kissing away any protest.

Otabek moaned and squirmed against him, returning the kiss. JJ’s hands were back under Otabek’s shirt, pinching at his nipples, biting at his lower lip. It never took long for them to get worked up, and before long, they were both grabbing at the other and moaning.

“Maybe we should head back to the house,” Otabek gasped out.

“Maybe I should just fuck you right here.”

“C’mon,” Otabek said, pushing him off again.

“Fine, let’s walk fast though,” JJ said.

Otabek was flushed and clearly aroused. “Should we let them know we are leaving?”

JJ shook his head, his mind filled of folding Otabek in half, kissing him deeply and fucking him senseless. Taking Otabek’s outstretched hand, he let Otabek quickly lead them out the house.

Plus, Yuri would probably be thankful they were gone. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri felt too vulnerable, too open… _too good_ in Alex’s arms. It was all out there now, no taking it back. Yuri sighed deeply and didn’t let go of Alex’s shirt. Being as Alex was holding him, and not sending him out the door had to mean something, _right?_ _  
_  
“So…” Yuri said, trying to break the silence.  
  
“So,” Alex repeated, squeezing his arms around Yuri. “Let’s go in before my brother fouls up my couch.”  
  
Yuri scrunched his nose and looked up at Alex, that thought in his mind was not what he wanted to imagine-- it was bad enough when Otabek started talking to Yuri about his sex life (the last thing he wanted to think about was JJ in any sexual manner). Alex laughed and touched his finger to where Yuri’s nose was all crinkled. “Too cute,” Alex whispered before letting him go.  
  
“You go first,” Yuri said, spinning Alex around and pushing him through the door. “I do __not want to see JJ’s ass!”

“You know people tell us we look alike?” Alex said as they walked through the kitchen.

“Not even close,” Yuri grumbled.  


Alex got to laughing then peaked out the kitchen into the living room. Turning to Yuri he said that all was clear, and they weren’t even there.

“Must have snuck out while we were out back,” Alex said.

“Where are they?” Yuri asked.  
  
Alex bent over, picking up the button down Otabek had on when he got here—which only meant he was just in tank now. “Looks like they almost fouled up my couch.”  
  
“EW!” Yuri squealed out, “He is gonna foul up my best friend!”  
  
Alex got to laughing and draped Otabek’s shirt over the chair, saying he can come back and get it later.

Yuri realized it was just them two now-- alone, in Alex’s house. No JJ to ruin a moment, or looks from Otabek. No random Leroy sibling jumping into their conversation or Mrs. Leroy offering him yet something else to eat-- claiming Yuri needed a few more pounds on him.   
  
“Movie?” Alex asked.  
  
Yuri cocked his head to side, “What kinda movie?”  
  
Alex stared back, and shrugged. “What kind do you like?”  
  
“I prefer bad movies.”  
  
“Why would anyone watch bad movies?”  
  
“Why _wouldn’t_ anyone like bad movies?!”  
  
“I don’t own bad movies,” Alex said, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
“You have internet, right?” Yuri asked, hands on his hips.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Alex shook his head, “I am not watching a movie just because it is bad!”  
  
Squinting his eyes, Yuri glared over at him, “I’ll get you to watch bad movies with me… Just you wait.”  
  
Alex laughed and wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulders, pulling him to the couch. “How about a good movie.”  
  
“Define good.”  
  
“Dictionary so on the bookshelf,” Alex chuckled out.  
  
“Smart ass.”  
  
Yuri couldn’t help but notice that Alex left his arm around his shoulder and had him pulled firmly to his side. Curling his legs under him, Yuri leaned into Alex’s side, resting his head on his chest. This was turning out quite nice.

Alex found some weird Sci-fi movie that Yuri actually enjoyed watching-- he smiled when Alex gave him different commentary about the background of the movie or an actor and just how enthusiastic he seemed over it.

_ Yuri felt like they were a couple. _ The longer the movie played, the more Yuri had gotten himself comfortable. Wrapping his arm so it was around Alex’s midsection, his hand resting on his waist. About midway through the movie, he felt a few strands of his hair being played with.

When ever Alex talked, his voice rumbled in his chest. This all felt  _ too good. _ It was  _ too perfect _ .

Alex never told him how he felt, and Yuri was still not sure why he had gone quiet on him earlier, but it didn’t matter now-- he was in Alex’s arms and just having a quiet night in. He definitely wanted more to all of this, didn’t even mind missing the end of the movie if it meant they could make out.

But that chance never came. Yuri wanted to be selfish and just grab his perfect face and kiss those full perfect lips. He also knew Alex did not want to rush things, maybe he needed to feel these things out. He needed to talk to JJ more. Dammit, now he to play nice with JJ to get some information out of him.

Little things Alex was doing was making Yuri’s stomach flutter so much. At times his hair was being gently played with, or his hand would rub his shoulder, or even just a light squeeze. At one point, Yuri just closed his eyes, feeling the way Alex’s chest rose up and down while he breathed in and out.

The movie ended sooner than Yuri wanted it too-- surprisingly he really did enjoy it. It was nothing like groaning and bitching over a bad movie though. The only people who really enjoyed bad movies like he did was Katsuki and Otabek. He was determined to have Alex sit through one with him.

He could feel Alex starting to shift and move, so Yuri leaned off of him, watching the way Alex’s body stretched long as he yawned out.

“I think I am going to call it a night,” Alex said, grabbing the remote to hand it to Yuri. “You can stay up if you want. I like to wake early and jog some.”

“What time do you get up? I could join you.”

“Early.”

“How early?”

Alex laughed, “Early. You are more than welcome to come, but you got to keep up.”

Yuri squinted again at Alex, “Is that a challenge?”

“Most definitely.”

“You’re on!” Yuri said, leaning forward, glaring at Alex. He loved this competitive side Alex had. It was fun and it kind of pushed Yuri. Normally he would sleep in and be as lazy as possible, but he actually felt like a good run wouldn’t hurt. Plus, seeing Alex get all sweaty was just a bonus.

“I’ll see ya in the morning then,” Alex said, standing up and stretching again. “You should have everything set in the guest room.”

Yuri stood and they turned off all the lights in the living room then headed down the hallway. Yuri wanted to keep going, follow Alex back to his room. When they got to his door, Yuri turned, looking up-- wanting  _ something  _  from Alex.

“Did you want to set your alarm?” Alex asked.

“You can wake me,” Yuri said.

Alex smiled down at him, pushing Yuri’s hair behind his ear. Yuri wanted a kiss so badly, he really did. He almost went to lean up on his toes when Alex leaned down, his lips pressing on his forehead... again.

“See ya in the morning, blondie,” Alex whispered before turning down the hallway. Yuri just stood there, watching-- even as Alex turned and smiled at him before going into his room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I know... I know... LWF... you were hoping JJBek would get walked in on... well... dammit-- JJBek didn't want that! We will save that for later! Don't worry! I see your art! I see the headcons! It will happen! *eventually*)) 
> 
> Slow burn.... Slow.... burn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok... This is a short FILLER chapter-- but I needed to lead it up to something-- that is coming... another step in getting YuraLex closer together! 
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!

Yuri was in the middle if the best dream… Alex had his arms around him, kissing the life out him—making him gasp for air and beg for more. He could almost feel the weight of Alex on him, pressing into him.  
  
“Blondie…” Alex moaned out.  
  
“No... say my name…” Yuri moaned out.  
  
Alex laughed softly and ran his hands through his hair. “C’mon Yuri.”  
  
Reaching out, Yuri never wanted to leave this dream, never wanted to wake up, never to let Alex out of his arms. Just a few more pulls and he would have Alex naked… his skin touching his. _Fuck!_  
  
“Yuri… you said you wanted to go running.”  
  
Why the hell would Alex wanna run while they were making out? Groaning, Yuri rolled over. A dip on the bed, a hand on his shoulder and Yuri buried his head deeper into the pillow that smelled so much like Alex.  
  
The more Alex rubbed at his shoulder and talked softly to wake him up, was only making it harder for him to even consider going out jogging. Not even thinking, Yuri rolled over and curled himself Alex on his bed, wrapping his arms tightly around him.   
  
“We probably need to head to mom and dad’s house,” Alex said. “You’ll need shoes.” Alex’s hands were gently working tangles out of his hair as he spoke.   
  
No, Yuri wanted back into his dream. Back where hands were creeping under the covers of his bed, Alex’s hands so large on his body— Yuri wanted to move over Alex’s body—

  
But Alex started to move his fingers quickly up and down Yuri’s rib cage, causing him to squirm and squeal out. “Ah!” Yuri screamed out—fully awake now. Alex was laughing but continued to tickle him. “Ok! Ok! I am up!” Yuri squealed out— very conscious how Alex was about laid next to him on the bed from this tumble, his hands still under his shirt, pressed to his sides.   
  
Alex smiled at him then lifted up, “C’mon, let’s get moving.”  
  
Yuri groaned… of course Alex would be a morning person.  
  


* * *

  
  
They walked quietly back to the Leroy house—Yuri was still trying to wake up and didn’t want to be too bitchy with Alex.  
  
Approaching the house, they quietly slipped into the side door, only to find Mrs. Leroy already awake and sipping coffee.  
  
“Mom!” Alex said, hugging her closely and kissing her cheek.  
  
“Good morning, Sasha!” Mrs. Leroy said, then peaked over at Yuri, lifting an eyebrow, “Morning, Yuri. You two want coffee?”  
  
“Nah, maybe after we go for a run,” Alex said leaning against the counter.  
  
“I’ll go change,” Yuri said, heading out the kitchen.  
  
“Now Sasha,” Mrs. Leroy said.  
  
“What?” Alex asked.  
  
“He spent the night?” Mrs. Leroy asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Alex said, “I do have a guest room, remember?”  
  
Yuri stayed firmly planted against the wall next to the door, he knew he should not be listening, but he also could not walk away. He could hear Mrs. Leroy click her tongue, but he could not read their expressions.  
  
“So what is with you two?” Mrs. Leroy asked.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean… You think your mother doesn’t know what is going on in the head of yours!” Mrs. Leroy said.  
  
“Mom,” Alex laughed out.  
  
“Seriously, Sasha,” Mrs. Leroy said.  
  
“Yuri is a good kid,” Alex said.  
  
_A good kid? What the hell does that mean?_ __  
  
“Yes he is, _and_ he is your brother’s friend.”  
  
“Mom,” Alex whined. “Don’t ever let __him hear you say that!”  
  
“Sasha, I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at him,” Mrs. Leroy said.

A sigh from Alex and some movement he could not make out was going on in the kitchen. He was wanting Alex to say… more. Yuri was holding his breath. He so badly wanted to  hear Alex say something that resembled how he felt for him. Pressing hard to the wall, he heard someone clear their throat.   
  
Yuri looked up to see Chloe and Giselle standing in the hallway, both of them staring him down.  
  
“I was…. Um… I was…” Yuri stammered before running off and away from them. Alex’s sisters could be scary at times. He could hear as they laughed out, greeting Alex with good mornings.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was two miles into their jog when they both stopped, gasping for air. Alex was leaning against a tree as Yuri just laid out in the grass.  
  
“I thought you said a jog!” Yuri panted out.  
  
“You kept running faster!” Alex cried out.

“Only cause you were!”

“Fine, so we had a little race.”  
  
“Oh my God! Is everything a race to you?”  
  
Alex slid down the tree so he was sitting, pulling his knees up and resting his arms and head on them. It had all started well and good. They had a steady pace as they warmed up. About a mile into it, Yuri was trying to keep up with Alex, only to have Alex speed up. It quickly turned into them sprinting the last half of the mile.  
  
Alex laughed and lifted his head, kicking Yuri playfully with his foot. “You know we gotta run back…”  
  
“To hell with that,” Yuri groaned, “You go back and get the car and come get me!”  
  
Turning his head, Yuri saw Alex smiling over at him. They had both been stupid and out did themselves. Yuri could feel his stomach growl and he knew they needed to head back.  
  
“Let’s stretch and work our way back,” Yuri said, sitting up and bending over in half, feeling his muscles pull. He knew he should also cool down more gradually, but the grass felt too good as he sat there.

“Don’t know why you bother stretching, you just seem to fold in half,” Alex grumbled. Yuri noticed Alex was about as flexible as Otabek was—which was not saying much.

“Yeah well I don’t stay flexible by  _ not  _ stretching!”

“I swear blondie… you and JJ—”

“—careful how you finish that sentence.”

Alex laughed, rearranging his legs to stretch a bit more, “I was saying, you are both are insanely flexible.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I’m more flexible.”

“And you call me competitive.”

“Shut up!”

Alex laughed again, and they both stood up, grabbing their ankles behind their back— Alex used the tree for balance.

“Maybe if we walk fast…” Alex said.

Yuri’s stomach growled again. Looking over, he could see the sun still low in the sky as it was rising up, Alex’s face glistening with sweat, a couple drops running down the side of his face. The tank he had on was soaked through, and his hair was slicked back from where he kept running his hands through it. He looked amazing.

“Race you back?” Yuri asked, smiling over at him.

Alex raised a brow at him, then smirked. “You don’t give up do you?”

“Never!” Yuri said before taking off. Sure he was tired, but this gave him the chance to watch Alex’s ass bounce as they ran—that was all the motivation he needed.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Finally back the Leroy house—Yuri could smell the food as soon as they stepped into the kitchen. He was starving and felt like he could sleep for days.

“Remind me never to run with you again!” Yuri growled out.

Alex started to laugh again, and wrapped an arm around his sweaty shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve ever ran so hard in my life!”

Alex grabbed two mugs and started to pour them coffee as Mrs. Leroy started to make them plates, complaining they needed water and not coffee. It did not seem as if all the Leroy siblings were up yet, but Yuri saw the looks Gisele and Chloe kept giving him as he sat at the small stool in the kitchen, taking the coffee mug from Alex. It made him feel uneasy, like he was being judged or something—it seemed like Alex was ignoring it too.   
  
“Blondie?” Alex asked—snapping Yuri’s attention back off the evil sisters and back to him.  
  
“Oh sorry,” Yuri mumbled, sipping coffee and taking the plate Mrs. Leroy had made him, full of food.  
  
“Let’s take our plates out to the back patio,” Alex said,.  
  
Yuri nodded and followed out the door till the they made it out to the patio. He felt like he was following Alex around like a love stuck puppy—but he was dammit.   


Sure enough, Mrs. Leroy had piled his plate full of food, but Yuri was so hungry, he knew he would devour it all.

“So I gotta go out of town for a training,” Alex said.

“Oh?”

“Won’t be but a couple days. Promise me something?”

Yuri looked up from the plate of food he had been quickly eating and nodded.

“No killing my brother.”

“I am not promising you that, again.”

“If he is alive when I get back, maybe we could do something… fun.”

Yuri did not miss how red Alex’s cheeks got as he said this, or the way he turned away while saying it too.

“Well since you put it that way…” Yuri said.

Alex nodded and was suddenly interested in his food again. Yuri turned back to his while running through all the things they could do. He was sure his ideas of  _ fun _ and Alex’s were completely different at this point.

He was also hating the idea that Alex would be gone for a few days.

“When are you leaving?” Yuri asked.

“Tomorrow morning… gonna take the bus with the team. We are meeting with another team to do some mack games and all since we have some new guys joining us.”

Yuri nodded. He could start working on some ideas for his programs he figured. This was his off time, but he did like to be ahead of himself.

“You can…” Alex trailed off, his face turning red again.

“What?” Yuri asked.

Alex shrugged, and he looked away again. “You can text me if you get bored or if JJ started to annoy you.”

Yuri smiled, yeah, he would definitely do that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you _headcon_ their first kiss? I have many diff scenarios running in my head here... and Im trying to pick on ONE! I am also thinking we need a bit more JJBek in this-- I know this is really heavy on YuraLex, and it will be-- but I think MAYBE..... just MAYBE... next chapter we get some JJBek love going? ((maybe we can incorporate a JJBek art into this?)) 
> 
> Again, I know this was a short filler chapter... but Im going somewhere with this! PROMISE! Thank you all for sticking around THIS FAR into this! XOXOX


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is just smut, y'all. Figured I had teased yall long enough... explicit rating... fluffy story-- let's get to a bit of "good stuff" shall we???
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!

The good thing with Yuri being obsessed over his brother— was there were less interruptions when he was with Otabek. Yuri never had a problem busting in on them, regardless what they were doing and making them stop. Usually it was out of boredom, or just Yuri being an ass— JJ had gotten use to all of this. Yuri was, after all, Otabek’s best friend— and he was definitely not going _that_ kind of boyfriend.

The house was quiet as everyone had already gone off to sleep, they had dealt with Yuri pouting all day over Alex leaving for a few days (it was going to be a long three days, he already knew it) and he finally had Otabek to himself.

“You think Yuri is asleep yet?” JJ asked.

Otabek shrugged, “Last I heard he was texting Alex.”

“How much did those two text this evening?”

“A lot.”

“I’ve never known Sasha to be much of a texter,” JJ said, scratching his head, thinking. No, Alex was more the type that called you— though he did text some.

“I mean, you know how Yuri is… he can get anyone on social media.”

“This is true,” JJ said, climbing on the bed, crawling over Otabek, kissing him. “Think we will be uninterrupted?”

“Did you at least lock the door?”

JJ nodded, kissing Otabek more, pressing his body into Otabek’s. This was the best summer he was ever going to have, being with Otabek— yet again. Sleeping next to him every night, waking up to him in the morning, practicing on the ice and just enjoying each other. JJ could not have asked for anything more.

Small noises came from Otabek the more he kissed him and pushed his cock against his. The one bad thing about still being at home was how quiet they had to be. When they stayed in Almaty, Otabek had his own place and it didn’t matter the noise they made— plus it was amazing watching Otabek walk around in just one of his shirts… nothing else.

“I wanna fuck you through this mattress,” JJ said against Otabek’s lips.

“Again?” Otabek chuckled out, grabbing at his shirt, trying to pull him tighter against him than he already was.

“Can’t get enough of you,” JJ said, kissing around Otabek’s jawline and down his neck. He smelled so damn good, a hint of spice from his cologne— drove JJ wild. “Wanna fold you in half and fuck you senseless.”

 Otabek whined as JJ bit gently at his neck. The more he told Otabek what he was going to do, the more Otabek would fall to pieces. Otabek would pull at his shirt, push his hips up so their cocks rubbed together, spread his legs wider— make JJ’s mind go to total mush.

Pulling up a bit, Otabek had a tight grip on his shirt, pulling it over his head. Looking down, he saw how flushed Otabek was, his face relaxed as he smiled up at him. _Fuck he loved this guy._ Running his hands under Otabek’s shirt, his fingers digging in his skin, never able to get enough of Otabek.  

“Are you just going to tease me?” Otabek asked, that mischievous look in his eyes.

“What? Like you teased me earlier?” JJ asked.

“I’d _never_ tease you.”

Otabek had been teasing JJ all day, small touches, gestures… then finally they got alone time and Otabek blew his brains out, but Otabek never let him touch him. JJ had been itching to touch and kiss Otabek all over since then.

JJ laughed, grabbing at Otabek’s wrist, pinning them above his head, leaning down to kiss him, sliding his tongue along side Otabek’s— opening his mouth wider, turning his head, devouring him. The deeper he kissed him, the more Otabek arched up into his body. He knew Otabek loved being held down, he would even try to resist at times and fight back— he also knew Otabek loved that challenge when he could keep him pinned down.

But tonight, Otabek was not giving him much of a fight. Pulling back from the kiss, both of them were gasping for air as he let Otabek’s wrist go, moving his hands back down his body, pulling his shirt over his head.

“I’ll never get tired of your body,” JJ said, leaning down, kissing and licking at his nipples— hearing Otabek hiss out when he bit down on one. “Tell me you are still loose from this morning,” JJ spoke against his skin as he kissed up Otabek’s chest, sucking a spot under his collarbone.

“Why… don’t you check?” Otabek breathed out, his voice catching on each syllable, his hands reaching for JJ, pulling him closer.

Every movement Otabek was doing, he watched as his muscles flexed, defining themselves then relaxing— JJ could watch his body all day, nonstop.

Hands moving down Otabek’s side, coming to the waistband the jogging pants Otabek was wearing (JJ’s jogging pants) he started to tug them down, kissing his way down his body, stopping to lick at his navel. Pulling the jogging pants down, Otabek had not even bothered with underwear— probably knowing all too well that JJ was going to take off whatever he had on.

Otabek handed him the bottle and JJ dripped some lube on his finger, feeling his hands around Otabek, smiling when he felt he was still partially opened. Otabek gasped when he easily slid in two fingers.

“I’m going to just keep you like this all summer,” JJ laughed out, kissing at Otabek’s hip, sucking a spot he had already colored purple there. Otabek was moaning softly, and gasping at each thrust of his fingers.

“Jean Jacques,” Otabek breathed out.

Ok, maybe he was teasing Otabek a little bit, he loved just spending time kissing his body, making him about explode before he even fucked him. Sliding his fingers out, he quickly shed his pajama pants, slicked his cock down, and grabbed at the back of Otabek’s knees.

Seeing Otabek with his legs spread open, his chest heaving, eyes half lidded— his fucking mouth just a the tiniest bit open in a pout— JJ was almost already undone. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed in, both of them breathing out as he did so. Otabek was so warm and tight around him.

He said he would fold Otabek in half— leaning down, pressing his legs back, JJ slowly pulled his cock in and out of Otabek— feeling every twitch and clench of his muscles as he did.

“Babe,” Otabek breathed out, reaching for him, grabbing his hair and lifting a bit so they could kiss.

“Fuck… you feel so amazing,” JJ breathed out.

“So do you,” Otabek said, falling back on the bed, grabbing at the blankets around him.

JJ knew when he hit Otabek in the right place. The way he would moan out and gasp— keeping that angle, JJ continued to push his cock in and out of Otabek, hearing those little sounds more and more.

“Love you,” JJ gasped out.

Otabek kissed him again, pulling him down on his body, wrapping his legs around his waist, thrusting his hips up. He could feel Otabek’s cock between them, dragging against his skin as he slowly thrusted in and out. Each little thrust causing Otabek to gasp, and his cock to get harder. Pushing all the way in, JJ kissed Otabek just as deep, rolling his hips, feeling Otabek’s body jerk against his. Otabek moved his hand between their bodies, stroking his cock as JJ picked his pace up, slamming into his prostate, causing Otabek to bite down on his shoulder.

“Come for me,” JJ whispered.

“Ah!” Otabek gasped out, his body shaking and his hand stopped moving.

Otabek’s face was sweaty, his hair stuck to his forehead, his chest was rising and falling while he gasped for air. JJ had been close all evening, something about Otabek just made him come completely untangled. Another hard push, a roll of his hips, Otabek clenching around him, and he was quickly spilling and releasing inside of him.

Arms around his back, holding him tightly, the legs around his waist not letting him up, JJ held onto Otabek as hard as he could.

Yeah, this was going to be a damn good summer.

 

* * *

 

The one thing he could do was work on his skating and still text Alex at least. It was just three days—he didn’t know why he was in such a fit. He had just met the guy for crying out loud!  
  
JJ and Otabek had been all lovey dovey kissy face – making Yuri sick. Even when he busted into JJ’s room last night—Otabek kissing at JJ’s stomach—JJ wearing almost nothing (not what he wanted to see), Otabek cutting eyes his way, never removing his mouth from JJ’s skin.  
  
“For crying out loud!” Yuri yelled, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Stomping back to his room, Yuri laid back on his bed, trying to erase the sight from his brain. He started to google pictures of cats—then video of cats. It ended up his watching cat videos till he heard a knock at his door.  
  
“Fuck off!” Yuri said, knowing it was Otabek.  
  
“Yura?”  
  
Yuri growled, rolling to  his side, the meows singing from his phone.  
  
“Uh oh… cat videos... what's wrong?” Otabek asked. Sitting on the side of his bed, resting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Shut up… Go kiss your stupid boyfriend some more.”  
  
“Well I was going too, but that _stupid boyfriend_ was worried about _you_ and sent _me_ in here,” Otabek said.  
  
Yuri puffed his cheeks out, he knew he was being unreasonable, but he was annoyed… and alone. Turning on back on his back, he glared at Otabek, “Fine, go do whatever with that idiot.”  
  
“Yura…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t be like that.”

“No, no, I’m not,” Yuri said, turning off the video. “Just bored out of my damn mind!” He really was not mad at Otabek, he was just bored and felt like an outsider at times. When Alex was around... everything felt more complete.

“Well, watch a movie or text Alex,” Otabek said, “You know it is good to be bored from time to time.”

“No it is not!”

Otabek laughed, “Fine fine, maybe we can all go out one night. I hear there are a few clubs downtown.”

Yuri sat up, “You mean they have that shit out here?”

“Yura, where the hell do you think we are?”

“Canada,” Yuri laughed out, “I mean… I dunno!”

Otabek laughed, “Text your crush… I’ll talk with JJ.” 

 

> **Yuri:** _Do they have night clubs around here?_
> 
> **Alex:** _Of course._
> 
> **Yuri:**   _I know a fun thing we can do when you get back!_
> 
> **Alex:** _=)_

 

Fuck, why was Alex so cute, even in texting? Yuri had to take the smile for something good. They had been texting all day, and Yuri jumped each time his phone had pinged at him. It wouldn’t be much longer and Alex would be back!

He had loved the little bits of info he had gotten off of Alex as they did this. Even a few pictures back and forth. Alex sent him pictures of his skates before he headed out to the ice to practice—Yuri did the same. Alex sent him a picture of the boring hotel room he was staying in—Yuri sent him the small bed he stayed in at the Leroys. Alex even sent him a toothy grin that evening before him and team went out to eat—Yuri sent one as he was headed downstairs to dinner.

He had kept all the pictures, made a folder in phone he labeled ‘Alex’. 

 

> **Yuri:** _Ok, headed to bed… I like your house better btw._
> 
> **Alex:** _Night, Blondie!_
> 
> **Yuri:** _ <3 _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Used a bit of art for inspiration on this chapter -- in the second section of the story --[The JJBek Art  !!! ](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/172507569204/jjbek)_ Make sure you are giving LWF love for the amazing art that inspired all of this!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered a chapter of Yuri and Alex texting back and forth?
> 
> ((yes-- a chapter of them texting... literally that is what this is))

> **Yuri:** How much longer till you are back!!!
> 
> **Alex:** lol! Im back tomorrow
> 
> **Yuri:** aaaaaahhhhhhhh!
> 
> **Alex:** Oh cmon! It can’t be that bad

 

Yuri sent a picture of JJ kissing Otabek, not even caring he was in the room. 

 

> **Alex:** At least they still have their clothes on 
> 
> **Yuri:** OMG! Dont give me a visuals!
> 
> **Alex:** So dramatic =)
> 
> **Yuri:** w/e

 

Alex sent Yuri a picture of the ice. He was on break and a couple guys were out skating. 

 

> **Yuri:** Rather see you
> 
> **Alex:** Nah, Im all gross from skating all day
> 
> **Yuri:** How about I be the judge of that?
> 
> **Alex:** lol!
> 
> **Yuri:** ( _ sending gif of guy tapping his fingers, waiting _ )
> 
> **Alex:** Blondie, you are too much
> 
> **Yuri:** Im going to get a spray bottle and squirt these two if they dont stop!!!

 

“Fucking seriously you two!” Yuri yelled, throwing a pillow over at them. “I can hear your damn mouths smacking over the damn movie!”

“Yura…” Otabek warned.

Yuri growled back at him. “Can’t you two just be normal?”

“At least Alex will be back tomorrow,” JJ murmured.

“Thank fucking goodness.”

 

> **Alex:** I dont think that is a good idea.
> 
> **Yuri:** Please tell me I can stay at your place tmrrw
> 
> **Alex:** lol- that is fine, blondie
> 
> **Yuri:** still waiting on that picture
> 
> **Alex:**  you dont give up, do you?
> 
> **Yuri:** not if it is smthng i really want ;) 
> 
> **Alex:** lol! 
> 
> **Yuri:** still waiting...
> 
> **Alex:** fine… hang on

 

A picture came in and Yuri had to smile. Alex looked so cute and goofy with his helmet and uniform on. His face a bit flush from practicing not that long ago. Yuri quickly saved the picture to his folder he had of ‘Alex pictures’ and kept smiling to himself.

“Someone is up to no good,” Otabek said, kicking Yuri’s leg playfully.

“Shut up!”

“Yeah Beks… Yuri-chan is smiling and his cheeks are pink!” JJ exclaimed.

“Must be Alex texting him,” Otabek said.

Yuri stuck his middle finger up. He didn’t have time for their shit. 

 

> **Yuri:** <3 
> 
> **Yuri:** can I have another?
> 
> **Alex:** greedy?
> 
> **Yuri:** of course!
> 
> **Alex:** lol!
> 
> **Yuri:** Im not joking!!!
> 
> **Alex:** I know you arent
> 
> **Yuri:** maybe I like looking at you
> 
> **Alex:** youll see me plenty when I get back
> 
> **Yuri:**  but that is an entire day away )=
> 
> **Alex:** dont pout, i cant resist it!
> 
> **Yuri:** *pouts*
> 
> **Alex:** ha! You found my weakness, blondie!!!
> 
> **Alex:** at least let me wait till after practice and I have showered
> 
> **Yuri:** i guess I can do that
> 
> **Alex:** so how is the family?
> 
> **Yuri:** well your brother is annoying and molesting my best friend...
> 
> **Alex:** we already know this
> 
> **Yuri:** and youre ok with your brother being a pervert to my friend?
> 
> **Alex:** who am I to stop it?
> 
> **Yuri:** and here I thought you were on my side!
> 
> **Yuri:** _ sending crying gif _
> 
> **Alex:** oh blondie… 
> 
> **Yuri:** nah, everyone is fine. We have mainly been practicing 
> 
> **Yuri:** Hugo tried to challenge me in spins
> 
> **Alex:** sounds like him!
> 
> **Yuri:** Yeah, I didnt know he could spin forever… literally
> 
> **Alex:** that is his specialty
> 
> **Yuri:** I cant remember being that dizzy since my junior years!

 

It had surprised Yuri that afternoon when he was working his combination spins, when Hugo skated up to him, offering him some pointers.

Here Yuri was, _a gold medalist_ , and some kid was telling  _ him _ how to spin?

It ended up coming down to them spinning on the ice till one stepped out-- or fell. Yuri did not take his loss gracefully either. He was dizzy and Hugo even laughed at him when he was trying to keep his balance.

He still felt bitter about it all. 

 

> **Alex:** Yeah, watch out for Hugo on spins, Michel on speed, Iris on jumps, Gabriel on footwork and  Evelyn… well on everything. 
> 
> **Yuri:** now you tell me!!!
> 
> **Alex:** lol!
> 
> **Yuri:** it is NOT funny! I fell over!
> 
> **Alex:** Ive already seen you fall
> 
> **Yuri:** dont remind me (facepalm emoji)
> 
> **Alex:** Oh come on blondie! We all fall!
> 
> **Yuri:** well i dont like falling
> 
> **Alex:** no one likes to fall
> 
> **Yuri:** and i hate losing!
> 
> **Alex:** doesnt every one?
> 
> **Yuri:** you know what i mean!
> 
> **Alex:** =)
> 
> **Yuri:** <3
> 
> **Alex:** gotta head back on the ice! ttyl!
> 
> **Yuri:** <3 <3 <3

 

Groaning, Yuri fell back on the cushions. They had the house to themselves for the evening. After dinner Mr. and Mrs. Leroy took the other kids out for new… something. Yuri could not remember. He just knew they would be out for the evening and he was stuck with the mushy couple.

He knew Alex didn’t have much longer at practice. Being as it was just a weekend practice for them, they were doing practice games and drills with other teams.

Looking over, he saw JJ’s hands creeping up too high on Otabek’s leg. Kicking out, he kicked at Otabek, glaring at them.

“Take that shit to your room!”

Yuri continued to glare at them as Otabek stood up, took JJ’s hand and led him out of the room. Settling back into the couch, Yuri continued to watch whatever the hell they had put on the tv. 

 

* * *

 

> **Alex:** wow, i am tired
> 
> **Yuri:** how was the game? 
> 
> **Alex:** we won the practice game!
> 
> **Yuri:** Congrats!
> 
> **Alex:** not that is counts, but it is a team we always lose too
> 
> **Yuri:** that is very good then

 

Yuri noticed how late it was, he knew Alex had to be tired.

 

> **Alex:** yeah, just hoping we keep them momentum up once the season starts
> 
> **Yuri:** maybe i can watch a game sometime
> 
> **Alex:** i think id like that
> 
> **Yuri:** is it tomorrow yet?
> 
> **Alex:** lol
> 
> **Yuri:** im serious! I had to kick the love birds out! They were being perverts and not even caring i was in the room!
> 
> **Alex:** I should be back by late afternoon. 
> 
> **Yuri:** i am sure you will be tired...
> 
> **Alex:** ill still come by for dinner
> 
> **Yuri:** yay!
> 
> **Alex:** youre welcome to come over afterwards
> 
> **Yuri:** what if I want to see you before dinner?
> 
> **Alex:** wont you be at practice?
> 
> **Yuri:** Ill skip! =)
> 
> **Alex:** now blondie, you know you cant be skipping too much practice
> 
> **Yuri:** dont be reasonable with me!!!!
> 
> **Alex:** someone has to be ;) 
> 
> **Yuri:** so you are making me wait to see you?
> 
> **Alex:** miss me that much?
> 
> **Yuri:** damn right I do!

 

Yuri did not even bother anymore hiding it. These last few days had been so long with Alex gone. He had never felt like for anyone before-- and it being a Leroy of all people…

It made him smile knowing tomorrow at this time, he would be hanging out with Alex again. Sure, if he was back home in Russia, he would just be as bored. This at least gave him something to look forward too. 

 

> **Alex:** Im so flattered!
> 
> **Yuri:** you should be… i rarely miss people
> 
> **Alex:** lol
> 
> **Yuri:** im serious!
> 
> **Alex:** never said you werent
> 
> **Alex:** ok, i should probably get some sleep. We are up early to leave in the morning
> 
> **Yuri:** awwwwww, but you just got back!
> 
> **Alex:** youll see me tomorrow!
> 
> **Yuri:** not soon enough!
> 
> **Alex:** too cute
> 
> **Yuri:** <3
> 
> **Alex:** night blondie
> 
> **Yuri:** (kissy face emoji)
> 
> **Alex:** =)
> 
> **Yuri:** hey!
> 
> **Alex:** ???
> 
> **Yuri:** you still owe me a picture

 

A minute later, Yuri was gushing-- almost squealing at the picture Alex had sent him.

It was a picture of a very tired looking Alex resting back on his pillows, an arm behind his head-- smiling at the camera. Alex was wearing a tank, it was loose on his shoulders, a little cleavage showing.

Yuri was _very_ pleased with this.

He quickly snapped a picture of himself, making a kissy face at the camera.

>   
>  **Alex:** Good night, blondie! =) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!
> 
> Alex is back next chapter and we will move this YuraLex train FORWARD a bit!!!!
> 
> Who is ready for a kiss?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered a kiss?

If time could run backwards— Yuri knew it was today.

Practice seem to drag on forever. He had been working some ideas for a new routine, but there was something  _ missing _ . He had given up for the day and decided to work some figure eights on the ice instead. He was distracted, he was not worth a damn. He wanted to see Alex.

Skating over where JJ and Otabek were, he leaned against the rail and took a deep breath. He hated asking JJ… about anything. Even though he had already asked JJ, he couldn't take his mind off of all of this.  


“So… tell me about Alex,” Yuri demanded.

JJ raised an eyebrow and then looked over at Otabek who only nodded at him. 

“What do you want to know?” JJ asked.

“Everything!” Yuri growled out.

“We don’t have time for that,” JJ laughed out.

“I swear, Leroy, I will fucking strangle you!”

“Yura…” Otabek warned.

Taking another deep breath, Yuri closed his eyes for a moment… counted to three then tried again.

“How do I get him to like me?” Yuri asked.

“Who said he didn’t like you?” JJ replied.

“It is like talking to a fucking rock!” Yuri yelled. He was ready to stab JJ with his skate and he was already on edge as it all was.

“Ok you two,” Otabek said, skating between them. “Yura, no attacking JJ… maybe ask more direct questions.”

Yuri puffed his cheeks out, hating Otabek briefly for a moment. Thinking, he tried to think of the best way to ask ‘ _ how do I get your brother to fuck me? _ ’.

“Fine… fine… so dumb ass—”

“—Yura!”

“Sorry, Beka.”

JJ started to chuckle and wrapped his arm around Otabek’s shoulder. “Look kitten, Sasha is already into you, ok?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Well it is not helping me get laid.”

JJ started to choke and Otabek laughed.  So much for beating around the bush.

“Listen,” JJ said, moving from Otabek over where he was, wrapping his grubby arm around his shoulder, “Sasha does things on his own time, I’ve already told you this. Maybe you just need to... initiate it yourself.”

Yuri shook out of his hold and thought for a moment. “So you mean… I kiss him first?”

“Duh.”

“I swear, Leroy…”

“Yura,” Otabek warned again.

“Fine, fine!” Yuri said.

“Try talking to our sisters a bit,” JJ said.

Yuri gave JJ a blank stare. “Which sisters? You literally have a million.”

JJ roared a laughter than rang all around him, “Giselle and Chloe! They know him the best.”

Yuri grumbled. “I am not talking to the evil step sisters!”

JJ laughed more. Yuri had to skate off or he was putting his skate through his skull— and he _ did promise _ Alex he wouldn’t kill him. 

 

* * *

 

“You got back early… and you didn’t tell Yuri?” JJ was stunned. Yuri had been a nervous ball of energy all day. Him and Otabek had even kept their mushiness on the down low while Yuri’s emotions were on edge. Neither had seen him like this before and they did not want to set him off in the wrong direction.

“Wanted to surprise him,” Alex said.

“He is going to kill you.”

Alex laughed, “Where is he?”

“Oh! We moved the PlayStation upstairs to my room. Him and Otabek are playing some game where they can blow up a ton of shit. He keeps checking his phone to see if you messaged him.”

“I see practice ended early.”

“Yeah,” JJ said, grabbing a few soda cans to take up to his room. “Yuri’s head wasn’t in it… How was training?”

“Oh it was rough!” Alex said, leaning against the counter. “Every time we lost a match… we had to go run laps around the parking lot outside then do these insane sprints!”

“Wow…” JJ said, thankful his dad never did that stuff to him.

“I should probably go say ‘hi’ to Yuri,” Alex said. He had already greeted the rest of the family and they had time before dinner.

“So um… Sasha,” JJ said, “Just so  you know… Yuri is a good guy.”

“I know,” Alex said, his face turning a slight pink color.

“He got to ya, didn’t he?”

Alex smiled, “He sure did.”

“So?”

“So….?”

JJ sighed, “Stop with the messing around.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I am following.”

“What he means—”

“—Is that you should go make—”

“—a move!” Giselle and Chloe said, butting in on their conversation, each grabbing a sofa from JJ and opening it.

Alex rolled his eyes. “I definitely don’t need you two barging in on this!”

“Oh c’mon, Sasha!” Giselle said.

“It is easy to see you both are crazy for each other!” Chloe said.

JJ smiled. He was glad these two got involved. Maybe they would give Alex that push he needed.

“We are all rooting for you!” they said together.

“Ugh!” Alex said, running his hands through his hair. “Why is this family like this?”

JJ laughed— Alex sounded so much like Yuri for a moment there.

“You know,” Giselle said, bumping her hip to JJ’s, “You and Altin should take Gabriel to the studio after dinner.”

“And give our baby brother some time to make his move,” Chloe said, teasing at Alex, making a kissy face.

Alex rolled his eyes and was about to say something with their mother walked in, announcing dinner was ready. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri swore his heart stopped beating for a moment, then made up for it by going a mile a minute when he saw Alex standing in the kitchen, taking dishes out to the table. He wanted so badly to rush at him, fling himself at him and scream—but he also wanted to play chill for a bit.

The moment their eyes met, Yuri could not miss the smile on his face. He had missed that smile. How had three days done this to him?

“Hey, blondie!” Alex said, setting the dish down and walking over where he was. A hand on his shoulder, squeezing it and all Yuri could think was how much he wished it were a hug.

“Hi,” Yuri breathed out, pissed at himself as his voice seemed to want to stop working.

“Dinner is almost ready.”

There was an air around the dinner table that Yuri could not place. He was sitting across from Alex, and there were so many stolen looks all throughout between them. Yuri could almost feel when Alex was staring at him, and swore he saw a blush on his face one time.

And he could have sworn Giselle and Chloe kept staring at him too.

Mr. and Mrs. Leroy kept asking Alex questions about his training the majority of dinner— all of them talking about it. Yuri had kept quiet, knowing he had all evening to fight JJ and Otabek so he could talk to Alex. 

For what may have been a lot shorter than it felt, dinner was over and everyone was cleaning up.

“Hey Gabriel!” JJ yelled from the other room. “Make sure you bring your tablet!”

“Oh right!” Gabriel yelled out then ran from the room.

Yuri was confused. He did not know they were doing anything with Gabriel tonight.

Otabek came over, bumping shoulders with him and winking.

“Wha—”

“We are taking Gabriel up to a music studio… going to show him some sound boards,” Otabek said.

“Guess it is just me and you then, blondie,” Alex said, coming over, smiling at him.

_ Yuri fucking loved his best friend. _

Chloe and Gisele gave each other a high five—someone had to get the boys on the right track. They remembered back with JJ and Otabek… it had gotten so bad, they almost had to resort to mashing their faces together. A handful of beers and their parents occupied for the night— they were pleased when JJ was all starry eyed the next day. 

 

* * *

 

Why was he nervous? He had been around Alex plenty! This was so different though. Yuri wanted the right time for it— _ he wanted to kiss him so bad. _

“Beer?” Alex asked as they kicked their shoes off.

“Yeah,” Yuri said.

When does one kiss someone for the first time?

He could wait till they settled in. Alex had mentioned he got a new video game he really wanted to look at—as fun at that might be, it did not give much leeway for kissing moments.

Maybe if they put a movie on. Yuri could sit close and when a good part came, just lean in and kiss him.

Dropping his bag in the chair, he followed Alex to the kitchen.

“I grabbed a twelve pack on the way home,” Alex said.

Yuri’s head was spinning. He was thinking too much on this. Otabek had gotten JJ out of the way for the night—and he just couldn’t wait anymore.

As Alex went to hand him a beer, Yuri stepped in… closer.

Alex didn’t step back.

Yuri took both the beers, leaned over and set them on the counter. There was still some space between them and he closed his eyes, taking another step.

Never had he thought  _ this hard  _ about a kiss. It just would usually  _ happen _ .

But of course, he never was into any of those people the way he was into Alex. Opening his eyes, he saw Alex was still  _ right there _ , staring at him.

_ He could do this. _

He had to do this.

If not now, he was just going to hop a plane and carry his ass back to Russia.

Only one word came to mind… one word he had never spoken.

Taking that last step, their bodies were close—he could feel the heat coming off of Alex.

“Sasha,” Yuri whispered.

Alex’s eyes grew wide, a small gasp escaping his mouth and his cheeks reddened— but he still did not move back.

Reaching his hand up, he cradled it behind Alex’s head, running his nails gently over the short hairs. Lifting to his toes, he pulled Alex down.

It was now or never.

He stopped right as their lips almost touched.

“Sasha,” he whispered again.

“Yura,” Alex whispered, wrapping his arms around Yuri, pulling him in tight. The impact of it bringing their mouths together.

Every firework explosion ever made exploded in Yuri’s mind.

He was finally kissing Alex! 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well-- You got your kiss! <3
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we left off last chapter at the kiss-- thought I would give you all some more YuraLex kisses to bide over a bit. ((then it is gonna heat up some)) 
> 
> So a filler chapter of kisses!!! <3

The beers on the counter grew warm and were long forgotten. Yuri was not even sure how it all happen. One moment they were kissing in the kitchen, the next he was on the couch, still kissing Alex. It was like once they started, they could not stop.

Alex’s lips were so soft, so right-- so perfect. He was pressed back into the cushion, his hands gripping at Alex’s arms, feeling them flex under his palms. His toes curled and his heart started racing.    


Yuri had kissed a lot of guys in his time, but it always led to sex. Never had he just sat and ‘made out’ with someone. This was all new to him, exhilarating. The way Alex’s lips moved across his, his tongue peaking out to lick just barely at his lower lip. Yuri’s eyes snapped out, gasping.

A small hum from Alex and his tongue worked slowly into Yuri’s mouth, licking, feeling-- connecting. There was a tightness in Yuri’s chest, a good one. His entire body felt warm and he was still not getting enough of Alex. Clutching tighter to Alex’s arms, Yuri opened his mouth wider, pressing his lips harder, diving his tongue into Alex’s mouth.

He had been wanting this moment for what seemed like forever. They had not been in Canada long, and Yuri knew this-- but these last few weeks felt like a lifetime.

_ He was finally kissing Alex _ \-- he never wanted to stop kissing Alex. He wanted to take Alex to his bedroom and do everything and anything with him. Everything was perfect-- the sun was shining, the birds were singing. Alex’s hand was move slowly up his sides under his shirt!

Gasping a bit, Yuri wiggled his body some, wanted Alex to apply more of his weight on him. His hands were so warm on his skin-- he knew he was on fire. The hand on his skin stopped, the thumb moving back and forth, Alex’s kissing getting lighter as he pulled away.

Fluttering his eyes open, he could see how flushed Alex was, his hair a mess around his head. Smiling up at him, Yuri cupped the side of his face with his hand, living for how Alex leaned into it.

“You’re still staying the guest bedroom tonight,” Alex said.

_ Wait… what? _

Shuffling, Yuri sat up and gave Alex a questioning look. “Seriously?”

Alex nodded.

Yuri just stared at Alex’s mouth.

“But… why?” Yuri asked.

A hand through his hair, and Alex shrugged. “I don’t want to rush this.” The he sat back.

Yuri did  _ not _ want to stop kissing at all. He wanted to kiss Alex till the sun came up-- he didn’t need sleep anymore, or food and water--  _ this was what he needed _ . Moving over where Alex was sitting back on the couch, Yuri carefully climbed into his lap ( _ ugh! he fit so good in Alex’s lap! _ ) and wrapped his arms back around his neck.

“We can go at whatever pace you want,” leaning down, Yuri kissed at his forehead. As much as he wanted to rip the material off of Alex’s body, shred it from his skin-- he also knew complaining and pouted were not the way to handle this. He knew Alex did things on his own time-- he was careful and calculated. 

Yuri could wait.

_ He hoped. _

Alex smiled at him, his hand tucking his hair behind his ear again. “Don’t get me wrong, blondie… I can’t wait to see where this all goes.”

This feeling was so different-- this was all so different.

No on ever wanted to go slowly, and get to know Yuri.

Leaning down, Yuri pressed his mouth to Alex’s again. If all he could have was kissing, he was going to get every minute of it. Every smack of their lips, pass of their tongue-- Alex’s hands on his lower back, thumb drawing circles in his skin-- Yuri was falling even harder for Alexandre Leroy.

 

* * *

 

Alex knew it was getting late, but he also knew he did not want to let Yuri go. Ever since that first day he saw him at his mother’s house-- it was like a golden magnet that pulled them together. He was surprised he had held out this long. Especially after Yuri had told him he liked him. Alex remembered smiling, feeling the same. Maybe he was not always the best at expressing how he felt, but he knew his entire body grew warm.

There was something about Yuri he just couldn’t stay away from.

He would have to remember to thank his brother for having him here for the summer.

“Yura,” Alex whispered, leaning in to kiss him again, their mouths smacking against one another, “We need to get some sleep.”

Yuri whined and crinkled his nose at him. Why was that so cute? All those expression he knew Yuri did to look tough and mean-- Alex only saw how adorable he was.

“Seriously… as much I would rather do this,” Alex said, staring at Yuri’s lips-- how swollen they were, how red and wet they looked, he had to lean in to kiss him again.

“Then who needs sleep?” Yuri asked, smirking at him.

He kissed him again, “We do.”

Yuri groaned, sinking into him. He loved how Yuri just seem to  _ fit _ against his body.

Alex had to laugh at this, there was something about being around Yuri that only made him smile. “Go on, blondie. You can grab the first shower.”

Yuri leaned in and started kissing him again, Alex’s hands grabbing for his hair-- it was so smooth and silky. He could run his fingers through it for days. There was so much heat and passion behind Yuri’s kisses-- it was driving him wild.

But he needed to calm this down, simmer it. Pulling back, he kissed lips one last time and smiled. “Stop distracting me,” he laughed out.

“Fine, fine…” Yuri pouted, “You know… we could save water and you could join me?”

_ He wanted too so badly. _

“Yura…”

“Fine, fine,” Yuri said, removing himself from his lap, “but I’ll be thinking about you in the shower.”

Sighing deeply, Alex ran his hands back through his hair as he heard the water start up. It made him think of Yuri in the shower… wet and naked. Groaning, his pants were already too tight as it was from their make out session.

Reaching down, Alex undid the button to his jeans, and unzipped. He had been hard since that first kiss in that kitchen-- hell, who was he kidding, he was half hard just being around Yuri.

Wrapping his fingers around his shaft, he imagined Yuri with his hair wet and sticking to his forehead, his body shimmering under the water. He wanted to kiss every inch of that pale skin. Moaning softly, his hand moved faster and faster.

Yuri was going to be the death of him. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri was shocked he was able to walk normally. He has never been so damn hard in his fucking life. Turning the water as hot as he could, he stepped in and let it run down his body. He could still feel Alex’s lips on his. Closing his eyes, he let his hand wander down his body till he grabbed himself-- thinking of Alex.

Alex wanted to wait… he didn’t want to rush things.

Yuri groaned as he stroked himself. _ He hoped he could fucking wait. _   
  


* * *

 

“Can we go by the store?” Yuri said as they walked to JJ’s car. “I need more lipbalm and I can’t find mine.”

“Well hello to you too!” JJ said.

JJ noticed Yuri even smiled his way. There was no glare to his eyes, no bite to his voice.

“Good morning, JJ!” Yuri said, hopping into the car. It was late morning, possibly even afternoon at this point-- but JJ was not going to tempt the fates here.

JJ stared over the car hood at Otabek who just smiled back and him and shook his head. They already had Yuri’s training gear in the car and were headed off to practice. Clicking his seat belt, he leaned over and kissed Otabek before they started to back out the driveway.

Both of them noticed Yuri did not complain over their kiss, he just stared out the window, smiling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!
> 
> ((next chapter is going to be fun btw-- can we say... dance club?))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! How is this story already over 25k in words?!?!?! Well... let's have some fun at the club, shall we?

Yuri spent the entire week kissing Alex, practicing his skating, and jerking off-- a lot.

Though he had never been happier, he had also never been hornier. He had  _ never _ waited this long to fuck someone! The kissing was great, he knew it was-- and Alex was an amazing kisser on top of that, but he wanted more. It made him feel greedy, he should be happy with what he has now, knowing that Alex feels the same, knowing that Alex is kissing him back.

He had no idea how Alex was dealing with it. Yuri tried everything he could think of-- grinding against him as they made out, moving his hands further down his body-- only to have them pulled away.

_ Alex had to be a fucking saint. _ That was the only way to explain it. He could feel how turned on Alex was, and he so badly wanted to do more. “Patience,” Alex would whisper against his lips, making Yuri growl in response. Somehow, no matter how impatient he was, no matter how much he pouted, Alex would smile and just kiss him. 

 

* * *

 

The club they were headed out too was on the other side of town. Apparently they had better music and the drinks weren’t too high priced. “Hey Beks! Maybe we can get you a DJ gig there one night!” JJ said. Yuri didn’t miss the way Otabek smiled and kissed JJ on the cheek.

Yuri also noticed that the lovey dovey shit between Otabek and JJ didn’t bother him nearly as much. When they got to being sappy, he could just turn and kiss Alex.

He had been waiting to get out and see what Canada had to offer. Sure, he saw the ice… the little suburb the Leroys lived in, but they really had not had a chance to get out and see things. Sitting in the back seat, pressed to Alex’s side, and holding his hand-- Yuri was smiling. 

 

* * *

 

Two beers in and Yuri finally got Alex out on the dance floor. They had stayed over to the side, listening to the music, comparing it to the sets Otabek does.

Yuri had to smile to himself, Alex was  _ not _ a dancer in any fashion. It made Yuri laugh when he put his hands on Alex’s hips and tried to move him with the music.

“Not gonna work, blondie,” Alex said, smiling down at him, “I’ve tried all my life.”

It was still fun, even when Otabek and JJ joined them out on the dance floor. JJ just seemed to jump around and Otabek shook his head. “At least you aren’t doing that!” Yuri laughed out. Alex nodded and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head.

“We need another drink!” Otabek said, the beers loosening his tongue along with the music. Yuri had to smile-- Otabek always became so alive on the ice and in a club. He can still remember the first time he ever saw him behind a DJ booth.

“Count me out!” JJ said, coming over to them, “If I am driving us home, I can’t have anymore than my one beer.”

“Ah shit! Is JJ being responsible?” Yuri asked.

“Don’t push it,” JJ said, flicking his nose as he did.

Yuri growled and Alex put his arm around him. “Fine, we will get a drink, you can have water.”

Another round of beers and shots, then the music turned slow. Yuri could feel his body growing warm-- he wasn’t all that sure if it was from the club, Alex or the alcohol.

Dragging Alex back out to the floor, the lights were a lot lower, though the music still pounded around them. He saw Otabek holding JJ close, swaying and smiling up at him. His friend was such a nerd.

The way Alex was holding him, Yuri had his head on his shoulder, swaying back and forth. Closing his eyes, Yuri took in this moment, not wanting it to end. 

 

* * *

 

“C’mon! Let’s do another shot!” Otabek said, grabbing Yuri’s wrist and pulling him back over to the bar. Alex laughed and stayed over where JJ was.

“I’ll sit this one out!” Alex smiled at him.

“Beka!” Yuri squealed out, “I don’t want to get trashed!”

“Me either,” Otabek said, smiling as he ordered two shots, “but it is not often I am at a club and not working!”

Otabek’s cheek where flushed, he was sure they were beyond the point of being slightly buzzed-- walking the line of being drunk.

“Plus, the more I drink, the more JJ gets all flustered!” Otabek laughed out.

“Oh you are so gross!” Yuri chuckled out, tapping his glass to Otabek’s and knocking it back.

“Who are you to talk?”

“Oh shut up!”

They both held onto the bar, laughing. That was when Yuri felt an arm around his waist and thought it was Alex-- but when he looked over, some beefcake covered in tattoos was smiling down at him.

“What is a pretty thing like you doing here alone?” he asked.

Yuri shook away from him and stood closer to Otabek. “I’m not alone, asshole.”

The guy looked at him and Otabek, shaking his head. “C’mon, have a dance with me.” he grabbed at Yuri’s wrist, making Yuri jump back, but his grip was too tight.

“Ouch! Let me go! That fucking hurts!” No matter how hard he tugged, the guy was easily twice his size and was not letting go.

“Don’t be shy with me, baby,” the man said as he pulled Yuri to him.

“No!” Yuri squealed out.

Everything then happening a blur. Somehow Alex and JJ were there, and the guy was gone. Yuri was confused, but all he saw was Otabek and wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him tightly.

“Yura, it’s ok,” Otabek said, rubbing his back.

What Yuri had not seen, was JJ, Alex and the bouncer-- walking the guy outside.

“Let’s get you some water,” Otabek said, not letting Yuri go, “How’s your wrist?”

Yuri nodded and let Otabek check his arm. He was sure to have a bruise, but other than that, it seemed to be ok.

“Where is Alex?” Yuri asked.

“He will be back.”

Yuri took the glass of water and drank it back. Everything had turned around so quickly in an instant. Groaning, Yuri leaned against Otabek-- hoping that tattooed dumb ass did not fuck up their night.

Arms around him made him jump. “It’s me, blondie,” Alex whispered in his ear. Yuri spun around and hugged Alex. “Your arm ok?” Alex asked, rubbing his hand over where the guy had grabbed him. Yuri nodded.

Yuri also noticed how red Alex’s knuckles where. “Sasha?” Yuri asked, looking up at him, his eyes wide, taking his hand and kissing it.

“Let’s go dance and forget about this,” Alex said, kissing him.

Yuri didn’t have to ask what happen, he could tell by the looks of JJ and Alex-- they handled it. Nodding, Yuri took Alex’s hand and led him back out to the floor. 

 

* * *

 

A few more drinks, their bodies were sweaty, the music was loud-- the asshole from earlier long forgotten. They had lost Otabek and JJ. Yuri had to shake his head, knowing Otabek, he pulled JJ back to the bathroom and he did not want to imagine what was going on.

What he  _ was _ imagaining, was Alex naked, and dancing close to him. They were on the dance floor, and he finally got to where Alex’s body just moved with his, but the more they drank, the more Alex pressed against him. Currently, Yuri had to his back to Alex’s chest, grinding his ass against Alex’s cock. He could feel how hard he was, how hot his breath was on his neck. They had been like this for awhile now, Yuri only getting more turned on the closer they pressed.

“Yura… you’re going to kill me,” Alex moaned in his ear, kissing at his neck. Yuri tilted his head more, rolling his body against Alex’s.

They had both drank too much, and the club had grown stifling hot. Turning around, Yuri rocked his hips into Alex’s, wrapping his arms around his shoulder, capturing his lips with his. A knee between his legs, and Alex was pressing hard against his cock. Slipping his tongue in Alex’s mouth, Yuri tasted the alcohol and the lust.    


The more he moved, the harder Alex pressed to him. Yuri was almost afraid he was going to cum right on the dance floor. Pulling off the kiss, Yuri saw where Alex’s pupils were blown out, his lips still chasing after his. Taking his hand, he pulled Alex through the club.

The stall was dirty, and it was small, but neither of them cared. Alex was breathing hard as he pressed Yuri against the wall, pressing into him, grinding their cocks together. Yuri had his hands in his hair, pulling and biting at his lip.

“You keep this up, I’m gonna explode in my fucking pants,” Yuri gasped.

“Same,” Alex said, pressing harder against Yuri, causing him to moan and his body start to tremble.

Pushing Alex back, Yuri pressed him to the other wall. He almost dared Alex to stop him as his hands went to the button on his jeans, undoing them. Alex just stood there, letting him. Slowly, Yuri slid the zipper down, then a hand was under his chin, and Alex was kissing him again-- pushing him back against the wall.

Yuri slid his hands into Alex’s briefs, wrapping his fingers around his cock. Alex broke the kiss and gasp, his hands quickly tugging at Yuri’s jeans, undoing them. Their lips were touching, though they were not kissing, both of them breathing and panting hard. Alex’s hand around his cock did things to Yuri he never knew imaginable, and the weight of Alex’s cock in his hand-- Yuri moaned, licking at Alex’s lips.

“I’m…” Alex breathed out.

“Yeah…”

When Yuri came, he felt as if he was going to black out. His knees grew weak and he could feel where Alex’s cock grew tight in his hand. A few more strokes and Alex’s body started to shutter against him. Using his free arm, Yuri held onto Alex as hard as he could, not wanting to slid down the wall onto the dirty floor.

“Sasha,” Yuri whispered.

He was answered with a kiss. It was soft and gentle-- nothing like the heat and passion they had shared earlier. Grabbing some tissue, they cleaned up and got their pants back adjusted.

“I need another fucking drink,” Yuri said, stumbling.

Alex laughed, wrapping his arm around his waist, “Maybe you need some water.”

“To hell with water!” Yuri yelled as they left out the bathroom, noticing other couples entering as they left.

JJ and Otabek were still out on the dance floor, Otabek holding JJ tightly as he kissed and sucked marks all over JJ’s neck. The bartender yelled out ‘last call’ and Yuri smirked at Alex. “C’mon! One more!”

“Sure thing, blondie,” Alex said. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........... this is all a HUGE lead up the 'hallway' scene. The reason i started writing this story-- LWF also has some sweet couple art I would love to incorp into this as well. Honestly, when I started this, I figure it would be a short little under 20k story-- hot and steamy... I never knew I would fall even more in love with these characters! I cannot thank LWF enough for giving me her amazing headcons on the Leroy OCs she has created! That is what makes this all possible and work. 
> 
> Shall we lead up to.......... the "hallway scene"? The art that started this all? ((hint hint... it involves them finally sleeping together))
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a sweet mutal ((who wishes to remain anonymous)) asked for MORE SWEET JJBEK - well-- let's drip it with maple syrup and make it extra sticky sweet! 
> 
> The second part of this installment - Is based off of [this lusciouswhiteflame art!](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/171745056024/yuralex-and-jjbek-on-vacation-together-series) It is really one of my favorites-- and her headcons with it have always stuck with me! So though I would put them in here in this filler chapter!  

When Yuri opened his eyes the next morning, he was in Alex’s guest bedroom, that he had been staying in the last week. His head was pounding, and his mouth was dry. Groaning, he rolled over, noticing he was still in last night’s clothes.

“Fucking great,” Yuri grumbled.

Grabbing for his phone, he saw it was late morning and crawled out of bed. He desperately needed water.

The house was quiet, he heard loud snoring from the living room and figured Otabek and JJ had crashed here last night, too. Going into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and hair-- he looked a hot mess. His clothes were wrinkled and he still smelled like the damn club. Stripping down, he stepped into the shower, trying to wash it all away-- plus, it gave him a reason to use Alex’s body wash. There was something about using the scent that Alex used on his body, almost as if he was wrapping his body in ‘ _Alex_ ’.

Visions flew through his brain all a sudden as he held onto the wash cloth-- _Alex in the bathroom at the club-- Alex pinning him to the wall-- Alex jerking him off._

Yuri dropped the cloth and gasped. Did they…? Had it really?

Shaking his head, he had to wonder what was reality and what was his fantasy taking over. He knew they drank way too much at the club, and he has no recollection of getting home. The last thing he remembered…

Alex’s hand… his knuckles…

Dropping the washcloth, Yuri ran his face under the water. What the fuck had happened last night? Finishing as fast as he could, he piled his hair on top of his head and grabbed an oversized shirt. Everyone was still asleep. Tiptoeing down the hallway, he peeked into Alex’s room, hearing the soft sounds of him breathing.

The light was coming through the window, though it was not bright in the room. Lifting the blanket, Yuri crawled under the covers and reached for Alex’s hand that rested on the pillow. Sure enough, his knuckles were swollen-- but the skin not broken.

His head was so foggy over everything last night.

Kissing the swollen knuckles, it made Alex shift in bed and slowly open his eyes.

“Blondie?”

Yuri hummed a response and curled into the warmth of Alex’s body. Arms wrapped around him and Yuri just held Alex. He had no explanation for it-- but he felt secure when Alex held him. He could ignore his pounding head and just stay in this room.

“What time is it?” Alex asked.

“Late morning.”

Alex grunted, squeezing him tighter. “Want me to make us some breakfast?”

Kissing Alex’s forehead, Yuri shook his head. “Nah, let’s go grab something to eat… and coffee.”

The warm arms around him released him as Alex stretched out long on the bed. Yuri liked the idea of being back there in his bed with him-- especially seeing his hair all messed up with bedhead and his chest peeking out from the blanket. Leaning in, Yuri started to kiss at his neck and collarbone. Alex gave a soft sigh, running his hands down Yuri’s back.

“Keep this up, blondie, and I’ll never leave this room.”

“Is that a promise?”

Alex laughed and rolled Yuri on top of him, kissing his forehead. “C’mon, my stomach is growling.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuri decided kissing at Alex’s exposed skin was a better idea. Licking down his neck and running his hands down his sides, he could _feel_ Alex (his morning boner). Sighing softly, Yuri wiggled his body against Alex’s, loving this feeling more than he should. The way Alex’s hand slid down his back, _almost_ touching his ass (but no, Alex was too much a damn gentleman at times).

Yuri spent as much time as he could kissing at Alex’s neck, running his hands down his bare chest, and lightly rocking his hips over Alex’s-- letting their cocks brush together. Little sounds from Alex only encouraged him on.

“Yura,” Alex breathed, “Lemme grab a quick shower, then we can head out.”

Yuri groaned and almost felt like leaving a hickey on Alex’s chest, but they hadn’t exactly gotten to that point-- or really Yuri even being in his bed. It dawned on him he had never _been in Alex’s bed before with him!_

Taking Alex’s hand, Yuri kissed the swollen knuckles again. “Does it hurt?”

Alex nodded, “A little.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuri whispered.

Alex wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. “Don’t even think about it. I’m a hockey player, I’m used to this.”

“But still…” Yuri said, turning his head away, “It was because of me.”

“Speaking of,” Alex said, taking Yuri’s arm, checking his wrist. There was a very faint mark of someone’s hand there, he saw Alex’s expression change-- it was a little scary, but in a comforting way. Alex kissed the inside of his wrist, running his tongue where the faint bruise was. “He should have never been able to even left this mark on you.”

Yuri hugged Alex tighter. It was so archaic-- but Yuri found he kind of liked that shit too. 

 

* * *

 

Otabek was the worst of them being hungover-- he looked green and was groggy the entire ride into town. Yuri almost felt bad for him, but the little he did remember was Otabek pushing shot after shot at him all night long.

Served him right.

JJ was being all sweet and kind to Otabek, letting him rest his head in his lap as Alex sped down the highway, rubbing his hair, purring sweet words to him-- making Yuri want to throw up. Reaching over, Yuri took Alex’s hand, seeing the swollen knuckles and gently brushed his finger over them. Alex winked at them-- and found them an extra smelly diner for some lunch.

Yuri was determine to make Otabek throw up.

The minute they walked in the door, Otabek turned even more green and ran off to the restroom. Yuri chuckles and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist as they waited at the entrance.

“Ok, my job is done, let’s grab some food to go!” Yuri laughed out, so glad he didn’t get sick like Otabek did.  

“You are evil, Yuri-chan!” JJ laughed out.

“Serves that asshole right!” Yuri growled.

“Let’s at least get Altin a ginger soda,” Alex said, kissing the top of Yuri’s head.

“Yeah… I guess I should.”

Yuri took pity on his friend and they winded up just getting light food they could take with them and a ginger soda for Otabek. Walking over to the park, they found a nice place to sit and just enjoy the beautiful day.

Yuri was still thinking over last night as he sat down, watching Alex take the step under him. Kicking his legs around Alex’s shoulders, he never complained, but rubbed at them briefly before relaxing back against him. Smiling to himself, he ran his hands through Alex’s hair-- trying to piece together all the puzzle from the night before.

The idea he could just be so free at touching Alex, hugging Alex-- even kissing Alex was beyond his wildest dreams. He would surely have to tell Mila he found him a hockey player-- he knew she was always running through a different hockey player each week it seemed.

“Let’s take a picture!” Yuri said, leaning down over Alex’s head, smiling as he took it. He saw how Alex smiled back at him-- not looking at the camera, but up at him. It made his heart flutter and his face grow warm as he looked at it.

Otabek was slowly sipping his ginger soda-- probably wishing he was still in bed. He was leaning against JJ, ignoring everything around them.

“Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!” JJ said to Otabek, laughing at his own stupidity.

“Oh my god, JJ!” Yuri groaned.

“Hush, Yuri-chan! I am wooing Beks!” JJ said.

“Haven’t you already wooed him?” Alex asked.

“Let me re-woo him!” JJ laughed out.

“Is that even a word?” Yuri grumbled.

“Just watch and learn!” JJ said, turning and kissing Otabek on the cheek. “Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.”

“Fucking hell!” Yuri cried out.

“If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber!” JJ said, smiling at Otabek.

“Make it stop!” Yuri exclaimed.  
Alex kept laughing.

“Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?” JJ asked, pretending as if he was waiting for Otabek to kiss him. Sure enough, Otabek leaned in and kissed him-- making JJ grin like a fool. “If stars would fall every time I would think of you, the sky would soon be empty!”

Yuri groaned more, and then he looked at Otabek, seeing how flush his face was and how dreamy eyed he had become.

“Fucking hell! No way, Beka! Don’t tell me you are falling for this cheesy shit!” Yuri yelled, kicking over where Otabek was. 

 Otabek only blushed harder.

“Can’t resist the King!” JJ said, posing in his ‘JJ Style’.

“Kill me now!” Yuri yelled.

“Want me to give you some lines?” Alex asked.

“Don’t you even fucking think about it! It is bad enough your brother is brainwashing my friend!”

JJ cupped his hand to the side of Otabek’s face-- Yuri was ready to kick Otabek when he leaned into the touch, but Alex held his leg tightly.

“Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Oh wait, it's just a sparkle.” JJ whispered, leaning in to give Otabek a kiss that lasted way too long.

“My friend has been brainwashed!” Yuri exclaimed.

“Oh blondie, it is just the Leroy charm!” Alex said, rubbing at his leg.

“Alex… I’m warning you!” Yuri growled out.

“Where do you think he learned it all from?” Alex asked, laughing.

“What is with your family?” Yuri yelled out.

JJ and Otabek heard nothing of the conversation Alex and Yuri were having, they were too lost in each other to even remember people were around them.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!
> 
> Also, as this has come up before in stories of mine -- Yuri and Alex don't suffer as badly as most do with hangovers-- I based them off the fact I never have had one in my life ((and trust me, I have tried)). I modeled Otabek after an ex of mine who got deathly ill after barely drinking anything the night before! I am sure JJ is similar to Otabek, though not as bad. ((this part is my own headcon... just something I kinda threw in here))


	17. Chapter 17

“Ah Blondie! That was amazing!” Alex yelled from the sidelines, then stepping out on the ice and skating over to him. Wrapping his arm around his waist, they skated slowly as Alex leaned in to kiss for forehead. 

“It is missing… a lot,” Yuri grumbled. 

“Well you have a great start!” Alex said.

Yuri was determined this year to do his own program, and though it was all slowly coming together, there was something just  _ missing _ .

“Maybe you will place in Canada and I can watch you, again,” Alex said, smiling at him. 

“You saw that?” Yuri gasped. 

“Of course! My brother was in that too!” Alex laughed out. 

“So you saw me to lose to that asshole.” 

“I saw you take silver,” Alex said, taking Yuri’s hand and leading him to the sidelines. “So anyways… about tonight…”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. Another week had passed since they all had gone out to the club, and he was still in  _ makeout-session-blue-ball-hell _ with Alex. They had shared a couple hand jobs, but Yuri’s skin was starting to crawl. 

“So…. we are giving one of the guys a big bachelor party and taking him to the strip club,” Alex said, his face turning pink as he stuttered through his explanation. 

“And you don’t want to introduce me to your friends?” Yuri asked, putting his hand on his hip. 

“Absolutely not!” Alex said, leaning in kissing his forehead again. “Just don’t think it is… well… your sort of thing.” 

“I fucking like strip clubs!” Yuri hissed out. 

“Straight strip clubs.” 

“Yeah fuck that.” 

Alex laughed and hugged Yuri to him. 

“So you are really leaving me with dumb and dumber tonight?” Yuri asked, gesturing where JJ was currently serenading Otabek in a really bad way on the ice. Usually JJ had a really nice voice, but he was purposely singing bad-- and a really sappy stupid song on top of that. Yuri shook his head at how Otabek was smiling and blushing down at him. 

Taking his hand, Alex lead Yuri off the ice. Slipping on their skate guards, they snuck off to the locker room, knowing no one would be there. Alex had Yuri pinned to the locker, his hands captured above his head with a single hand, his other hand running up under Yuri’s shirt-- kissing him deeply. 

Yuri’s head was spinning. The more Alex dipped his tongue into his mouth, pressing against him, rocking his hips-- the more Yuri was going insane. Moaning and struggling against Alex’s hold, Yuri loved how strong he was, it turned him on so fucking much. 

Gasping out, Alex was biting at his neck, his free hand slipping into his track pants. Yuri moaned once Alex hand wrapped around his cock. 

“Sasha!” Yuri gasped. 

Alex hummed against his neck, licking under his ear, stroking him more. He was so close-- any time Alex touched him, he felt he would explode immediately. 

“Yuri! Are you in here?” a voice called out. 

“Fuck!” Yuri breathed out-- Alex taking his hands off of him, kissing him quickly. 

Gabriel had come through, his ipod in hand. “Oh there you are! I think I got your mix ready if you want to try it out!” 

Yuri had been working with Gabriel with some pieces of music he really like. There was a certain spin Gabriel did that he thought  _ might _ work for this season. Gabriel spent as much time as he could with Otabek learning new techniques and even playing some instruments himself. Yuri was actually really excited to hear what he did-- but his boner had other plans. 

“Ah! Hey Sasha! You want to hear it too?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yea--” 

“--No one hears it till it debuts,” Yuri growled out. 

“Oh… right,” Gabriel said, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

Ugh! Yuri forgot that Gabriel can be a bit more sensitive than the other siblings.  

“I want the world to hear it when I first step on the ice,” Yuri said, smirking over at Gabriel. 

“Blondie! I’m hurt!” Alex said. 

“Serves you right,” Yuri growled out, then turned back to Gabriel, “I’ll be out in just a second, ok?” 

They watched Gabriel smile and turn to leave-- Yuri stalked back up to Alex, wanting to finish what he had started. 

“C’mon blondie, don’t leave him waiting,” Alex said. 

“Sasha!” Yuri growled out. 

Yuri had a way of saying Sasha either in a purely sensual, sexual way-- or in a completely nasty horrible way. Alex fucking loved it. 

Alex laughed and kissed at Yuri’s nose. “Let’s not keep them waiting.” 

“I swear, Sasha! Don’t you fucking leave me like this!” 

“Or what?” Alex asked, crossing his arms, raising a brow at him. 

Yuri had not thought this far into it. “I’ll… I’ll…”

Alex laughed and kissed his forehead again. “You can just go home and jerk off… thinking about me.”  Alex blew him a kiss and walked out the locker room. 

“Fucking Leroys!” Yuri growled. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri stomped out, looking for Gabriel-- he better have some good fucking music because he knew his balls were going to ache for quite some time now. 

“Hey squirt!” Yuri cried out, getting Gabriel’s attention. “Lemme hear what ya got.” 

Sitting on the bench next to Gabriel, he took an ear bud and put it in. 

“No! You need both for the full effect!” Gabriel squeaked out. 

Rolling his eyes, he remembered this shit with Otabek-- humoring Gabriel, he slipped the other earbud in as he hit play. 

“I still have a little to do,” Gabriel said, his cheeks turning pink. 

“And no one else has heard this… right?” Yuri asked. 

“Nope! I promised I wouldn’t share!” Gabriel said, eyes wide staring at him.

Ruffling his hair, Yuri started to listen as the music began. 

_ This was it! _

No! This was better than what he wanted! Staring at Gabriel, Yuri knew his mouth was wide open. The beat was faster, but the down crescendo hitting in spots he knew his quads would be perfect at. The music peaked and guitars screamed where he wanted to back load his program. 

_ It was fucking perfect. _

“How did you…?” Yuri asked. 

Gabriel shrugged, “I’ve only been watching you practice and build your program for the last month… and I used some of the instruments in the music room when no one was around.”

That is what was different. 

“You did… what?” Yuri asked. 

Gabriel turned bright pink, “Well… those pieces we had picked… something was missing… so I… well… enhanced them a bit.” 

Not even thinking, Yuri wrapped his arms around Gabriel, hugging him tightly. “It is perfect, squirt!” 

“Really?!” Gabriel squeaked out. 

“Oh, you are making your debut with me this year,” Yuri said winking at him. 

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t that Yuri hated being around JJ and Otabek-- it just sucked less with Alex around. They were all kissing each other as they played video games. Yuri tried to ignore it-- but JJ was a loud kisser. The only time they stopped was when it was JJ’s turn to play-- Yuri was thankful that it was his turn. 

Checking his phone, he saw Alex had texted him. 

 

> **Alex:** Miss me yet? =)
> 
> **Yuri:** Still pissed at you!
> 
> **Alex:** =(
> 
> **Yuri:** Oh dont gimme that! You know why!
> 
> **Alex:** You are so cute when you are mad though!
> 
> **Yuri:** ( _ gif of man giving middle finger _ )
> 
> **Alex:** awwwwwwwww
> 
> **Yuri:** Should you even have a phone in a strip club?
> 
> **Alex:** nope
> 
> **Yuri:** ???
> 
> **Alex:** Im a rebel!
> 
> **Yuri:** (rolling eyes emoji)
> 
> **Alex:** but I am bb!
> 
> **Alex:** Dont be mad at me! Ill make it up to you!
> 
> **Yuri:** well I already have blue balls
> 
> **Alex:** XDDD
> 
> **Yuri:** not funny
> 
> **Alex:** it is a little bit
> 
> **Yuri:** *growls*
> 
> **Alex:** so cute!

 

“Yuri-chan! You’re turn!” JJ said. 

“Go ahead and take my place,” Yuri said. 

 

> **Yuri:** maybe Ill go jerk off on your bed while you are gone ;)
> 
> **Alex:** Take pics!
> 
> **Yuri:** pervert
> 
> **Alex:** ;)
> 
> **Alex:** Alright, we are getting the bachelor lap dances! Ttyl
> 
> **Yuri:** better not be staring at any tits
> 
> **Alex:** (kissing emoji)
> 
> **Yuri:** I fucking mean it!

 

JJ and Otabek were still deep into their game, Yuri stretched his legs out and rested back. He had already jerked off twice since getting back to the house, and all he wanted was to be wrapped around Alex-- having him jerk him off. 

“Fucking hell,” Yuri mumbled. 

He had never wanted to be around someone all the time like he had with Alex. 

 

* * *

 

It was in the middle of the night his phone started to go off again. 

 

> **Alex:** You still up?
> 
> **Yuri:** well I am now!
> 
> **Alex:** Come to the back yard!
> 
> **Yuri:** Wtf?
> 
> **Alex:** Just do it!

 

What the hell? Rubbing his eyes, he saw the time was almost three in the morning. Alex has to have lost his damn mind. 

It felt weird sneaking out the Leroy house-- not that he had to really ask permission to do much, plus he was usually crashing at Alex’s anyway. Either way, he could hear every sound and noise as he went through the massive house. 

Slipping out the back door, the night air was warm, and Yuri looked around, letting his eyes adjust. A whistle came from the far back corner of the yard and Yuri looked over and saw the shed in the back corner. The whistle came again and Yuri rolled his eyes. 

Walking back where the shed was, a hand reached out and grabbed him. He yelped out, though he should have expected it. 

“Sasha! What the hell?” Yuri gasped out. 

“Wanted to see you,” Alex said, leaning in and kissing him. 

Alex smelled like cheap beer and cigarettes. “You smell like a cheap stripper!” 

“I was around cheap strippers,” Alex smirked at him. 

Yuri pushed at him, “Not a good way to win me over!”

“But I could only think of you,” Alex said, leaning in and kissing him. 

And there it was-- that magical spell Alex held over him. Sure, Yuri was still a bit pissy over what happen earlier, but when Alex kissed him, he couldn’t stay mad long. Even if Alex smelled like an ashtray and tasted of cheap beer, he thought enough of him to come see him real quick.

Alex pulled back and tucked his hair behind his ear and smiled at him. “Ok you better get back in, I just needed my good night kiss.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Yuri growled.

“You have to go back in. Mom knows you are staying here and she will be in a fit if you are missing in the morning without knowing.” 

Alex had a point and Yuri did not want to cross Mrs. Leroy. 

“You owe me,” Yuri said. 

“Just put it on my tab,” Alex smirked back at him. 

Yuri reached down for his crotch, pressing his palm firmly against him and smiled at him. Alex took his hand away quick and kissed his forehead. “No teasing, blondie.” 

“What, like you did to me?” Yuri growled out. 

“That was not my fault,” Alex laughed out. 

“You could have finished it!” 

“But then I’d miss getting to see your face all scrunched up when you are mad!” 

“Ugh!” Yuri growled. 

Alex kissed him again, then pulled away one last time. “Go on, blondie. I’ll see you tomorrow at dinner.”

As Yuri left the backyard, he looked over his shoulder and saw Alex still watching him. His chest grew warm as their eyes locked. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE we are working our way to the 'hallway' scene. 
> 
> Alex had to be a bit sassy here-- and I just love fluff writing at times... lol!!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> And for some reason, I have a soft spot for Gabriel... dunno why but I do! The more LWF headcons, the more ideas it gives me for this fic!
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	18. The Hallway Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ﾟ･:*｡(ꈍᴗꈍ)ε｀*)~｡*:･ﾟ Let the fun times roll!

Yuri’s days had become very routine. Morning run with Alex, breakfast with Alex ( _ sometimes Otabek and JJ, too _ ), skating practice, poolside for the afternoon, dinner, evening with Alex-- then blue balls till morning.

Yuri was currently in Alex’s lap, rocking his hips against him, kissing and licking at Alex’s neck, hands in his hair. He told himself he was content with just this-- but in all reality, his dick wasn’t.

Alexandre Leroy was a fucking tease!

But what kind of person would push someone into sex? Yuri did not want to be ‘ _ that _ ’ guy, no matter how much his balls ached, no matter how many times he jerked off, no matter how many times they made out. Alex did things on his time, he knew this.

He just hoped that clock would tick a little faster.

Though it did always make it exciting. Alex’s hands on him, the way his mouth worked over his skin, the small noises he made when they would grind against each other.

Yuri wasn’t expecting much other than kisses and hands on his body tonight-- he never expected anything more.

When Alex pulled away, Yuri already knew what was coming. “Go shower, blondie,” Alex said, kissing him again, “we got an early run in the morning.”

“I’m going to kick your ass in this run too,” Yuri growled out.

“You say that every day,” Alex smirked at him.

“Shut up,” Yuri said, pressing his mouth back to Alex’s, feeling Alex laugh against his body. As much as Alex could infuriate him, he also kind of liked it. Alex grabbed and squeezed his ass one last time, Yuri dipped his tongue back into his mouth, moaning and pressing against him.

_ Fucking tease! _

 

* * *

 

Stepping out the shower, Alex grabbed his phone before it stopped ringing.

“Hey,” JJ sid on the other line. “Dad wanted me to let Yuri know that training will be canceled tomorrow. Something about taking the twins for a fitting and mom has to run Evelyne somewhere… forget where.”

Alex laughed, “Why didn’t you call Yuri?”

“I did, he wasn’t picking up… and figured maybe he could sleep in or something.”

“Oh…” Alex said. Weird… Yuri usually answers his phone. Maybe because it was JJ.

“He can still go practice if he wants, but me and Beks are going to probably sleep in and then head out to town for a bit tomorrow.”

“Ok, I’ll let him know.”

Alex finished drying off and slipped his pajama pants on. Running a brush through is hair, he figured he would go let Yuri knew before he fell asleep. Stepping out, he headed down the hallway and heard little moans and a muffled voice. Smiling to himself, he can easily tell what is going on in the room--

He knew he should turn around and just not wake Yuri in the morning, it was rude to listen.

“...Alex… Sasha…”

_ Fuck! _ Why did his name coming from Yuri’s lips rip him to his core? He felt his arousal hit instantly. His back pressed to the wall, he slid down till he was sitting, biting at his fist, knowing he needed to get back to his room-- his head thumped on the wall as he wondered what the hell to do.

But he wanted to hear more…  _ see _ more. Yuri had stormed into his life and flipped it upside in the best way-- and it all seem to fit now. 

 

 

* * *

 

Yuri was laid out on his bed, his pajama pants long gone. He knew Alex was still showering, and took that moment to himself. He wanted to picture Alex’s body over him, kissing him, his body pressed to his-- his cock deep inside of him.

His mind was running in a million places,  _ he wanted Alex so bad _ . He could feel the tears in his eyes as he thought about him. Alex had worked his way into his head so hard, that was almost all he thought about.

Stroking his cock more, he had slicked up two fingers already-- hoping this would help him find more relief, but it was not Alex--  _ it was not enough _ .

“...Alex… Sasha…”

He heard a thump as if someone banged on the wall in the hallway. Yuri gasped and stroked himself again.  _ Sasha… Sashenka… _

He knew it was only him and Alex in the house, he could almost  _ feel _ Alex outside his door. It was now or never.

Slowly walking to the door, peeking around, he saw Alex sitting there, face flushed, aroused as much as he was. He was not thinking anymore, not caring he was only wearing a tshirt and no pants. Moving where Alex was, Yuri felt a tear slip from his eye as he straddled and lowered himself on Alex.

“Fuck me Alex.”

 

Alex’s hands were back on him, pulling his shirt up. He was naked, in the hallway, with Alex in his pajamas just staring in his eyes. Alex’s thumb wiping the tear away, then tucking his hair behind his ear, Alex smiled at him.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, Yurochka.”

Yuri gasped and another tear fell. He was so wracked with emotions, he felt his body warm up and at this moment, he didn’t want anyone more than he wanted Alex.

“I love you, Sashenka.”

Alex’s eye grew wide, and Yuri could even see them tear up a bit. Hands in his hair as their mouths met. The kiss was sweet, filled with passion and love. Rolling his body against Alex’s, Yuri moaned.

“I love you, too,” Alex whispered against his lips.

They were both flushed, breathing hard and aroused. Standing up, no other words were spoken as Alex took his hand, leading him down the hallway to his room. Yuri’s heart was slamming in his chest, his entire body was vibrating as more tears fell down his cheeks.

_ He loved Alex _ , he had realized this quite some time ago, but he had never admitted it to himself-- that was till he said it just then. When he heard Alex repeat those words, his eyes so tender and his smile so sweet, Yuri just knew he was going to internally combust.

Alex brushed the hair off his shoulder, kissing at his shoulder, hands moving slowly down his body as they reached the bed. Turning around so he was facing him, Yuri ran his hand down Alex’s face, watching the blush spread from his cheeks down to his neck. Alex wiped his tears away again-- Yuri hated he was crying, but he was feeling so much at that moment-- he couldn’t help it. Taking the hem of his shirt, Yuri lifted it over Alex’s head, running his hands down his chest, leaning over to kiss where his heart was.

Was Alex’s heart racing like his was? Yuri just knew Alex could hear his pounding.

Moving over to the bed, Yuri held his hand out, waited for Alex to slip his pajama pants off and join him.

He was met with Alex’s body over his, his lips pressed to his once more. This kiss was different-- they had shared many kisses over the weeks, but this was  _ more _ . This kiss held a promise, this kiss held their love. Wrapping his arms around Alex, Yuri couldn’t get close enough to him.

“Make love to me, Sashenka.”

Yuri saw as Alex closed his eyes, taking a deep breath then opened his eyes, only to smile down at him. He was met with a kiss, both their tears wet on their faces as Alex’s hands moved down his body. Yuri moaned and arched his body, wanting nothing more than  _ Alex _ . He had never wanted anything more in his life.

Alex’s hand around his cock, a bottle of lube and Yuri was moaning, clutching the sheets as Alex slipped his fingers in him. More tears ran down his cheeks, his mind overloaded with feelings,  _ this was finally happening! _

Kissing at his hip and Yuri was breathing hard. “Yurochka,” Alex spoke against his hip, sucking a bright red spot on him. He felt as if his spirit had left his body when he felt the warm air from Alex’s mouth move over his shaft. His breath shuttering till he felt Alex’s tongue lick him from root to tip-- then he about screamed out when Alex took him into his mouth.

His back arched to the point of breaking, his mind spinning in every direction, tears running down his cheeks as he choked out a sob. The way Alex’s mouth worked on his cock, and his fingers spreading him-- he was not going to last like this… not at all.

“Sashenka!” Yuri cried out.

Alex hummed around his cock, it made his body shake. Moving his hands into Alex’s hair, Yuri looked down, and almost lost it at that moment. Olive green eyes full of longing and love met his, mouth full of his cock-- closing his eyes, Yuri sobbed again. It was all too much-- he loved this man with everything he had.

“I’m… I’m…” he stuttered out.

A wet pop off his cock and Alex kissed at his hip, slipping a third finger in him. Spreading his legs even more, Yuri bit at his fist, suppressing another sob.

“You look so beautiful, Yurochka,” Alex whispered, removing his hands, kissing up his body.

Another sob and Yuri was taking Alex’s face in his hands, kissing him, arching his body more to meet Alex’s.

He had waited for this moment since he first laid eye on Alex-- could Yuri have known when he came to Canada, he would fall in love over a summer? Could Yuri have known a Leroy would walk into his life and make it better? Make it more complete...

That is what Alex was-- what Yuri was missing. His program was missing something, it was missing  _ Alex _ . He always felt like a third wheel when ever he hung out with Victor and Yuuri… JJ and Otabek… hell any of his friends as they had all paired off. He was just on his own. He wasn’t alone anymore.

“Sashenka…” Yuri whispered, “I love you.”

Alex kissed him gently. “I love you, Yuri Plisetsky.”

Another tear and sob left Yuri as he felt the head of Alex’s cock press at his entrance. Tightening his arms around Alex, Yuri stared into Alex’s eyes, biting his lip as he felt him press into him. Yuri sobbed when he felt Alex slowly enter him. It stung as Alex was so large, but Yuri bit his lip and closed his eyes.

“Look at me, Yurochka,” Alex said.

Gasping, Yuri opened his eyes, staring into Alex’s-- feeling every slow push into him. His breathing was shallow, and Alex moved slowly. Once fully inside, Alex held still and brushed the tears off his face again, smiling down at him.

“You are so beautiful,” Alex said, kissing him, holding his body still, allowing Yuri to get use to him.

This was it, he couldn’t get any closer to Alex, they were pressed tight, their sweet slicking their bodies, his scent intoxicating his scenes. Kissing Alex, Yuri dug his fingers into his back, holding him as tight as their bodies would allow.

He loved this man so much.

Alex started to slow pull out, then push back in, Yuri moaned and gasped. It felt so good, so right. Alex moaned as he pushed back in, rolling his hips, making Yuri gasp when he hit his prostate. Another cry out, and Yuri was a total mess-- Alex fucking owned him. 

It was slow, neither in a rush, both wanting it to last. Small kisses exchanged, proclamations of love whispered, tears mixing on their faces. Even as slow as they went, their bodies were heating up, Yuri was leaking all over his abdomen. They were both close. Alex pulled out, and pushed in harder, finding that spot in Yuri that only made him call his name out, over and over.

As stars erupted behind his eyelids, Yuri was sobbing Alex’s name. Alex moaned and called his name as he spilled deep inside of him.

Neither moved, their bodies connected, their hearts beating together, holding one another. Yuri’s hands slick from the sweat on Alex’s back, his skin tasting of salt as he kissed at his shoulder.

“I love you so much,” Yuri sobbed out.

Alex answered him with a kiss. He didn’t need to say it, Yuri felt it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! What made this story happen! Please check out [this art](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/173018647349/yuralex-headcanons-seriously-i-wish-i-had-more) that inspired all of this! This art RIGHT here!!! After seeing LWF write her own headcon, I couldn't help but jump in and write this story! She has given so much with her PliRoy and NOW YuraLex-- it was easy to build this and form a lovely little fluffest of our boys! 
> 
> We did it! We got to the hallway scene!!!! I am going to bit my nails and just.... hope I did it justice. 
> 
> I will probably wrap this story up here SOON-- but it does not mean I am DONE with Yuralex! NOT IN THE LEAST BIT! I will series this off-- and adding any Yuralex one shots, drabbles, shorts to it! So keep a look out for it!!!! LWF is always throwing out new content for them-- and I love the relationships she has built. 
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!
> 
> _Permission was granted to use the pictures in this fic for this scene! Thank you so much LWF for all your support and love through this!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pause for a bit of JJBek!!!!!

It was the second night that Yuri and Alex had not shown up for dinner. JJ nudged Otabek’s foot under the table and all he got was Otabek shaking his head back at him.

JJ was dying to know if they were  _ finally _ making shit official or not. They had been dancing around the entire kissing thing-- going out a bit together ( _ the club was interesting _ ). Everyone around them saw it. Yuri was love struck and he had never seen Alex like this. Both of them smiled more, laughed more-- hell, Yuri was even being nice to him.

He only wanted them both to be happy. They deserved to be happy.

It did not escape his mother’s watchful eye the two missing spots at the dinner table.

“JJ, you and Otabek go check on your brother tomorrow,” she said, “and they better be at dinner tomorrow or I will personally go and drag them over here.”

Otabek chuckled and JJ had to smile.

It had been weird without Yuri around. JJ had gotten use to Yuri tagging along with them to practice, out to the pool, and sure, most evenings he was over at Alex’s-- but they hung out there a lot too. He did love his time with Otabek-- but he was missing the angry little blond that growled at him every turn.

“Think we should go over there tonight?” JJ whispered to Otabek.

Otabek shook his head, “Nah, give them one more night of peace before they are thrusted back into this chaos.”

As Otabek said that, Hugo knocked his juice glass over-- soaking the table. Everyone jumped up, more glasses falling over and Otabek got up to grab napkins. JJ had to laugh, yeah, they can have another night of peace and quiet.

 

* * *

 

The night air was warm but not sweltering hot. Everyone had gone in for the night and JJ was laid back in the pool floating around on a small board. It really did make his muscles feel good and any excuse to have Otabek wet and topless around him was always a plus. They didn’t get the pool often to themselves-- most the time at night. Usually they were tired from practice or rushing off to Alex’s to hang out, he was enjoying this peaceful night.

“You staying in here all night?” Otabek asked as he swam up to him, kissing his cheek.

“Maybe,” JJ said, staring up where the stars were starting to peek out in the night sky.

Otabek grabbed a small board and was floating around with him, their fingers interlaced as insects sang around them. They could hear the commotion inside the house and they just smiled at each other. Kicking his feet, JJ moved them slowly so they were at the edge of the pool and he had Otabek pinned to the wall. Otabek smiled sweetly at him, and leaned in for a kiss.

Pressing himself up to Otabek, he could feel the near weightlessness of Otabek’s legs from the water wrap around him. Kissing Otabek, JJ smiled against his lips, happy for these summers he got with Otabek. Small little noises came from Otabek the more he kissed him and pushed his growing cock against his.

“Don’t get too loud,” JJ whispered between kisses.

“As much as I love Canada and being here with you,” Otabek breathed out, “I miss the privacy we had at my flat.”

“I miss how loud you can get,” JJ laughed out.

Otabek splashed a small bit of water at JJ, his cheeks growing pink as he did. They both knew how loud Otabek  _ could  _ get and they both knew how many times JJ had to press his hand over his mouth as they were fucking so he didn’t alarm the entire house.

Kissing him again, JJ rocked his hips against Otabek’s again. The angle where Otabek was wrapped around him had their cocks perfectly lined up to rub and press against each other. Their bodies were hot, even in the cool waters of the pool. The deeper he kissed Otabek, the more his arousal burned.

“Fuck!” Otabek hissed out. “I’m--”

Pushing back, JJ was too. They were both too close to getting off, and he did not want to do that in the pool. Pushing off the wall, JJ easily lifted himself from the pool then held his hand out for Otabek-- pulling him out. It was then that JJ let Otabek guide them to the side of the shed that was sheltered and push JJ against the side of the building. Otabek was kissing him again, his hips pressing hard into his. When Otabek’s mouth left his, he was kissing along his jawline and down JJ’s throat. Small moans as their bodies pressed tighter, Otabek’s tongue and mouth working his neck and shoulder.

Gasping, JJ reached into Otabek’s swim trunks, grabbing his cock, stroking him with all the need that had built up in him. A loud moan from Otabek and JJ had to turn them so Otabek was against the building. One hand stroking Otabek, the other over his mouth.

“You really need to control yourself better, Altin,” JJ smirked.

A low harmless growl and Otabek’s eyes started to flutter. The more JJ stroked him, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, the more Otabek was coming undone. He was getting more turned on the harder he pressed his hand on Otabek’s mouth, knowing what sounds Otabek would be making. Another good stroke and he could feel Otabek’s cock pulse in his hand, warmth covering his knuckles.

Removing his hand, he kissed Otabek deeply and pulled his shorts back up.

“Let’s go shower,” JJ said.

“Wha… what about you?” Otabek breathed out.

JJ winked, “Oh don’t worry, I’ll get off.”

He had plans to silence his boyfriend yet again… just later. 

 

* * *

 

“What is the point in showering if all we are going to do is get all sweaty and messy again?” Otabek asked, rolling off JJ.

JJ was worn out-- completely spent and ready to sleep for days. Curling on his side, he pulled Otabek to him, kissing his sweaty neck.

“At least let me go clean up,” Otabek said, pushing away from him.

“No,” JJ said, hugging him tighter, “I like you all messy.”

“You’re so filthy,” Otabek chuckled out.

“Do as your king commands!” JJ laughed out.

Otabek groaned, but didn’t pull away. Kissing his forehead again, he felt sleep wanting to take over his body.

“Yura hasn’t answered any of my text,” Otabek said.

“Are you seriously on your phone right now?” JJ asked, peaking out one eye, seeing that sure enough, Otabek had his phone in his hands as JJ was trying to spoon him.

“Was curious if he replied to any of my text.”

“He is busy getting laid finally.”

“You think that is what him and Sasha are doing?”

“Why else would they be missing for two whole days?”

“You do have a point.”

JJ laughed. “I mean… you know how it is when I first get to Almaty… we don’t leave your flat for a week!”

“I do miss walking around naked.”

“I miss you walking around naked,” JJ said, squeezing at Otabek’s hip.

“One day…” Otabek said, not finishing his statement, but both of them knowing what it meant.

“Yeah,” JJ said with a big yawn, “One day soon.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating this week! I had the next chapter written-- but decided to do a short JJBek instead-- so the next one of ready once I edit.   
> Plus I got lazy af and decided to binge watch TV instead and ignore all writing for a few days-- sometimes I need that. Plus we had stupid amount of overtime this week at work... and I just needed a brain break! lol!
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much [Kiwi_pierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_pierce) for test reading this chapter for me!!!! Means so much to me! ((yes, hopefully I cleared up what you said))

Neither left the house for two days. They ordered take out, turned their phones off and explored each others bodies. Yuri had forgotten what skating was, and Alex could have cared less about hockey.

Currently, Yuri was relaxed back against Alex in his tub, letting his hands run up and down his chest as they talked about nothing and everything. Yuri rambled on about his grandpa, talked about how good his grandpa cooked, how small their house was in Moscow-- but how much he loved it.

“Sashenka, I think grandpa would like you,” Yuri said, rubbing small circles with his thumb on Alex’s knee.

“You think so?”

“Da, you are big and strong… he would probably put you to work!” Yuri laughed out.

Alex laughed and wrapped his arms around Yuri, hugging him tightly. “I’d love to meet him.”  


“I’d say you could meet mom, but I never know where she is… always off skating in another country or busy,” Yuri said with a shrug.

“Does that bother you… I mean her being gone?”

Yuri shrugged. “It used too… but grandpa always made up for it! He got me into skating and dancing and kept me busy.”

“I’d like to see you dance,” Alex said, kissing the top of Yuri’s wet head.

“Dance circles around you!”

Alex laughed, “You’ve already done that! I mean ballet, I’d like to see it.”

Yuri felt his cheeks turn red. He used ballet for practice-- it wasn’t something he ever did performance wise. Nodding his head, he turned so their chest were pressed together, water splashing around them.

“Careful, blondie… we soaked the bathroom the last time,” Alex chuckled out.

“Was worth it,” Yuri said with a grin, kissing Alex, pressing his body harder into him. He could not get enough of Alex now that he finally _had_ him. He thought it would grow old, but with Alex it was all new again. Every kiss, touch, lick and bite only made him crave more.

“Yura…” Alex moaned, “Let’s at least get out the tub this time.”

Yuri giggled and worked his way to straddling Alex, “What? Don’t wanna fuck in the tub again?”

“We spent an hour cleaning up the water,” Alex laughed out.

“Was so worth it.” 

 

* * *

 

Yuri was screaming loudly as Alex pounded into him. Grabbing the edges of the kitchen table, Yuri screamed when he hit him _just right_. Alex was gripping his hips and Yuri chanted ‘ Sashenka’ over and over.

“Sashenka!” Yuri screamed.

Alex continued to thrust, watching as his cock would disappear deep inside Yuri, his hands gripping at his hips tightly, he was so close.

“Knock, knock!” a voice called out.

“Fuck!” Yuri yelled.

Alex held still, never pulling out of Yuri, but not moving.

JJ and Otabek walked into the kitchen, both with a knowing smirk even before they saw the couple fucking over the table.

“Looks like we have been found, blondie,” Alex whispered to Yuri.

“Seriously you two!” JJ yelled.

“Is this all you have done?” Otabek asked.

“We are doing it now! Fucking leave!” Yuri screamed.

Otabek took JJ’s hand and led him out the kitchen. They heard JJ whining saying something like “but I want to watch” as they left.

“Fucking perverts,” Yuri growled.

Alex leaned over, kissing Yuri’s neck. “Let’s go get dressed.”

“Can we at least finish?” Yuri asked.

“No!” Otabek yelled.

“Yes!” JJ yelled.

“I hate them both!”

Alex pulled out of Yuri then they ran back to Alex’s bedroom-- where Alex pressed Yuri to the wall and started to kiss him. Lifting his legs, Yuri wrapped them around Alex’s waist-- to hell if he was not getting off.

“Yurochka,” Alex moaned, “We have to be fast.”

“Fuck that,” Yuri breathed, his face red and his chest flushed, “They can wait!”

It turned Yuri on so much that Alex could easily hold him _and_ fuck him properly. He could get a good bounce going, knowing with his arms wrapped around Alex’s neck, he would squeeze at his ass.

Yuri started to moan as Alex could drive in him hard this way, they were panting and Alex moved them over to the bed where he let Yuri go, then climbed on top of him, bending him almost in half as he drove deep inside of Yuri, kissing him as he thrusted.

“I’m going to turn a hose on you two!” JJ called from behind the door.

“Fuck off!” Yuri screamed, running his nails down Alex’s back.

“I… give you… permission… to kill him,” Alex breathed out.

“You hear that asshole!” Yuri yelled, then moaned loudly.

Alex was back kissing him, Yuri forgot about JJ on the other side of the door as Alex pounded deeply into him. Yuri gasped as he pulled off Alex’s mouth, screaming and feeling his body come undone.

Alex’s body started to shutter and Yuri loved feeling the weight of Alex’s body resting on his. They were breathing heavy and he wrapped his legs back around Alex’s waist to keep him close.

“We need to go out there,” Alex said.

Yuri grunted, ready for a nap.

“C’mon, Yurochka,” Alex whispered, kissing under his ear.

“No!” Yuri whined.

“Yes!” JJ said from behind the door.

“Fucking pervert been listening!” Yuri yelled.

Alex laughed and kissed Yuri before getting up. Yuri hated how cold and empty he felt. These past two days had been amazing. Cuddling, kissing, fucking and sleeping.

Grabbing one of Alex’s shirts, Yuri slipped it on and went to clean up in the bathroom as Alex slid his pajama pants on. Opening the door, Yuri saw JJ standing there, smirking at him.

“Pervert!” Yuri growled.

“You are quite a screamer,” JJ laughed out.

“Beka! Come get your perverted boyfriend!” Yuri yelled.

“You _were_ loud,” Otabek said, coming down the hallway, taking JJ’s hand and pulling JJ back to the living room.

“Like you have room to talk,” JJ laughed out, making Otabek blush.

Yuri just stood there fuming till he felt Alex’s hands around his waist and him kissing the top of his head. “I love the way you scream when I’m deep inside you,” he whispered. Yuri moaned and leaned back, the way Alex’s voice was so deep in his ear… fuck!

“Go clean up, blondie,” Alex said, squeezing his ass, “Meet ya in the living room.” 

 

* * *

 

“So yeah… mom says you are both to be at dinner or she is coming over… and um…” JJ said, his face turning red.  


“We got it,” Alex said, as Yuri came out, in only his shirt and a very small pair of briefs, climbing into his lap. His hands immediately started to rub at Yuri’s legs-- they were so toned and so long. He could spend all day worshiping them. Kissing at Yuri’s neck, he knew they had to leave their little bubble. It had been a great two days.

Outside of all the love making, Alex had cooked for Yuri one night. Both of them wearing only aprons, Yuri bare assed on his counter as he cooked. It was adorable and Alex found himself falling more in love with Yuri by the day.

“And also, turn your phones back on,” Otabek said.

“Why?” Yuri asked.  


“People are trying to get in touch with you,” Otabek replied.

Alex rubbed at Yuri’s legs more. They would have to end their seclusion and rejoin society soon.

“It was fun while it lasted,” Alex whispered to Yuri.

“Didn’t last long enough,” Yuri said, wrapping his arms around him, not caring about anyone else in the room. Before Alex knew it, Yuri had straddled him, kissing him deeply.

“Ok! We are out of here!” Otabek said, taking JJ’s hand, pulling him out the door. “Dinner! Both of you there tonight!”

Yuri flipped off the couple as they left and Alex laughed. Running his hands up through Yuri’s hair, he smiled against his lips.

“Wanna go shower before we step outside?” Alex asked.

Yuri nodded, “I plan on dropping the soap!” 

 

* * *

 

“Sasha and Yurochka!” Mrs. Leroy said, glaring at them both. “Don’t think I am too old and stupid to know what you kids are doing!”

They both held their heads down, a blush spreading over their faces.  


“Young love and all is fine! But you both have obligations outside of the bedroom!” she continued. “Yurochka! You for one need to fine tune that program! Don’t even tell me you got it all ready! What am I to say if Victor or Yakov call over here? I can’t very well say you are locked up in some hockey players house! They will be on the first flight out here!”

“Mom--”

“And Sasha! Don’t you even try to pull that sweet tone on me! You have your season hurling at you faster than you know!” Mrs. Leroy stood there with her hands on her hips, lecturing them both. Yuri was ready to melt into the floor-- if it wasn’t for the sudden urge to murder JJ... who was standing outside the kitchen window making faces at them behind his mother’s back.

They both nodded.

“Good, tomorrow back to practices… for you _both!_ ” she said. “And… if you want Sasha, you can use the cabin in the woods for an extended weekend.”

Yuri gasped and looked at Alex who only smiled at him. They both rushed and hugged Mrs. Leroy, hearing her call them silly boys and to go out to the backyard till dinner was ready.

As they stepped out to the backyard, JJ smiled at them. “So… we are all going on a weekend trip, huh?”

Yuri groaned and Otabek smiled.

“Yeah, might be fun,” Alex said, wrapping his arm around Yuri’s shoulder, kissing the top of his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys and their getaway weekend! Art that inspired this getaway can be seen on [LWF's page here!](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/172076306629/yuralex-and-jjbek-from-leroy-siblings-headcanon)

“Did they seriously have to come with us too?” Yuri whined as they went out to Alex’s car.

“Well my car does have the larger trunk to hold all our things,” Alex said, leaning down to kiss Yuri’s forehead, “Plus did we really want to take JJ’s small car?”

“ _ They _ could have taken JJ’s car!” Yuri grumbled.

“So cute when you pout,” Alex laughed out.

“Sasha!” Yuri warned, but Alex only laughed harder.

Pulling up to the Leroy’s house, JJ and Otabek were in the driveway with their bags, waiting. JJ waved like the dork he was at them, smiling as he jogged down to greet them. Yuri hopped out the car and ran inside to grab a few last things he had forgotten.

“I’m surprised he even has anything left over here,” JJ said.

“Well I am sure the majority of it is in the trunk,” Alex said.

As they finished loading in JJ and Otabek’s bags, Yuri came running out the house and jumping down the steps.

“Alright! Let’s go!” he said, “Oh Sasha! Did you pack the bug spray?”

“Of course I did, blondie!” Alex said then leaned down to whisper in his ear “I’m the only one allowed to bite you anyway.”

Yuri’s face turned red and he smiled up at Alex. Fuck he was weak for this guy.

“Sasha! Let me pick the music!” JJ said as him and Otabek climbed in the back seat of the car.

“Oh hell no!” Yuri said. “I am not spending two hours in a car listening to that crap!”

“Yuri-chan!” JJ gasped, “I am hurt!”

“I’ll pick the music,” Alex said as he plug the aux cable into his phone. As the music started up in the car, Yuri turned to look at Otabek, his eyes wide and horror struck on his face.

“Oh no Beka! Sasha has bad taste in music like JJ does!” Yuri wailed as Alex laughed, backing out the driveway.

“My taste in music is  _ not _ bad!” Alex said.

“This is the shit your idiot brother listens to!” Yuri exclaimed.

“Where do you think he learned to like it from?” Alex laughed out.

“This might be a deal breaker!” Yuri squealed.

As they pulled up the stop sign at the end of their road, Alex grabbed the back of Yuri’s head and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. Yuri started to melt into his seat and he quickly forgot all about the bad music choices.

“That boy is whipped,” JJ laughed out.

“Fuck you, JJ,” Yuri dreamily sang out.

Otabek was shaking his head as Alex laughed. This was going to be a good weekend.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later they had made it, and they all compromised-- allowing Otabek to just play his music. JJ was still alive-- Yuri had not killed him and they had made it up to the family house in the woods. It was cooler out there, and Yuri kind of liked the idea of being out and away from everything.

“Phone doesn’t get reception,” Yuri said, looking down at his phone.

“There is Wifi in the cabin, but yeah, anywhere we go around here won’t catch the best reception,” Alex said.

They all stretched when they got out the car and Yuri loved the crisp clean smell of the mountain air.

“There is a trail out back that leads out a lake,” Alex was telling him, wrapping his arms around Yuri, resting his chin on Yuri’s head. “We can go swimming or even fishing.”

“You think we could get the boat down there?” JJ asked.

“Probably,” Alex said.

“Boat?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, we have a small boat with a couple paddles and all, can fit two comfortable in. Easy enough for us to carry down.”

“That could be fun,” Yuri said.

“There are a lot of trails we can jog on too… even go hiking,” Alex said.

“I’d love to go hiking,” Otabek said, leaning against JJ, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“We really need to go to the store,” JJ said, “Mom said there is no food in here since they haven’t been back here yet this season.”

“Let’s get the bags out the car,” Alex said, kissing the back of Yuri’s neck,

“Clear out the car, then me and Beks will head to the store,” JJ said.

Yuri like the sound of that--  _ alone time to Alex _ . Even before they had started to unload their bags out, Yuri was already wrapped around Alex, kissing him deeply. He could feel both their bodies reacting to it and he pulled back-- eyes half lidded, licking his lips. “Let’s get these in… quickly,” Yuri said.  


Alex nodded and in no time they had everything in and just tossed in the living room floor. Alex grabbed Yuri’s hand and led him down a hallway where he was brought into a room with bunk beds.

“Wrong room,” Alex laughed out, shutting the door behind him. “Sorry, that was the room I stayed in most weekends with my brothers. “There is a guest room here with a double bed we can use.”

“Why not the main bedroom?” Yuri asked.

“Parent’s room… too weird,” Alex said, laughing out.

“Ah, you have a point,” Yuri said, following Alex down to another room. It was a lot smaller, though Yuri did not care. There was a double bed with a sheet laid over it. Alex pressed Yuri against the wall, his mouth hot on his as he did.

They didn’t have much time as he was not sure how long Otabek and JJ were going to be gone-- not that he really cared, but he figured best not to start their getaway with murder…

Alex was making those little sounds that drove Yuri insane, it was between a hum and a moan-- Yuri couldn’t quite place it, but the more they kissed, the more his cock pressed against Alex’s.

“We don’t have long,” Alex said, kissing along his jawline, running his hands up his shirt.

Yuri lifted his arms, letting Alex slip his shirt off, then he back Alex to the bed, pushing him onto it. “Fucking lube is in the living room,” Yuri growled out as he started to undo Alex’s jeans, peeling them down his body. “Look at you… already fully turned on,” Yuri teased.

“Only for you,” Alex breathed out.

That sent a shiver down Yuri’s spine-- knowing he got Alex turned on, knowing he was the reason for Alex to blush and the reason Alex was soon going to be calling out his name.

Kissing around Alex’s stomach, feeling the muscles move under his lips only made him smile more. Each small lick, kiss and gentle suck would cause Alex to gasp and gently run his fingers through his hair.

“Yura,” Alex breathed out as his hand wrapped around his cock.

Yuri hummed against his skin, kissing lower, licking at his hip bones, sucking a bright spot on one, his hand slowly stroking over Alex as he did. Peeking up, he could see where Alex’s stomach was clenched, each muscle about popping out of his skin as Yuri breathed heavily over his shaft, not letting his mouth touch him yet.

“Yurochka, don’t tease,” Alex said.

“Maybe I want to hear you beg,” Yuri said, smirking up at him, sticking his tongue out, licking along the swollen head of Alex’s cock.

Alex hissed out, his head falling back to the mattress. “Please… Ah! Yura!”

“Hmmmm,” Yuri hummed, “Not good enough.”

More gentle strokes with his hand and he moved his mouth back to his hip-- kissing and sucking bright spots on him. He kept his hand on Alex’s cock, but kept his grip light, enough to keep him hard, but not enough to make him get off.

“Yura! Please!” Alex said, this time louder.

“You’re getting there,” Yuri chuckled against his hip, nipping at his skin.

“Ah!”

Yuri grinned, seeing Alex squirm like this, his hands moving to grab the sheet on the bed, pulling and tugging at it. He was biting his lower lip and would arch his back. Undoing his own jeans, Yuri used his freehand to stroke his own aching cock-- so hard from watching Alex.

“Fuck… I can almost get off just watching you,” Yuri said.

“Yurochka! Please! Oh god, please please please!” Alex chanted.

“Now  _ that's _ what I call begging,” Yuri said.

Grabbing Alex’s cock with a firmer grip, he didn't tease this time. A long lick up the underside of his shaft, then he was swallowing him down. Alex yelled out, his back arching beautifully on the bed as Yuri took in as much as he could. He let his own cock go in favor of rolling Alex’s balls while his head bobbed up and down on his cock, his cheeks suctioned in. They really didn’t have all the time he wanted--  _ but they had all weekend. _

“Yura!” Alex called out. The way his hips rocked to Yuri’s mouth, not too much as to make him gag, but in rhythm with him. Yuri could taste him already as he steadily leaked into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around, he could feel his entire body shiver as Alex moaned his name out even more. It was easy to tell when Alex was close to getting off, he would start mumbling incoherent words, chanting his name, saying  _ ‘I love you’ _ stringed into all of it. Yuri found it sexy as hell. Another hard pull on his cock and he could feel Alex’s body shudder as he spilled into his mouth.

Swallowing and lifting off Alex’s cock, he saw Alex was laid back with an arm over his eyes, his chest rising and falling. Crawling up the bed, Yuri moved his arm and took his mouth with his. Alex was panting hard as Yuri kissed him, softly moaning and turning to pull Yuri to him.

Yuri pushed up against Alex’s hip, his cock pressing hard against him. Alex took him in his hand, kissed him deep and stroked him off.

“Fuck!” Yuri cried, his head resting on Alex’s chest.

“Exactly,” Alex said.

“Can’t we just stay in here for the weekend?” Yuri asked.

“A little fresh air won’t hurt you, blondie,” Alex laughed out, rubbing at his back.

They could hear the front door open and started to get up to fix their clothes and clean themselves up.

“C’mon,” Alex said, holding his hand out, “Let’s go see what they got.”

Yuri felt his entire body just wanting to go sleep, but he took Alex’s hand let him lead him back out to the living room.

“Seriously, you two!” JJ said. “Can’t even put our bags in our rooms! Lemme guess, you ran off to do perverted things?”

Alex blushed and Yuri rolled his eyes.

“C’mon Sasha, at least help us get the stuff from the car,” JJ said. “We are cooking out tonight!”

Alex leaned over and kissed Yuri’s cheek, “Don’t worry, the one thing JJ can do well is cook on the grill.”

“Maybe if I’m lucky he will set himself on fire,” Yuri grumbled.

“I heard that!” JJ yelled.

“Wasn’t hiding it!” Yuri yelled back.

Otabek rolled his eyes and started to gather their bags. “Which room is ours?”

“Ah… try the second door to the left. That should also be a solo room with a double bed. The rest are bunk beds or mom and dad’s room,” Alex said.

“I guess I’ll take our stuff back to our room and make the bed up,” Yuri said.

“Mom keep clean linens in the hallway closet,” Alex said kissing his forehead.

Yuri smiled up at him, right now, it was just them two in the room-- for all he cared, it was only them two on the planet. “I love you,” he said.

Alex smiled down at him, tucking his hair behind his ear, “Love you, too.”

“And they call us saps?” JJ proclaimed.

Yuri didn’t even acknowledge him, he didn’t care. He had never been happier and couldn’t even remember ever smiling as much as he has recently. Alex kissed him again, “C’mon blondie, let’s get all this put away and we can take a quiet walk… alone.”

Yuri blushed, the way he whispered that last word in his ear sent a shiver down his spine. Nodding, he took their bags and started to get their room all set while Alex helped JJ bring in the food.

This was going to be a great weekend. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I think I am wrapping up a story... more ideas come to mind! So we will enjoy this and well-- keep this going! ha ha ha! ((already have most of next chapter ready-- more JJBek coming at yall btw)) Prob be a little smutty next chapter for a bit-- then that thing called "plot" comes back as they enjoy time in the mountains! <3 
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ’з｀)ﾉ⌒♥*:･。. Just a little JJBek smut.............. ((request from a Tumblr mutual who says they can't get enough of this version of JJBek!))

Otabek had gotten all their stuff back to the room they were calling theirs for the weekend. Him and Yuri were able to find the clean linens and he helped make up their bed, and Yuri came to help him with his. 

“I’m proud of ya, yanno?” Otabek said. 

“Oh? What of?” Yuri asked. 

“Everything,” Otabek said with a smile. “Coming out here, not bitching too much at JJ being here… and how you have been with Alex recently. It all really shows.”

Otabek could see a blush on Yuri’s face. “Fucking sap.” 

“No serious, Yura. I mean it,” Otabek said as they were tugging the sheet and tucking it in. “I see a difference in you… a good one.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Oh stop it!” Otabek said, laughing and grabbing the quilt to lay over the bed as Yuri put the cases on the pillows. “It shows in your skating and everything… You even talked with Yuuri and Victor on the phone without screaming at them.” 

He could see Yuri roll his eyes, then smack him with a pillow. “Stop it.” 

“You act like being in love is a terrible thing.” 

Yuri sighed and flopped on the bed, hugging the pillow close. “It’s not terrible… not at all… I fucking love it! It’s just… well… is a little scary.” 

Otabek was taken back and saw how vulnerable his friend was. Climbing on the bed, he curled up and let Yuri rest his head on his chest. They did this a lot when they first met-- before they realized there was nothing more between them. Otabek ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair, waiting for him to start talking again. 

“Was it scary with jackass?” Yuri asked. 

“Very.” 

“Why?” 

Otabek shrugged, “We had been back and forth for so many summers… and finally, it all just made sense. It was weird though… no more questions… no more ‘what ifs’... it was all just there.” 

“That doesn’t answer anything.”

“Ok, so what is scary?” 

Yuri hugged the pillow tighter. “I don’t feel like burning the city down anymore… I don’t want to stab anyone… I just want to kiss Sasha’s stupid face all day long.” 

“You got it bad.”

Yuri laughed, “Fuck off!” 

“But you are happy, right?” 

“Yeah, it is a weird feeling… and I get it… I was happy when I won gold… but that fades, yanno? But with Sasha… it just grows stronger.” 

“Well let it, you deserve it, Yura.” 

Yuri blushed again, “Ugh!” 

“You two are good together.” 

“Yeah… but what happens at the end of summer?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek sighed, the most dreaded part of the year. That was when their training got intense, they all went back to their respective countries… and relationships held up over jerking off on Skype calls. 

“Why don’t we enjoy this now and not think about that, ok? I mean, our friendship has held up… mine and JJ’s relationship has held up…” 

“I don’t want to be away from him.” 

The way Yuri got quiet then, it really pulled at Otabek. He knew that feeling all too well. 

“Then I guess you better be ready to travel…. A lot.” 

Yuri smiled at him, “Every chance I get!” 

The door opened and JJ walked in, seeing the scene on the bed his smile grew across his face. 

“Well my my,” JJ said, “Can I join in, too?” 

Yuri growled and sat up. Otabek had to laugh, JJ really knew how to get under Yuri’s skin. If Yuri only knew JJ did that shit to piss him off… well it probably wouldn’t be good. 

“Lemme go find Sasha,” Yuri said, leaning over and smacking a loud kiss to Otabek’s cheek. “Thanks for the talk!” 

“Yuri-chan,” JJ said, pointing to his cheek, then flinched back when Yuri balled his fist. “Down kitten! Your Sasha is in the kitchen prepping for dinner.” 

“How long till dinner?” Otabek asked. 

“Got about an hour or so till I start the grill up,” JJ said, climbing in the bed next to Otabek, kissing at his neck. Otabek felt his eyes closing as JJ wrapped his long arms around him. 

“Ugh! You two are gross!” Yuri yelled, slamming the door behind him. 

“Well that is one way to get some privacy,” JJ said, smiling down at him. 

“He is going to kill you one day, and I am not going to be able to stop him!” Otabek laughed out. 

“Will you mourn me?” JJ asked, batting his long eyelashes at him. 

Otabek rolled his eyes, “Maybe Yuri has point.” 

“Oh Beks! Tell me you will mourn me and never love anyone as you do me!” JJ said, making his voice all extra high pitch as he continued to flutter his lashes. 

Otabek couldn’t help but laugh. JJ was such a fool-- but damn he loved him. Even as he sat there, flashing his ‘JJ Style’ at him-- waiting for a damn answer. 

“You are ridiculous,” Otabek said, grabbing his face and kissing him. The easiest way to shut him up and change the subject really. JJ kissed so damn good, he always seem to lose his head when they got to making out. The way JJ would work his mouth on his, slide his tongue next to him-- practically mouth fuck him, drove him crazy. Otabek moaned and pushed JJ against the mattress, pulling at his clothes. 

“Babe, we got dinner--”

Otabek silenced with a kiss, again. They had an hour, plenty of time. Hell, who knows how many times Yuri and Alex had already run off to have fun-- now was his chance. 

“Take your clothes off,” Otabek said, pushing off the bed, and going to his bag. 

JJ raised an eyebrow at him and Otabek gesture for him to continue as he found what he was looking for. 

“Aren’t you going too--” 

Otabek cut him off by placing his finger to his lips, quieting him again. JJ opened his mouth, sucking at Otabek’s finger, making his eyes roll back and moan softly. He was trying so hard to keep control of this, but at times, JJ just made it hard. The way his lips wrapped around his finger, his hot mouth licking at him-- fuck! Curling his finger, grabbing JJ’s lip, he pulled at it, pulling JJ’s face to his, removing his finger and kissing him. 

Running his hand down JJ’s body, he took his cock in his hand and stroked him till he was fully hard. More kisses then Otabek was sucking along his neck, leaving marks every chance he got. 

Moving down to his chest, Otabek swirled a nipple in his mouth, nipping at it gently. JJ hissed out, but it quickly turned to a moan when he licked at it. Grabbing the lube he pulled from their bag, he poured some on his fingers and started to massage right behind JJ’s balls, watching those big blue eyes close as JJ quietly moaned. 

“So the King can be quiet,” Otabek whispered in his ear. 

JJ hummed back a response as Otabek’s finger trailed further down, circling around his entrance. Moving his mouth back to JJ’s neck, he breathed in his cologne and gently pressed his finger in, loving how JJ gasped and his body go stiff. 

“Relax,” Otabek whispered. 

JJ nodded, relaxing his body. Otabek moved his finger slowly in and out, watching as the blush went from JJ’s cheeks down his neck and to his chest. Sliding in another finger, Otabek went back to sucking gently at his nipples. 

“Beks!” JJ moaned out. 

“Shhhhhh, relax and enjoy,” Otabek whispered, licking at his other nipple curling his fingers so he could feel JJ shudder under him. More soft moans and Otabek steadily massaged at his prostate, watching as his cock leaked more on his stomach. 

“Beks… babe… please!” JJ begged. 

“I bet if I stroked your cock right now, you would easily cum,” Otabek whispered in his ear. 

“Yes! Please!” JJ said, grabbing the bedding the more Otabek curled his fingers. 

“How about I keep doing this, and we see how long it takes?” Otabek asked, curling his fingers, pressing harder into him. 

JJ moaned and turned his head, his lips pouting as his brows tightly knit on his face. Capturing his lips, Otabek mimicked with his tongue what his fingers were doing. JJ moaned again and Otabek continued to fuck him with his fingers. 

The more he work JJ, the more JJ was coming undone. Tight clenching around his fingers and JJ gasping as he pulled off his mouth-- Otabek could feel JJ’s entire body shake as he moaned loudly, his cock spilling all over his stomach. 

“And I didn’t even touch your cock,” Otabek whispered in his ear. 

“Beks…” JJ moaned softly. His chest rising and falling rapidly. “I love you.” 

Otabek rested his head on JJ’s chest, just listening to the fast drum of his heart. He was still fully clothed as JJ just laid there coming down off his orgasm-- hands lazily just rubbing up and down his back. He loved seeing JJ like this, it turned him on so much watching his reactions to him. He had thought for a moment just bending him over and driving into him, but he knew JJ would be done for the entire night if he did that-- and they still had dinner to cook. 

“Let’s go start getting the grill ready,” Otabek said, kissing at JJ’s neck. 

He could feel JJ reach for his cock but Otabek pulled away. “You can take care of me later.” 

JJ smiled at him, pressing his hands to either side of his face, kissing him deeply. “What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you are?” 

“Why don’t you go ask Yuri?” Otabek laughed out. 

“And here I was being all lovey!” JJ chuckled. 

“I know,” Otabek said, kissing JJ again, “It is cute.” 

“I want to just go to sleep now,” JJ whined. 

“Oh c’mon…” Otabek said as he sat up, grabbing JJ’s arms, pulling him up sitting. “Let’s get you cleaned up and dressed.” 

JJ sat up, kissed him gently and Otabek had to smile at him. His hair was all messed up, his cheeks red and his eyes glazed over. He loved seeing JJ looking fucked out-- and he had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! we will move to some outdoor activities as a certain artist was saying how these boys need more 'fresh air'! XDDDD ((and I have to agree)) 
> 
> Yes our boys are sappy and in love! But I have a feeling............. JJ is gonna push our little Yura a little 'too' far next chapter. ((oops)) NO SPOILERS! **See you next chapter!**
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	23. Chapter 23

Yuri was laid back on the pier as the sun washed over him. Otabek and Alex had taken the boat out and were fishing a bit and JJ was off… somewhere.

Yuri didn’t feel like going in the boat as he would have to wear that ugly ass life vest, and he didn’t want bad tan lines. He had a small radio playing as he adjusted his sunglasses, settling in to nap a bit.

It was only their second day out at the cabin, and he was really enjoying the lake. They had brought lunch down and ate on the pier earlier. They didn’t have their phones, and JJ had found a deck of cards for them to play poker with. Apparently Otabek and Alex were the best at poker faces, whereas Yuri and JJ were completely readable.

“Seriously, blondie… your eyes light up when you have a good hand,” Alex said.

“Shut up,” Yuri grumbled when he lost yet another hand.

They had played many rounds, only betting potato chips, nothing serious. Yuri ended up having to give Alex kisses for every hand he lost-- which he didn’t mind at all. Alex whispered he could pay him the rest  _ later _ , making Yuri smile and blush at the same time. When it was all over, he rubbed sunscreen all over Alex’s body (taking his sweet time doing so-- to the annoyance of the others) before him and Otabek took off with rowing the boat out into the waters.

“It’s just you and me, kitten,” JJ said, smiling at Yuri.

“Good, I can kill you with no witnesses!” Yuri growled out.

JJ laughed, “Actually I am gonna head back up the house and get a few things ready for the campfire tonight.”

Yuri shrugged, he was planning on napping anyway. Yuri was amazed how much fun he could have not being connected to the internet. The sounds all around him where peaceful and quiet. If he looked hard enough, he could see Otabek and Alex way out in the lake on the small boat. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off to sleep with a smile on his face.

He must have been dreaming… or something. He felt something slimy on his stomach… moving... and when he went to rub at it-- it moved! 

His eyes snapping open and he saw the largest frog ever in existence resting on his chest. There was a brief moment when he swore the damn frog was as scared as he was-- both their eyes wide and wondering ‘ _ what the fuck _ ’!

Screaming, Yuri smacked the frog away and jumped up. He was smacking at his skin as if the creature was still on him.

It was when he heard JJ laughing like a hyena that Yuri saw red. The way JJ was clutched over, holding his stomach-- laughing. Yuri growled and started to advance on him. JJ took off running and Yuri screamed again, chasing after him. They ran up to the trail then JJ worked his way back to the pier-- diving into the water.

Yuri followed suit, diving in after him, swimming as hard as he could. He could hear Alex and Otabek yelling for them both, but right now, his sights where on killing JJ.

“Yuri-chan! It was a joke!” JJ yelled out, swimming out further into the lake.

Yuri easily caught up to him, dunking his head under water. “You asshole!” Yuri screamed.

JJ’s head came back up, spitting water and Yuri pushed him back down again. Every time JJ was able to work his back up to get air-- Yuri was steadily pushing him back under the water and holding him the best he could there.

“Yuri!” voices yelled as Yuri continued to hold JJ under the water. He was growling and trying to kick JJ, but JJ kept moving from his grip.

A loud splash and next thing Yuri knew, Alex had his arms wrapped around him, holding him back.

“I’m going to kill him!” Yuri screamed.

“Yura, calm down,” Alex said.

“NO! That fucker put a frog on me!” Yuri screamed.

Otabek was still in the boat, rowing out to where JJ had swam off too, then helping him into the boat.

“Was it worth it?” Otabek asked.

JJ was laughing and still spitting water, “Yes!”

Yuri growled and thrashed in the water. He wanted so badly to drown him!

“Blondie,” Alex said, holding him next to him, “Just calm down.”

“Damn, Yuri-chan! I didn’t know you could swim like that!” JJ said from the boat.

Yuri growled and snapped his teeth.

“Best to just leave him be right now, little brother,” Alex laughed out, turning Yuri so they were face to face. Yuri could see the water droplets on his face as Alex smiled at him, “Please don’t drown my brother.” Yuri would have fought more, but he had a wet Alex kissing him. Wrapping his arms around him, he thought that stupid life vest was so worth it right now as it held them both up in the water.

“No fair,” Yuri grumbled, “You know my weakness!”

“That I do!” Alex laughed at him, pushing wet hair off his face.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Race you back to the pier,” Alex said.

“No fair! You got the life vest!”

“Ok… I’ll give you a head start!”

Yuri took off through the water, swimming as hard as he could, he could hear Alex behind him but dared not to look. Kicking as hard as he could, Yuri made it to the pier just a split second before Alex did.

“Ha! Beat you!” Yuri said, throwing himself in Alex’s arms.

Alex laughed, “You swim really good!”

“Yeah, grandpa had me in swim classes for a bit there when I was younger,” Yuri said, swimming around to the ladder on the pier and climbing up. “I’m killing JJ once he is back, by the way.”

“Over a frog?” Alex asked as he got on the pier. “All I heard was you screaming then you were trying to drown him!”

“He put a huge frog the size of a small dog on me!” Yuri yelled.

“It wasn’t that big!” JJ said as the boat came back up to the pier.

Yuri growled and lunged back at JJ-- but Alex was faster and grabbed him around the waist, holding him still. Shaking his head, Alex spun Yuri around and kissed him. Yuri knew it was only a distraction and the minute Alex pulled back from the kiss, Yuri lunged at JJ as soon as he could -- pushing him off the pier back into the lake.

“Let’s go back,” Yuri said, taking Alex’s hand and walking back up the cabin. 

 

* * *

 

It never would have occurred to Yuri how much he loved being out in the peace and quiet. He really thought he would lose his mind out here, but he found he was loving it. Maybe it was being with Alex, or having no strict schedule to follow-- he even liked not being attached to his phone constantly.

They had an outdoor shower off to the more shaded side of the cabin and they decided to go rinse down there before heading in.

The water came out cold, but it was refreshing and Yuri loved it. Pulling the cord, the water rained down over his head.

“I could just stare at you doing that all day,” Alex said to him.

Yuri grabbed his arm and pulled him under the cool water with him. “Let’s wash down and head in a for little bit,” Yuri said smirking at him.

“Sounds like a plan,” Alex said as he leaned down, kissing Yuri till his mind started to spin.

Yuri never knew a kiss could get him going so easily. The more Alex worked his mouth on his, the more he knew they needed to get inside-- _soon_. Reaching up pull the cord again so they could turn off the water, something jumped on his hand.

Yuri started screaming the moment he saw the frog on his hand.

“GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!” Yuri was screaming loudly.

Alex quickly grabbed the frog then set it outside the shower stall. They could hear JJ laughing right on the other side of the wall.

“YOUR FUCKING DEAD, JJ!” Yuri screamed.  

 

* * *

 

JJ didn’t stop his tormenting of Yuri. It was odd as spiders did not bother him-- neither did small snakes. JJ had been doing a trial and error to see what made Yuri scream in terror. He really thought the snake would do it, but Yuri shrugged and kept on without giving it a second thought.

_ Apparently it was just frogs. _

“Sasha! You don’t understand!” Yuri whined. “They are soft and not slimy… but slimy at the same time… their bellies are all weird… and don’t even start me on the tongues!”

“Ribbit,” Alex teased at him.

“Dammit! Don’t!” Yuri screamed out, slapping at Alex’s arm.

Alex laughed and hugged his trembling boyfriend in his arms.

Later that evening when they were all settled outside to the bonfire-- Yuri went to grab beers from the cooler they brought out. The minute he opened it, three frogs jumped out at him.

Yuri screamed again, and by the time he went to look for JJ-- JJ had already ran off. Otabek and Alex just shook their heads. Yuri was seeing red and ready to just murder JJ. He could feel his body shake as he started yelling out his name.

“Where is he getting all these fucking frogs?” Yuri yelled.

Alex went inside and brought out the vodka, hoping the calm Yuri and make him forget the fact he wanted to murder JJ. A few shots in, and Yuri was warm by the fire and snuggled up to Alex. When JJ finally returned, Yuri attempted to move, but ended up falling onto Alex.

“Good call getting him drunk, Sasha!” JJ said as he sat next to Otabek, kissing his cheek.

“You know, if you keep this up, I’m going to let him kill you,” Alex said.

“Oh c’mon! This is just the stuff we use to do to each other as kids!” JJ said. “Plus I love how Yuri screams like a girl when he is scared.”

Yuri growled and tried to get up, but the alcohol in his body was making all his limbs jelly. Alex’s arms around him, and he managed to crawl into Alex’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder.

“J… J…” Yuri drunkenly said, “I’ll kill ya!”

“And I think I need to go take him to bed,” Alex said. “Make sure you douse the fire with water before coming in.” Easily picking Yuri up, Alex took him inside and laid him out on the bed-- where Yuri was fast asleep before he even had the covers on him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer - No frogs where injured or hurt in the making of this chapter._
> 
> No sexy time in this-- Just more so JJ tormenting poor Yuri! <3 But he made it out alive-- so that is plus! Also, there probably won't be another update till the weekend! So if you have any request for the upcoming chapters-- shoot a comment or send me a message/ask! 
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates-- I was a slug and did NOTHING ALL WEEK LONG! ((and I loved it)) lol!!!!

When Yuri woke the next morning, his head was throbbing and the light was pouring in the room. The more he stirred, the more he was remembering  _ why _ he felt this way.

“Oh blondie, you’re awake,” Alex said, coming in and pushing coffee and pills into his hands.

“The hell?” Yuri said, taking both and setting the coffee aside.

“Was keeping you from killing my brother,” Alex said.

“So you got me drunk?” Yuri asked.

Alex laughed and kissed his cheek, “And I didn’t even get a chance to take advantage of you.”

“Now I must really kill him,” Yuri groaned out, “and I also give you permission to take full advantage of me any time.”

Alex laughed and kissed his forehead. “Duly noted.”

“So what are we doing today?” Yuri asked, stretching and yawning.

“Was think maybe a nice hike and then some time at the lake.”

Yuri nodded, “Lemme just dull this headache.” Leaning over, Yuri pulled Alex to him, burying his head on his chest as Alex fell to his back on the bed. “This might help my headache.” Taking Alex’s hand, Yuri pulled Alex’s hand to his cock, hard from morning sleep.

Alex chuckled, kissing the top of his head and started to lazily stroke him. Yuri moaned softly, his head still hurt, but having Alex’s hands  _ on him _ made him not think about it. Gasping when Alex tightened his grip, stroked him harder, he bit down on his bottom lip, hugging his arms tighter around Alex.

“Sashenka,” Yuri moaned out.

“C’mon Yurochka,” Alex whispered in his hair, “come for me.”

A warm sensation rolled over Yuri as he held onto Alex tightly. He loved this man so much, be it the way he was making him feel right now, or the way he always made him feel. Alex’s hand moved over him more as Yuri breathed harder, closing his eyes, he felt himself release and all the tension in his body was gone. Alex kissed the top of his head and held him a few more moments.

“Want me to make you some breakfast?” Alex asked, hugging Yuri tighter.

“How about I make you breakfast?” Yuri asked, looking up and smiling at Alex.

“You cook?”

“Hey! Of course I do!” Yuri exclaimed, playfully slapping at Alex. Yuri rarely cooked, and it was always a disaster when he did-- but how hard could breakfast be?

Alex laughed and hugged him tighter. 

 

* * *

 

“Yura, you know Alex and JJ are the better cooks?” Otabek grumbled as they were in the kitchen-- making the biggest mess ever.

“Shut up!” Yuri growled. How hard could this be? A couple omelets, coffee, and some cut up fruit. “Just cut the fruit!”

Yuri was chopping peppers and onions, wondering how Alex always made his so perfectly cut. His looking like a complete massacre of vegetables-- all different sizes and why did the onions make his eyes water so bad?

Everything seemed to go everywhere. He kept having to fish out eggshells when he cracked the eggs. He couldn’t find the pan to cook them on-- the kitchen was completely destroyed.

“You boys need any help?” JJ called out from the living room where him and Alex were watching TV.

“Nah, we got it, babe,” Otabek called back out.

“Do we have anymore coffee?” Alex asked.

“We can make more!” Yuri yelled.

Ugh! His coffee was not nearly as good as Alex’s was. He use the automatic drip pot, but he loved Alex’s pour over more and had gotten use to it. He had egg all over the counter, eggshells all the fuck over and was trying to get coffee going.

“Here, let me help,” Alex said, all a sudden behind him, his arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

“I want to make you breakfast though!” Yuri whined out.

“I know, and I love you for trying,” Alex said.

It ended up being Alex coming through, helping him fish out eggshells from the egg mess in the bowl, JJ finishing cutting up the vegetables as he helped Otabek with the fruit.

“How do you two manage alone?” JJ asked.

Otabek shrugged, “I usually go to my parents when I’m home.”

“I eat at Yuuri and Victor’s,” Yuri grumbled.

“Makes sense,” Alex said, kissing Yuri’s cheek. “And how did you manage egg shell in your hair, blondie?”

Yuri groaned as Alex pulled a piece of eggshell from his hair.

It had almost been a total disaster. What was nice though, was that Alex didn’t take over, he showed Yuri how to do it all. Though Yuri was distracted, everytime Alex was speaking, he was watching his mouth move or enjoying the way Alex’s hands were on him  _ helping _ him cook.

As the omelettes were almost done, Alex made them all coffee and JJ was getting everything set up.

“You just need more practice is all,” Alex said to Yuri, kissing his forehead.

“Well maybe you can teach me a few things,” Yuri said, smiling up at Alex.

“Of course, anything,” Alex said, taking Yuri’s face in his hands and kissing him.

“Gross!” JJ called out.

Yuri flipped him off. 

 

* * *

 

They had packed lunches and took off hiking late morning. Alex and JJ said there was a perfect view of the mountains and countryside a few miles out. Yuri figured it would all be easy as athletic as he was.

He was wrong.

There was something with the uphill push and walking that worked his legs a bit differently than he was use too. Even a few points where it got steeper and they had to climb a bit. They took a few breaks, drinking down the water they had brought along, thankful that Alex said they should bring extra water in their packs.

It had been a beautiful day, warm but not smoldering hot. Yuri was distracted each time Alex would lift his shirt and wipe his face down-- a few times unable to stop his hands from reaching out and feeling over his body.

Alex would laugh out and take Yuri in his arms. “Always molesting me, huh?”

Yuri would smile up at him. “Every chance I can get!”

As they reached the summit point, Yuri was looking out over miles of mountains. “Oh wow!” he yelled, hugging Alex tighter to him. “This is amazing!”

“Glad you liked it,” Alex said. “We always did this hike when we were kids. It is one of my favorite places.”

“Let’s rest a bit and have lunch before heading back,” JJ said.

The area had nice shade and Yuri rested back against Alex as they ate then played a round of cards. Yuri found he was more relaxed sitting between Alex’s legs, leaning back on him and just looking out over the mountain. Alex was in some conversation with Otabek and JJ as they had a card came still going. He wasn’t paying much attention to any of it-- outside of the way Alex’s chest rumbled when he talked or laughed, the way his hand absently would rub down his arm or play with his hair. There was a nice breeze blowing and he could feel himself easily drifting off to sleep.

When Yuri opened his eyes again, he saw Otabek and JJ were nowhere to be found, and Alex was sleeping with both arms wrapped around him. He took a moment to look up and just smile at how relax Alex’s face seemed. He was use to seeing Alex smile or being just very aware of what was around them. Lifting his hand, he traced down the side of his face, his finger trailing over the beauty mark under his eye, then down to his lips. Arms tightened around him as Alex kissed at his fingers. His eyes opened slowly, looking down at Yuri.

“Hey,” Alex whispered.

“I love you,” Yuri blurted out. Not even sure where all that was coming from. Maybe it was the perfect setting where they were leaned against each other, under a tree on top a mountain, maybe it was the thinner air… or maybe, he just really meant it. Alex kissed the top of his head, holding him even tighter. “I love you, too.”

“Can we just stay here?” Yuri asked.

Alex lifted an eyebrow. “Are you too tired?”

Yuri shook his head. It wasn’t that. It was peaceful, quiet-- and the view was amazing. “Just want to hold onto this as long as I can.”

“Well maybe we can come back again before the summer is over,” Alex said.

Yuri sighed. There it was. The dreaded thing they both had in the back of their minds. The end of summer. How could Yuri just go back to Russia and pretend there was not someone he was longing and pining for here in Canada of all places? Was he to just skate all day long, Skype at random hours with Alex and hope to find free days that link together to hop on a plane and slip away?

“Yeah… definitely should come back,” Yuri whispered, hugging Alex’s arms back tightly around him. He had to turn his face away so Alex wouldn’t see his face turn red, or the tear that threaten to fall.

A kiss to top of his head and they grew quiet again. Both of them wondering how they were going to let go when summer was over. 

 

* * *

 

“C’mon JJ,” Otabek said, “We should head back before they wake up.”

“They are fine, plus Sasha knows the way back,” JJ said.

“What the hell are we even doing?” Otabek asked.

“Well, when I was little… I wandered off once and came on this trail here,” JJ said, as the continued to walk on a narrow path that lead off away from the other two. “A little further and it is a very secluded spot but the best view ever!”

“You mean better than what we already saw?” Otabek asked.

“Much!” JJ said, reaching back and taking Otabek’s hand.

They walked a bit more, and Otabek had to wonder how much further they were going till they came through a clearing that was on the very edge of the mountain. Looking down, it would be a very steep fall-- but when he looked up, his breath caught as he saw how amazing everything was.

“Just… don’t get too close to the edge there,” JJ said.

Otabek chuckled, pulling JJ to him and wrapping his arms around him. Resting his head on JJ’s shoulder, they just stood there and looked out at a once in a lifetime view. “I don’t want to leave,” Otabek said, a statement that weighed heavy on many different levels.

JJ for once didn’t have any words. He hugged Otabek tighter to him, kissing at his temple. That was the problem with long distance relationships. You spent a small amount of time only together, to spend so much apart. Every time it was getting harder and harder to let go. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	25. Chapter 25

The walk back was lively-- JJ was telling really bad jokes, Yuri was threatening his life while Otabek and Alex laughed at them both. They were not walking fast as no one in a hurry to get back. Once they stepped out into clearing they all looked up, seeing black clouds looming above them.

“You never know when a storm is going to hit in the mountains,” JJ said.

“We better hurry and get to walking a bit faster,” Alex said.

They all picked up the pace, feeling the winds around them change and the leaves turning up on the trees. They could feel the temperatures drop a slight bit and decided to walk even faster.

“Thank fuck we are not far from the cabin!” Yuri said, lacing his fingers with Alex’s as they kept a fast pace going.

At that moment, thunder and lightening bursts through the sky as rain started to fall. All of them yelping and taking off in a sprint back to the cabin. They were only a kilometer or so out, thankfully on the more level area of the hike.

“C’mon, blondie!” Alex yelled, not letting go of his hand-- but slowing down his pace. He was faster running than Yuri was, but he wasn’t going to leave him behind. He saw JJ had done the same thing, taking Otabek’s hand. By the time they got back to the cabin, they were soaked and so where their packs they had brought with them.

“We will worry with them later,” Alex said, grabbing towels from the mud room so they could all dry down a bit and discard their outer clothing.

More lightening and thunder rumbled around them while they all changed into more comfortable clothing.

“Looks like we are in for the night,” JJ said, turning the TV on to catch the weather report.

It seemed the storms were not letting up till morning.

“Then I guess it is movies and popcorn,” Alex said. 

 

* * *

 

It was only midway through the second movie that the lights cut off. Yuri was surprised they had stayed on as long as they had due to the intensity of the storm. There were times the cabin shook from the hard pounding of thunder and you could almost feel the electricity in the air.

“I’ll get the candles and radio,” JJ said.

Yuri curled into Alex’s side more-- a blanket wrapped around him, and feeling sleepy though it was still early.

“Good thing we already had dinner,” Alex said, twirling Yuri’s hair between his fingers.

There were little things Yuri noticed that Alex did when he was nervous about something. One being the endless twirling of his hair. Not that Yuri minded it, he had just noticed it. Alex would also keep Yuri within touching distance and he would lean in and kiss the top of his head, holding for a moment as he breathed him in.

“You ok, Sasha?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Alex said, smiling at him and kissing his forehead. 

“Oh Sasha  _ hates _ storms!” JJ said, laughing as he came back into the room, lighting candles and handing the radio over to Otabek.

Another clap of thunder and Yuri noticed how Alex tensed up, but tried to act as if he was ok. Running his hand down Alex’s face, Yuri kissed him gently.

“We need to drink!” Yuri said.

“What?” Alex asked.

“Well… if we all get drunk, the last thing we will care about this damn storm!” Yuri said, smiling at his scared boyfriend.

Alex laughed and hugged him. “You have a crazy sense of logic, Yura.”

Otabek grabbed a flashlight and went into the kitchen as JJ was lighting candles all around the living room. Yuri thought with the storm and the lights out-- it was all just perfect. He just wanted to take Alex’s mind off the storm. Personally, he loved them. Hearing the thunder blast all around them-- it excited him.

“Hey JJ,” Otabek called, “Come help?”

“What the hell are they doing?” Yuri asked.

Alex shook his head. They could hear them moving around in the kitchen but couldn’t see exactly what was going on. After a few moments, Otabek came out with four shot glasses and a bottle of tequila-- JJ behind him with limes cut up on a plate and salt.

“Oh shit,” Yuri said.

“That’s right, kitten,” JJ said with a wink, “We are drinking it up!”

Alex groaned then a clap of thunder rumbled the cabin and he jumped. Yuri kissed his cheek and brushed Alex’s hair back. “We better start him off with a double shot!” Yuri laughed out, kissing Alex’s cheek again. He was finding this side of Alex too adorable.

Otabek started to fill the glasses and Yuri looked at Alex grinning.

“What?” Alex asked.

Yuri leaned in, licking a long wet trail up his neck. Grabbing the salt, he shook some on his skin and grabbed a lime, shoving it in his mouth.

“Only one way to do this shot!” Yuri said with a smirk.

Grabbing the shot glass, Yuri leaned in, gently sucking Alex’s neck and nipping at his skin. When he pulled back, he knocked the drink back then leaned in, taking the lime from Alex’s mouth, gently licking at his lips.

“Show off,” Otabek laughed out.

“Oh I like these kinda shots,” Alex said, leaning in as Yuri removed the lime from his mouth, kissing him till his head spun. “My turn,” he whispered against Yuri’s lips.

“So Otabek... “ JJ said, “Can I lick salt off of you?”

“Babe, lemme get drunk first,” Otabek chuckled.

JJ pouted as Alex pushed Yuri back into the couch cushions, pushing his shirt up to his neck. Yuri yelped out when Alex’s mouth covered his nipple, gently sucking at it and making it wet before shaking salt over it. Grabbing the lime, Alex squeezed it over his navel, making Yuri giggle at the juices hitting his skin and running down his stomach.

Lightening struck around them as Alex growled and leaned back down, covering his nipple with his mouth, and licking off the salt. Sitting up, he knocked the shot back before bending back down to lap up the lime juice on his stomach and navel.

Yuri felt his cheeks turning red, knowing Alex just _ had to _ show him up-- even in body shots.

“Show off!” Yuri growled, sitting up and kissing Alex.

“You two!” JJ yelled, “Take it to your room and leave the tequila here!”

Another roll of thunder and Alex jumped a bit. Yuri loved seeing Alex so vulnerable like this-- it was rare he was the one offering all the comfort, he found he liked it.

“We need to drink more,” Alex laughed out.

“Then cool it with the foreplay,” Otabek laughed out.

“You mean… normal shots?” Yuri asked. “That’s lame as fuck!”

Otabek rolled his eyes, “Ok maybethe... not so--”

“--lewd.” JJ said.

“I think these two are prudes,” Alex whispered in his ear.

“I heard that,” JJ said. 

“Prudes?” Otabek asked.

Next thing they knew, Otabek had grabbed the salt shaker, moving closer to JJ. Picking his arm up, Otabek licked at his wrist then shook the salt over his skin. Grabbing a lime, he shoved it in JJ’s mouth then smiled at him. His mouth back on JJ’s wrist, and Yuri could hear the hum from JJ.

“Definitely prudes,” Yuri chuckled.

Otabek took his shot then had JJ pressed back as he kissed the lime from his mouth. It was only a second before Otabek was spitting out the lime, then just kissing JJ-- his hands high on JJ’s thigh, massaging at his legs.

Yuri threw a lime at them, laughing as more thunder rumbled around them.

“Now who needs a damn room?” Yuri asked.

JJ looked starry eyed as Otabek pulled away from him. “Let’s turn the radio on.”

The cabin lit up as lightening sparked and Alex jumped, grabbing Yuri by the waist, and holding him tightly.

“Sasha,” Yuri said, resting back and holding him tighter, running his fingers through his hair-- knowing his hair would be in knots from Alex twisting it so much. “It’s fine. We are in the cabin.”

“I know… they are just… really close,” Alex whispered, “there is no time between the lightening hitting and the thunder.”

“Well, let’s have another drink then, ok?” Yuri asked. “We can get you good and drunk then you will sleep through this storm.”

“I forgot how bad they can get in the mountains,” Alex said, his body visibly shaking.

Sitting up, Yuri poured them another shot, then sprinkled salt on his wrist, holding the lime in his mouth as he winked at Alex. He could see Alex relax a bit before he took his wrist into his mouth, gently sucking at the salt, then taking the shot. Their lips barely brushing as the lime was passed between them.

Otabek and JJ were playing with the radio, only getting a lot of static before some old instrumental music came through. They shrugged at each other-- as some music was better than none. It took two more shot to get Alex to stop jumping every time thunder and lightening happen, and Yuri himself was feeling over warm and comfortable.

The music changed over on the radio, it was more upbeat and had a flare to it. JJ’s eye grew wide as he turned to look at Otabek.

“Beks! Salsa music! Let’s dance!” JJ exclaimed.

Otabek held his hands up as he shook his head while laughing. “I’ll never be  _ that _ drunk!”

“C’mon!” JJ whined.

Yuri smiled and kissed Alex’s cheek as JJ begged his boyfriend to dance with him. Finally, JJ turned and looked at Yuri, “C”mon kitten! We know you can dance!”

Before Yuri could even say anything, JJ had his hand and Alex was pushing off the couch. He blamed it totally on the alcohol in his body as he let JJ spin him around the living room and dance. Yuri even found himself dancing along-- and even laughing. Alex and Otabek were laughing, cheering them on as they over exaggerated their moves, swung their hips to the music, and he even let JJ do a mock lift with him.

When the music changed over to something softer, Yuri was still laughing as JJ started to slowly dance with him. It was that moment Alex and Otabek got up-- Alex taking Yuri and pulling him close and Otabek wrapping his arms around JJ. Resting his head on Alex’s shoulder, Yuri breathed a sigh of relief when lightning struck again and Alex didn’t jump. Smiling, he kissed gently at Alex’s neck, pressing their chest together tightly-- letting their heart beats together. The storm brewing around them, but none of them cared anymore as they slow danced in the living room to candlelight. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there are moments I want to wrap up this story... and then LWF throws out new art and then I feel I can NEVER be done with this story! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	26. Chapter 26

Yuri was having a hard time standing on his own-- but so was Alex. They were on the couch leaning on each other, laughing at nothing. The storm was still brewing around them, and after more tequila, Alex was not even noticing. What Alex was more consistent on, was kissing Yuri’s neck as his fingers tickled at his sides.

“Sasha!” Yuri giggled out, trying as hard as he could to get Alex’s hands off his rib cage where they were doing the most damage. Alex responded with sucking hard on his neck and making Yuri squeal out. When Alex popped off his neck, Yuri was still laughing and smacked playfully at him.

“Dammit, Sasha!” Yuri laughed out, holding his neck. “Always marking me up!”

“You know it, blondie,” Alex said, moving back in, his mouth back on Yuri’s neck, pushing him in the couch.

“Ah!” Yuri yelled out, laughing and trying to get Alex off of him. The fact that Alex was larger than he was-- and that they were both overly drunk was working against him. “I swear, Sasha!”

“Alright you two! You have a room, now go use it!”” JJ called out, going into the kitchen, opening cabinets.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Otabek asked.

“Bring me a flashlight, Beks! Can’t see a damn thing in here!” JJ called out.

“Cause the lights are out,” Otabek said, taking the flashlight with him.

“Let’s go back to our room,” Alex mumbled in Yuri’s ear, sucking gently on his lobe. Yuri moaned softly and put his hands on Alex’s shoulders, trying to push him up.

Getting up was a lot easier said than done. First-- Alex rolled and fell off the couch, causing Yuri to submit to a fit of giggles. Second-- Yuri offered his hand to help Alex up, which led to Yuri tumbling into the floor and almost sitting on Alex’s face. ( _ Not that Alex would have minded in any other situation…. _ ) Third-- they were now apart of the floor, unable to move.

“Beka!” Yuri half called and half giggled out. “Help us!”

“What the hell?” Otabek asked, stumbling into the living room.

“We are one with the floor!” Alex called out.

“You are fucking idiots, is what you are,” Otabek said. He had drank just as much as everyone else had, and Otabek was very drunk-- just he wasn’t showing it as much as the others. What happen when he reached down to help Yuri up-- caused him to fall into the pile of Yuralex.

“Oh fuck you are heavy!” Yuri called out.

“I am not heavy!” Otabek grunted, not sure whose knee was in his back. “Would you two move?”

“We can’t move if you are on top of us!” Yuri giggled out.

“JJ!” they all three yelled.

“What?” JJ asked from the black dark kitchen.

“Babe! Get out of the kitchen… You can’t see anything anyway and help us!” Otabek said, trying to roll off the pile of Yuralex in the floor-- but unsuccessfully so.    


“Beks! I’m trying!” JJ called out, then they heard a loud crash, JJ grumbling. Another loud noise and they all started giggling. “Dammit… I ran into the wall,” JJ mumbled.

“That is it, we die in the floor!” Yuri called out.

“Whoever's hand is on my ass, better move it!” Otabek warned.

“No groping my boyfriend!” JJ called, finding his way into the room, setting a bottle of chocolate syrup on the side table.

Somehow JJ was able to detangle Otabek from the other two and get him separated. Yuri and Alex were still a laughing mess in the floor when Otabek and JJ were able to get them standing.

“Onward to the room!” Yuri called out, holding the wall as he attempted to walk back to their bedroom.

Lightening lit up the cabin and Alex laughed. “Fuck this storm!” he cried out.

Yuri stopped and gasp. “Oh my God! Sasha cursed!”

JJ and Otabek got to laughing, “I’d say we take a shot to that… but that is the last thing we need.” 

 

* * *

 

Otabek looked over where JJ was standing what seemed to be… sideways.

“You ok, babe?” Otabek asked, walking over where JJ was, putting his arm around his waist.

JJ nodded then grabbed the chocolate syrup, “I just wanted a snack.”

“Don’t tell me you are making me sticky… again?” Otabek asked.

JJ kissed Otabek’s forehead, “Of course I am!”   
  
“Aren’t we too drunk for all that?”

“Nah… plus we will be laying down!” JJ said, smiling his big goofy grin at Otabek.

As they stumbled back to their room, they heard knocking and crashing down the hallway. Otabek had to laugh-- they definitely drank way too much tonight.

“I’m going to regret this all in the morning,” Otabek said, knowing he would be hungover as hell.

JJ laughed and pulled him over to the bed where they both fell onto it. As the bed and their bodies bounced, Otabek already regretted everything as the room started to spin on him. JJ laughed and once the bed stopped moving, Otabek groaned and worked his way over to a pillow to prop up. "Babe, don't move the bed or I'll be sick."

"Then just stay put," JJ said, moving his hand up Otabek's leg, rubbing his thigh under her shorts.

"Babe..." Otabek groaned.

JJ wasn't listening. He pushed his way up the bed and started lifting Otabek’s shirt, unable to take it fully off as Otabek's limbs where no doing what he wanted them too. A cool liquid hit his stomach and Otabek groaned.

"Seriously?" Otabek asked.

JJ decided to cover him in syrup and started to lick it off. Otabek had to shake his head as his drunken idiot boyfriend was making a huge mess of himself… and Otabek.

“You idiot… I love you,” Otabek said.

JJ looked up, chocolate smeared on his cheeks as he grinned up to Otabek and leaned into give him a sticky kiss.

“Love you too, Beks!”

Too bad they both passed out before they were able to clean anything up. Otabek was propped against the headboard at a bad angle, and JJ half on the bed, half on Otabek. Chocolate syrup all over JJ's face, Otabek's stomach and sides.

 

* * *

 

“Blon-deeeee!” Alex sung out as they stumbled into the bedroom.

“Saaaaaa-sha!” Yuri sang back.

They started giggling then Yuri ran into the dresser, stumping his toe, knocking the lamp and other items off of it. Alex giggled more, pulled Yuri to him and they both fell on the bed. Both of them realizing that was the worst idea ever as Yuri held onto Alex tightly, hoping the rocking of the bed would stop quickly as Alex groaned.

“Sorry, Yura,” Alex said, kissing the top of his head.

Yuri shifted and got in a more comfortable position. “It is better now.”

Alex put his hand in Yuri’s hair, tangling his finger in the curls before they both fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

“Yura,” Alex said, shaking his shoulder lightly, “Yura, come on, wake up.”

Yuri groaned and rolled over. There was a sledgehammer in his head banging around and his stomach was in knots. He grumbled something and tried to go back to sleep, but Alex kept at him. When he finally opened his eyes, he groaned and saw it was still dark.

“What fucking time is it?” Yuri groaned.

“Come on, I want to show you something.”

Yuri groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head.

“We can go back to bed once this is done, I made coffee,” Alex said.

“How did you make coffee?” Yuri asked.

Alex laughed and kissed Yuri’s neck, pulling him from the bed. Yuri groaned but took Alex’s hand as he was led to the backdoor where they slipping their shoes on. Alex had a thermos in one hand, Yuri’s hand in the other as they quietly walked down the trail that led them to the pier.

“Sasha?” Yuri asked.

Alex kissed him and then sat on the pier, kicking his shoes off, letting his feet splash in the water. Yuri sat next to him, and they shared coffee from the thermos.

“What are we doing out here?” Yuri asked.

“Look over there,” Alex said, pointing to the edge of the lake. “The sun will be up soon.”

Yuri blinked as he looked over at Alex. There was a faint blush on his cheeks as he lifted the coffee thermos to his lips and sipped. Had Alex brought him out to watch a sunrise? Was this just too romantic for Yuri to even wrap his mind around? He felt a tear build up in his eye as he continued to look at Alex.

Wrapping his arm around Alex’s waist, he sat and laid his head on his shoulder, their feet dangling in the water as the sun rose. Yuri watched the sky change from dark in to brilliant hues of reds, oranges and purples. He had never seen anything like it.

Smiling over at Alex, he could not have thought of a better reason to wake up after a night of heavy drinking. Alex passed him over the coffee and Yuri put his hand under Alex’s chin, bring their mouth together. “I love you,” whispered to Alex’s mouth.

“I love you, too,” Alex said. 

 

* * *

 

“Oh what the fuck?” Otabek groaned as he woke up. He felt sticky and the blankets were tangled around his feet. His head was killing him and his stomach was even worse. Rushing as fast as he could out the bed, he made it into the bathroom to empty his stomach.

He was dizzy and he swore his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Grabbing for his stomach, his hand came back covered in chocolate syrup. “Oh JJ…” Otabek groaned. Grabbing a cloth, he tried to clean up his stomach best he could, but in the end was best to just toss his shirt off.

Once he felt a bit better, he would go shower. For now, he really needed sleep. He felt his stomach roll again and drank some water from the sink before carefully walking back to their room.

Looking in the room, JJ was laid in the middle of the bed, the syrup bottle in his hand and a puddle of syrup on the sheets. His face was covered and the bed was messed up terribly from all the chocolate.

“JJ,” Otabek groaned out.

JJ smacked his mouth and rolled over. Shaking his head, he knew there was no way to wake JJ from his drunken slumber. Grabbing a sheet, Otabek laid it over the mess on the bed best he could, he would clean it all up later.

Once he laid down, he could feel JJ shuffling around on the bed, then a sticky face was on his chest muttering incoherently. Running his hands through JJ’s hair, it was sticky too. Even though he was sick and hungover, Otabek chuckled lightly.

“You are such a fool… but I love you anyway,” Otabek said to a sleeping JJ. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not confirm... or deconfirm that that chocolate scene might have been pulled from RL experience.. lmao... or those drunken tumbles in a house with the lights out from a storm. XDDDDD 
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience this week! I know I did not update much, but I was working some other pieces! So with out further delay-- Here is some more Yuralex!
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!

“I can’t believe we have to go back tomorrow,” Yuri said as they all laid out at the pier, letting the sun wash over their bodies.

“Oh c’mon blondie,” Alex laughed out, “you are still packing up your stuff tonight.”

Yuri groaned. He had begged Alex and offered every lewd favor he could think of to have him pack his stuff up. Alex laughed, refused and was being stubborn over it. Somehow Yuri had managed to throw his clothes all over the room they shared, even with Alex bitching and telling him to keep everything together. Now he was faced with gathering all his things, and packing them back up.

“Yeah we should definitely take another few weeks here,” JJ said as he rolled over on his towel, adjusting the radio a bit.

“You know we have to practice,” Otabek said.

“And there is our voice of reason,” Alex laughed out.

“Party pooper!” Yuri laughed out.

“Oh hush, you know we can’t slack off too much,” Otabek said, dipping his hand into the water, splashing over at them.

“Maybe I  _ want _ to slack off!” Yuri exclaimed, splashing water back at them. “I could slack off all summer and still kick both your asses on the ice!”

“Oh! Big talk!” JJ said, more water being splashed.

Yuri and Alex started laughing, all of them leaning over the pier, splashing each other. Otabek rolled over, grabbing Yuri, rolling them into the water. Yuri squealed out, surprised to have been thrown into the lake. It only led to JJ and Alex jumping in-- starting a playful water wrestle. When it was all done, Yuri was wrapped around Alex, laughing as JJ was spitting out water from being dunked under.

Yuri made sure he stayed wrapped around Alex, but behind him. They were all laughing loudly as they continued to splash around in the water.    


He never wanted to leave this place. They seemed to be so isolated away from the world-- and it was just them. Sure, Yuri thrived on social media, being around people and in the mess of things-- but here, it was different. Not connected to devices, they had downtime to just relax, talk and goof off. It was something he didn’t get much of, it was something he was missing in his life. Not that he would trade anything. He enjoyed skating and loved everything about it-- this was just  _ different. _

He felt free and alive with Alex.

Laughing he found himself giving Alex a wet kiss, then swimming back to the pier. He really was going to miss this place.

“You’ve got to stop trying to drown my brother,” Alex laughed out. 

“Never!” Yuri called out, climbing up and settling in on his towel. Alex came and laid next to him, kissing his forehead. JJ and Otabek stayed out floating in the water. It was a lazy afternoon and Yuri was loving it.

“I don’t want to leave,” Yuri said for the millionth time.

“We can always come back,” Alex said as they laid down to dry off.

Yuri definitely wanted to come back.

Alex leaned over, kissing his shoulder. “You are getting a few freckles on your shoulder,” Alex pointed out, continuing to kiss him.

Yuri groaned, when ever he went to the beach or was out in the sun too long, a few freckles always showed up on his shoulders. They would be gone once summer was over and he was back to the colder weather. “Yeah… happens when I’m in the sun.”

“Well I like them,” Alex said, kissing more at his skin.

“You are so weird,” Yuri grumbled.

Alex just hummed against his skin as he continued to kiss at each little freckle that had appeared. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri decided it was time to get JJ back. His plan of attack was to scare him every chance he got. It was easy as they went on a small trail walk that afternoon. Hiding behind trees, jumping out of bushes-- he loved hearing JJ scream and curse at him.

“Told you he would pay you back,” Otabek said to JJ as they continued their walk.

“Oh whatever! All he is doing is startling me!” JJ laughed out.

That was when Yuri jumped down from a tree branch-- right in front of him, pushing him over. JJ was already on guard, but he had not expected that. Falling backwards, he found himself screaming as Otabek laughed at him.

“I’m going to cover his bed in frogs!” JJ growled out.

Otabek laughed, holding his hand out, helping him up. They all knew when Yuri put his mind to something, he was going to accomplish it. JJ had made an enemy out of Yuri from the other day-- and they knew it was coming.

JJ actually had expected so much more from Yuri. He was a bit let down by just the ‘jump and scare’ approach to it all.

“I know what you are thinking, babe,” Otabek said, taking his hand. “Don’t let your guard down… trust me.” 

 

* * *

 

That night at dinner, they grilled out. Alex and Yuri were stuffing hamburgers for JJ to cook. Yuri had gotten a lot of extremely hot peppers from the farmer market and was over stuffing them inside JJ’s burger.

“You are evil,” Alex laughed out.

“It is called payback for a reason!” Yuri said, stuffing as many as he could inside the patty and making sure it closed without any signs of the peppers. He had also laced the meat with crushed red peppers, knowing JJ was not all the keen on spicy foods.

“You better have the milk ready,” Alex said, placing all the patties on a plate and taking them outside.

Yuri was debating pouring out the milk, but in the end, he hid it in the back of the fridge. 

 

* * *

 

Otabek watched as everyone sat down to eat. They all were starving and the food smelled amazing. It had to be something with all the fresh air they were getting on their walks and swims. He had been outside with JJ while they grilled the food and he felt his mouth watering now looking at his plate.

He noticed Yuri kept side eyeing over where JJ was-- it made Otabek wonder what was up. Shaking his head, he got his plate set and went to bite into his burger.

That was when his mouth lit up like someone set fire to it. Spitting out the food on his plate, he saw his burger stuffed with peppers.

“What the fuck?!” Otabek yelled, jumping up and looking for something to drink.

“What?” Yuri yelled, looking over at JJ who had already taken a bite of his burger, with no issues.

Otabek drank water, feeling his mouth only grow hotter. Digging through the fridge he found the carton of milk in the back. Not even bothering with a glass, he started to chug it from the carton.

“Dammit! That was meant to be JJ’s burger!” Yuri growled out.

Otabek glared over the milk carton at Yuri. He also took note at how Alex was holding his stomach, trying not to laugh out loud.

“You’re dead, Plisetsky,” Otabek said, his mouth still overly hot and burning. 

 

* * *

 

It had turned into an all out war between Yuri, JJ and Otabek. After dinner-- Yuri got a handful of whip cream to his face. Then JJ walked into plastic wrap across the door. Otabek was tripped up anytime he walked by Yuri.

It was when Yuri came out of the bathroom holding hair clippers in his hand that Alex called it all off.

“Ok you three,” Alex said, “We need to stop this!”

Yuri glared at him while Otabek and JJ easily agreed. Yuri was not ready to call it all quits, JJ had tormented him so badly the other day, but he also knew Alex was getting fed up with them all trying to get the other back.

As it grew dark outside, they all headed out to the pier where JJ had gotten some fireworks for them to set off. Yuri was rested back against Alex while Otabek and JJ took turns lighting up the fireworks.

The night had been perfect-- well after they all stopped terrorizing one another. Yuri was hugging the arms around him, not believing how fast this had all gone. Who was he kidding? Every moment spent with Alex seemed to breeze by-- as if there was not enough time for them. It was scary, but at the same time-- Yuri never wanted it to end.

A huge blast up in the sky, colors blooming all around them while JJ and Otabek cheered at the huge display from their fireworks. Yuri turned his head, kissing at Alex’s neck. The arms around him tightening-- both of them moving into their own little world.

“I’ve had a great time out here,” Alex whispered in his ear.

Yuri nodded, feeling the same way. “I have too.”

“I want tonight to be special,” Alex said, kissing at his forehead.

“Hrm?” Yuri asked as another firework went off overhead.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can,” Yuri said, turning best he could so he was face to face with Alex. He noticed the way Alex’s cheeks had turned pink. Yuri ran his hand down Alex’s face, not ever seeing this expression from him before.

“Well… um…” Alex stuttered out, then kissed Yuri’s forehead again. “I want you to top tonight.”

Yuri’s eyes grew wide as another firework lit up the sky. He didn’t know what to say but his heart started racing-- all he could do was smile while leaning in, kissing Alex deeply. “Anything you want, Sashenka.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah............... next update will just probably be porn. ((just saying))


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just porn y'all.

Yuri was ready to leave at that moment. Trying to stand up, Alex grabbed him tighter, keeping them seated on the pier while the fireworks blasted above them. Yuri growled while Alex laughed at him. 

“Settle down,” Alex whispered in his ear. 

Yuri glared at him. “How do you expect me to stay calm when you ask me something like that?! Then you want me to wait?” 

Alex laughed again, hugging Yuri tighter. “Just enjoy the fireworks.” 

Yuri felt like setting the entire pier on fire if it meant getting Alex alone. His mind was blown just like the fireworks in the sky. It was something he had thought about,  _ a lot _ . Would Alex make the same sounds? How would Alex feel? Had Alex ever done this before? Would he be any good at it? Would he let Alex down?

“You are thinking too much,” Alex said, kissing at his neck. 

_ Of course he was! _ He was ready to just yell at Alex-- but he also knew maybe he was overthinking and overreacting. Settling back and relaxing against Alex, he decided to just enjoy the fireworks being set off as JJ and Otabek laughed and cheered at each one. 

If Alex would have kept his hands to himself, Yuri would have been in a better state. He felt another growl work up in his throat as Alex’s hands started to slowly work under his shirt massaging at his stomach, then moving slowly up to his chest. 

“Fucking tease,” Yuri growled. 

Alex chuckled, pinching at his nipples-- making Yuri groan and lean harder back on Alex. His breathing turning more shallow with each firework that was set off. Alex’s hands were always like magic on his body-- turning him on instantly and making him forget all reasoning. Feeling Alex getting turned on against his back, Yuri turned his head, kissing Alex gently. 

“You keep this shit up, and we won’t finish watching this lame ass firework show,” Yuri growled. 

“I heard that!” JJ called out. “Sasha! Stop molesting him for five minutes!” 

Yuri saw Alex’s cheeks turn red, but he didn’t remove his hands from under his shirt. Yuri knew it was all lost as once Alex set his mind to something-- there was no turning back for him. 

“We don’t have many more to set off,” Otabek said, laughing a little bit. “But you two could calm it down a bit.” With that, Otabek splashed them with water. Yuri growled and closed his eyes-- Alex was fucking evil at times

 

* * *

 

Yuri had all but pulled Alex back to the cabin once the fireworks were done. He didn’t care about the snickering coming from JJ or Otabek-- nor did he give a damn about how Alex chuckled and called him ‘ _ cute _ ’. 

Once back at the cabin, he was ready to strip and just fuck Alex right in the living room. But no-- Alex had to stop and get a drink… then he had to start pestering Yuri about his lack of packing when he found one of Yuri’s shirts on a chair in the kitchen. 

“Sasha,” Yuri said, standing in the kitchen, lifting his shirt over his head. “I don’t give a fuck about packing right now, nor do I give a fuck about anything other than fucking you.” With that he started to pull his shorts down as Alex shook his head. 

“Such a one track mind,” Alex laughed out. 

“And you are starting to really piss me off!” Yuri growled, standing there in his underwear, in the middle of the kitchen, walking towards Alex, pushing him against the cabinets. “Now if you want to get fucked in here, I am all for it… but I have a feeling dumb and dumber will be back any minute.” 

“Whatever happened to romance?” Alex laughed out, putting his hands on Yuri’s hips, pulling him closer.  

“That got lost when you teased me out there on the pier,” Yuri said, pressing against Alex, letting him feel where he was already half hard. Wrapping his arms around Alex’s shoulders, Yuri lifted up a bit and kissed him. “I want to bend you over… then fold you in half as I hear you scream out my name.” Smirking, he kissed Alex again, this time harder, and as lewdly as he could imagine. The soft moan from Alex and feeling him get turned was all Yuri needed. 

“Bedroom,” Alex whispered out. 

Yuri nodded and took his hand, pulling him behind him. Once they got in the room, Yuri locked the door and turned to face Alex. 

He felt like melting into a puddle. Alex’s eyes so gentle as they stared at him, even as he walked to him, cupping Yuri’s face with his hands. All the frustration left Yuri’s body as Alex leaned down to kiss him. “I love you, Yurochka.” 

Ugh! Yuri hated how emotional he got around him. Wrapping his arms around Alex, Yuri kissed him back, throwing all his emotions into the kiss. Gasping as they pulled back, Yuri moved to the bed, taking Alex’s hand. He slowly lifted Alex’s shirt over his head, then started to kiss and lick around his collarbones. 

Kissing down his chest, Yuri could almost hear Alex’s heart racing in his chest. Capturing a nipple in his mouth, he ran his hands down his body, slowly pushing him back into the mattress. Kissing more down his body, he found himself quietly chanting the word “ _ Sashenka _ ” over and over. Small little gasp and sighs came from Alex the lower he kissed. Licking around his navel, Yuri slowly undid Alex’s pants, pushing them down his body. Kissing further down, he mouthed over where Alex’s cock was hard in his boxers. 

Hands in his hair, tugging gently, Yuri mouthed around Alex’s cock, leaving the fabric between them. He knew this drove Alex crazy-- the way he breathed hot air in the material, the way he sucked till the boxers were soaked in the front-- but he loved the small moans and sounds Alex made the more he worked him over. 

“Now who is teasing!” Alex chuckled out, his hips rocking gently as Yuri continued to mouth over his boxers. 

Yuri had to smirk, though Alex couldn’t see it. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, he slowly slipped them down Alex’s legs, letting them fall to the floor. Yuri felt as the bottle of lube was pressed into his hand. Snapping open the bottle, Yuri was generous with the amount he laced his fingers with. Taking one hand on Alex’s cock, he started to lick up his shaft as his other hand moved under Alex more, his fingers circling his entrance. 

“Just go slow,” Alex breathed out. 

“Relax,” Yuri said, then started to suck on the end of Alex’s cock, taking his mind off where his finger was pressing. Even when he pressed in slowly, he heard Alex hiss out and clench around his digit. Taking more of Alex’s cock in his mouth, he slowly worked his finger in and out of him. He was so soft and warm-- yet still too tight. Popping off Alex’s cock, Yuri kissed at his hip bone, slowly moving his finger in and out. “I know it is uncomfortable, but it will change… I promise.” 

He could see Alex nod, his eyes tightly shut as he continued to work his finger in him, feeling him start to slowly relax. Sucking on his hip, Yuri left a bright mark before taking his cock back in his mouth. Once he got a good rhythm going with him mouth and hand, he was able to slide another finger in. Alex moaned this time and Yuri worked him over more. Scissoring his fingers, stretching him more. The moment he curled his fingers, hitting Alex in the  _ right place _ \-- he knew he achieved it when Alex’s toes curled, his legs spread wider and his back arched up. A loud moan and gasp came from him. Curling his fingers more, pressing on that spot, Yuri could taste the precum leaking from Alex’s cock. 

HIs jaw was starting to get sore, but he had to make sure Alex was ready for him. He could get drunk off the soft moans and gasp Alex was doing-- these were different sounds he was getting and he wanted to never stop hearing them.  

Sliding in a third finger, Yuri started to thrust his fingers harder in and out of Alex-- taking note at the way his leg muscles would clench up, and the way he pressed his body into his hand, wanting more. 

“Yura… I’m not… going to… last!” Alex breathed out. 

Releasing his cock from his mouth, Yuri kissed at his stomach and slowly withdrew his fingers. Grabbing the lube, he slicked his cock then turned to look at Alex. The moment their eyes met, he could see where Alex opened his legs wider for him, tilting his hips up. Yuri felt a moan escape his throat as he moved on top of Alex, kissing him deeply. 

He loved Alex so much, and never wanted to be apart from him. He felt complete and whole being around him. He had never had this feeling before, and as he angled his cock to where he had just stretched Alex, he felt a tear slip down his cheek while he slowly pressed in. 

“Sashenka,” Yuri breathed out, burying his head in Alex’s shoulder, feeling Alex so tight and warm around him, another tear falling from his eye.

Alex gasped, then moaned softly. Holding still, Yuri waited till he felt Alex relax his body a bit. They were both breathing hard, and Yuri felt his head spinning. He was  _ inside _ Alex-- deep. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Yuri said.

Alex hummed and started to move his body a bit. Yuri took cue and slowly pulled out then pushed back in, hearing Alex moan with each movement he did. The more he moved, the more Alex moaned and gasped. 

“You won’t break me,” Alex rasped out. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah… harder.” 

Lifting up some, Yuri saw how glassy Alex’s eyes looked, as if he was in a faraway place-- but still staring right at him. Kissing him gently, he snapped his hips, letting their skin slap and hearing Alex moan even louder. 

“I love the sounds you make, Sashenka.” 

“Then… make me… make them,” Alex gasped out. 

Snapping his hips again, Yuri started to thrust harder. Each hard push only rocking Alex’s body harder, making him moan more. Thrusting more, Yuri felt the sweat building their bodies, a fire flaming inside of him. Every moan, gasp and call of his name urging him on more. He could not get enough of Alex-- his body called to him, fitting to him perfectly. They had a perfect rhythm going. Tears slowly fell from his eyes, emotions crashing into him with each thrust. 

He knew the moment he slammed into him and he hit him  _ just right _ . Alex yelled out, calling his name and chanting “ _ there… more… there! _ ” over and over. Yuri kept the angle and thrust right where Alex was losing his mind. He had never seen Alex like this before, never felt his nails rip down his back as he bit into his shoulder. 

Another thrust and a maddening yell, then Alex’s body was shaking under him.  “Yurochka, Yurochka… I love you,” Alex said over and over, his body almost falling limp. 

Yuri was so close, but even as Alex came, he clenched so tight around him he almost couldn’t move. The fire inside of him exploded as he drove in one last time as deep as he could, spilling inside of him. 

He felt himself collapse on top of Alex. Arms wrapping around him as he tried his damnedest to catch his breath. Alex was gasping and holding him as tight as he could. 

“I love you so much,” Yuri panted out. 

“Yurochka…” was all Alex could manage to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also going to apologize now for my shitty editing in this... been a rough few weeks at work and Im cross eyed as hell as I wrote A LOT tonight... if anything is glaring... I hope I'll catch it tomorrow... so -- SORRY IN ADVANCE! 
> 
> OMG I JUST SAW THIS HIT 50K WORDS! OMG!!!!!!!!!!! LWF!!!! DO YOU SEE THIS?!?!?!? AAAAHHHH!!!!
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	29. Chapter 29

Yuri hated leaving the cabin. He had really enjoyed it there, but he knew real life was also waiting back for them. Back to the ice for them all. Alex came in the mornings as he worked his routine, then he would sneak off and watch Alex practice a bit in the late afternoons. 

Everything fell into place so easily. Yuri had all but moved most of his stuff over into Alex’s place, but still spent time over at the Leroy’s house. Mrs. Leroy still wanted everyone together for dinner-- which Yuri did not mind. She was a great cook and that family was oddly entertaining to be around. 

They had all just finished dinner and while Yuri was seated next to Alex, he was in a conversation with Gabriel. 

“I uh… well I mixed up some more music while you were gone this weekend,” Gabriel said, “I was even considering one of them for my piece.” 

“Really?” Yuri said, sitting up, grabbing an earbud from Gabriel, listening to his mixture. “Is this mixed or did you add your own to it?” 

A smile grew over Gabriel’s face. “Oh I added my own to it!”

Yuri sat back, listening to the mixture. It really amazed him how good Gabriel was at all of this. It seemed he took in everything Otabek had shown him, but made it his own. Ruffling his hair, they sat back just listening. 

“This is  _ really _ good, kid,” Yuri said. 

“Thanks!” Gabriel squeaked out, “I just don’t know which to use for my program.”

“Well let’s listen and see what stands out the most,” Yuri said, settling in and letting the music play. 

 

* * *

 

Alex saw Yuri and Gabriel had gotten lost in music and chatting programs again. It really made him feel good how well Yuri got along with everyone-- probably one of the main factors that had really made him fall for Yuri (outside of everything else wonderful about him that is). He knew his family was a lot to deal with, and he knew they came storming at a person full speed. 

Patting Yuri’s knee, he left him and Gabriel to their music and headed into the kitchen to see if he could help with anything. 

Michel, Iris, Giselle and Chloe were just finishing up the dishes. Leaning against a counter, Alex stared into the living room, watching the way Yuri and Gabriel were talking back and forth. 

“You got it bad, Sasha,” Giselle said, giggling as she stood behind him. 

“Yeah, I really do,” Alex agreed. 

“Oh he admits it!” Chloe chimed in.

“Got what bad?” Michel asked. 

“Nothing, go on now!” Chloe laughed out. 

Michel and Iris rolled their eyes, leaving out the kitchen. They heard muttering of ‘adult talk’ coming from the two, but it went ignored. 

“So Sasha,” Giselle said, crossing her arms, leaning on the opposite wall, looking in the direction Alex was into the living room. At that time, Gabriel was nodding his head as Yuri was describing something to him, his hands moving as he talked. “What are you planning to do in a month?” 

Alex sighed. A month… when Yuri and Otabek would be heading back. Shaking his head, he really didn’t know. He didn’t even want to think about it and tried not too. 

Chloe and Giselle feeling his emotions, moved so they were leaned up against him, resting their head on his shoulders. 

“Can we not talk about that?” Alex asked them. 

Both of his sisters hugged him. “Of course,” they said. 

Alex was refusing to allow anything to damper his happiness. 

 

* * *

 

They were curled on the bed while Yuri covered Alex’s face and neck with kisses. They had just gotten out of a shower, and Yuri was wearing one of Alex’s tshirts, letting it flow loosely around his body. Resting his chin on Alex’s chest, Yuri stared up at him, just smiling. 

“Hey Sasha,” Yuri said, his cheeks turning red. “Have you ever… yanno… wanted to try anything?” 

“Like what?”

Yuri shrugged, not sure how to ask or even say it. “You know…  _ try _ things.” 

A smile grew over Alex’s face as his eyes darkened. Yuri chewed his bottom lip, and had to look away. 

“Oh no,” Alex said, taking his chin and turning him back so he was looking up at him. “I love seeing you blush.” 

Yuri growled. Which only made Alex laugh and pull him up to a kiss. 

“What did you want to try?” Alex asked. 

Yuri shrugged. He had ideas in his head, but now that he thought about them when Alex asked, his mind went blank. 

“I just want to try…” he felt his face growing even more red. “I want…” 

Alex laughed, pressed another kiss to his lips then pulled away. “I’ll try anything with you, blondie.” 

Yuri knew the blush was still covering his face, smiling he kissed Alex and moved more into his lap, straddling over him. Pressing a kiss to Alex’s lips, Yuri ran his hands over Alex’s chest, pinching at his nipples. A moan came from Alex as he continued pinching and grabbing at his chest. 

“What do you want to try with me?” Yuri asked between kisses. 

A hum from Alex, then Yuri was pressed backwards onto the mattress, their hips grinding together, both growing steadily hard with each moment. 

“I want to cuff you to bed,” Alex said then kissed him. “I want to dress you up, only to tear it off of you.” more kisses as he worked down Yuri’s neck, pinning him to the bed. “I want to see you come undone as I tease you with a vibrator… or even tie you up.” the more he kissed at Yuri’s neck, talking to him, the more Yuri was getting worked up. “Blindfold you… spank you… choke you…” 

Yuri moaned, pressing his hips harder into Alex. It was turning him on so much the more Alex talked to him and saying everything he wanted to do to him. 

Kisses up his neck and Alex was whispering in his ear. “I want to fuck you so hard you can’t go to practice the next day…”  _ Fuck! _ Yuri was long gone. “I want to cum so deep in you, then plug you up and make you go out to dinner with me like that.” 

“Ah!” Yuri couldn’t take it anymore. Capturing Alex’s lips, he knew his face was crimson but he was so fucking turned on at that moment. Alex’s voice so deep in his ear, the way his chest rumbled… the fact he wanted to do all these things with him.

Gasping as he pulled away, his hands found their way into Alex’s hair, pulling and tugging at him. 

“Yanno,” Alex said, peppering Yuri’s face with kisses. “There is a really nice adult store just a town over.” 

Yuri moaned. “Fuck yes.” 

“Then I guess I will have to take you,” Alex said, capturing his lips, grabbing his hips, squeezing tightly. Yuri arched into Alex’s hold. When Alex pulled away, he whispered in Yuri’s ear. “What do you want to try, Yurochka?”

Another moan and Yuri couldn’t even think. “Everything,” he breathed out. 

“Be more specific,” Alex said, kissing under his ear, his hands pulling his briefs down. 

Yuri found he was blushing. When he thought of things, it was more dressing himself up for Alex. He pictured himself in tight pants, cat ears and a kitty collar. He pictures Alex wearing next to nothing and just fucking him senseless. He had been with other people before, but he had never really  _ tried  _ anything. 

Yuri didn’t know  _ how _ to answer. “Try everything with me… anything!” 

“So I can do anything?” Alex asked before pressing a kiss back to his lips. 

“Yes!” Yuri cried out. 

His shirt was lifted over his head, but not taken off. Alex knotted it up, keeping his hands bond and above him. Yuri gasped and tried to move his hands, but the more he moved, the tighter the material got around his hands. A hand slid up his chest, fingers wrapping around his throat as another kiss presses to him. “Now only I can touch,” Alex said, his fingers not griping at his neck, but holding him where he was. Yuri gasped and pouted his lips, wanting another kiss from Alex. It wasn’t what he got as Alex’s mouth moved down his neck, biting at chest and kissing lower. 

“How the fuck did you bind my hands?” Yuri asked. 

Alex never answered him, but continued to kiss down his body, teasing him with his tongue, peaking up at him, giving Yuri the most sinful looks he had ever seen. There was mischief behind his eyes, all while his mouth still kissed at him, though a smirk showing through. 

When Alex got lower, he lifted Yuri’s hips, pressing his legs back, then his mouth was hot on him. He was licking at his balls, sucking them gently. Yuri wanted to touch Alex so bad, but he was tangled in his shirt and cursing loudly over it. 

A small chuckle came from Alex, knowing Yuri was frustrated over his lack of hands, then Yuri screamed out when Alex’s tongue licked along his rim. 

“Sashenka!” Yuri yelled. 

Alex did it again, pressing his face to Yuri’s bottom, licking and sucking at his entrance. Yuri felt his face light up with blush as Alex continued to lick at him, his tongue slowly pressing into him. 

“Sashenka!” 

Yuri’s head was thrashing back and forth the more Alex tongue fucked him. He felt his insides twisting while his arms struggled to break free. It was no use, he was completely at Alex’s mercy. Another thrust of his tongue, and Yuri was no longer able to speak proper words, again a mixture of English and Russian trailing from his mouth. Alex was not stopping, and Yuri was getting harder by the second. 

Wet fingers moving alongside a hot tongue, Yuri felt his mind totally scrambled. If Alex was out to kill him-- he was doing a damn good job of it. Even when his mouth stopped, his fingers still drove deep inside of him, making him scream out even more. 

Though it was the moment Alex completely swallowed his cock that had Yuri’s body almost seizing up. There was no lead up, nothing. Just a wet heat surrounding him as Alex hummed along his shaft. After everything Alex had already done to tease him, he was quickly spilling into Alex’s mouth. 

Yuri felt limp against the bed, no more fight left in his arms, not even caring his hands were still bond up. Alex kissed his way back up his body, then around his neck. “You think I am done?” Alex asked, pressing slowly into him. 

Gasping out, Yuri felt Alex slowly fill him. His entire body sensitive and his senses heightened. “Ah!” 

Alex’s hand wrapping back around his throat, though it was not squeezing, more just just  _ there. _ His grip was firm, though not constricting. Kisses along the side of his face then Alex’s hips started to move, dragging in and out of him-- making Yuri see stars all around his vision. 

It was too fucking much. He had just cum and his body was too wound up for all this. Crying out, he felt the tears spring from his eyes. Alex started to thrust harder into him, and Yuri’s mind was completely gone. The hand around his throat, his body overstimulated-- it was too fucking much. 

Somehow his cock got hard again, and Alex just wasn’t stopping. He  _ knew _ where to thrust into Yuri to make him come undone. He  _ knew _ how to pull those sounds from Yuri. His mouth hot on Yuri’s and his hands stroking him, Yuri cried out into his mouth as he came again. A low moan and he felt Alex shaking so hard over him, then his weight pressed on top of his. The hand around his throat gone, splayed on his chest as Alex gulped in deep breaths of air. 

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed out. 

“Yeah,” Alex said, kissing at his cheek, rolling on his side and undoing whatever he had done to the shirt binding Yuri’s hands. 

They both laid there, waiting for their hearts to settle down and their bodies to stop vibrating. Alex was rubbing his back, pressing kisses to his face. 

“Still want to go to that store?” Alex asked. 

“Fuck yes,” Yuri said, feeling the blush return to his cheeks. Alex hugged him tighter. Yuri couldn’t wait to see what they would find. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!
> 
> And um... I might have been given a green light for some kink! I wonder what the boys are going to find!!! Any suggestions?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!

“So just why did dumb and dumber come along with us?” Yuri asked as he started to play with the music while Alex drove them to the next town over.

“Hey!” JJ called out.

“Yura…” Otabek warned.

Alex laughed and put his hand on Yuri’s knee. “You know they _are_ your friends, you really should be nicer.”

“Whatever! I don’t get why they had to come along!” Yuri hissed out.

“Maybe we wanted to go to the sex store too!” JJ called out, leaning forward so his face was between Yuri and Alex’s. Yuri rolled his eyes, sat back and crossed his arms.

“Blondie,” Alex warned, “no pouting allowed.”

“Yeah! You are starting to hurt my feelings!” JJ said-- though the smile on his face was saying otherwise.

“Seriously, Yura,” Otabek chimed in, “if I had known this would be an issue--”

“--It’s not that!” Yuri said, “Just I can _see_ JJ the wonder idiot now… in a sex store… did _either of you two_ think about that?”

There was complete silence in the car outside of the music playing, then Alex and Otabek busting out laughing. He felt Alex squeeze his knee and continued to laugh.

“It should definitely be an experience!” Alex said, still laughing.

“I’m feeling highly offended!” JJ called out.

“You should!” Otabek chuckled out, pulling JJ to his side and kissing his forehead. It only made JJ pout more and Otabek coddle him the rest of the drive.

Yuri decided to just accept the fact that JJ was going to be a bumbling idiot all through the store and focus on Alex instead. Lacing his fingers with Alex’s hand on his knee, he sat back and sighed heavily.

This was definitely going to be an experience.

 

* * *

 

The minute they got out the car, JJ was bouncing on his toes, talking a mile a minute. Yuri shot a look to Alex who just laughed and just took his hand. Otabek was smiling up at JJ with a slight blush to his cheeks. Probably due to all the different toys JJ said he was going to buy.

“Seriously, JJ!” Yuri cried out. “The last thing I want to think about is yours and my best friend’s sex life!”

“Yeah… I have to mimic that feeling,” Alex said, squeezing his hand.

“Fine, fine,” JJ said, pulling Otabek along. “We will meet back out here later then!”

They stood there for a moment as JJ and Otabek walked into the shop, Yuri was still shaking his head, wondering how the hell Otabek put up with that. Another squeeze of his hand, and he was smiling up at Alex.

“Let’s go,” Alex said, leading him into the store.

It was weird when he walked in. Wall to wall full of different… things. Yuri was trying to take it all in. So many shelves and racks out on the floor, a room towards the back, and just…

The moment his eyes landed on it, he rushed forward, cheeks hot, and almost bouncing on his toes the way JJ was.

“I see what gets you excited,” Alex laughed, wrapping his arms around Yuri from behind and kissing his neck.

Yuri was looking at a set of cat ears that came with a collar… and a tail.

“You know how that works… right?” Alex whispered in his ear, his hand coming up around his throat-- not squeezing. Yuri gulped as he got that feeling back from the other night. Alex’s hand so large around his throat, he could almost touch his fingers when he did it. He never squeezed, he just let Yuri know he was _there_. “If you look closer, Yurochka, you’ll see it is a plug.”

Yuri looked closer at the packaged and gasped a bit. It had chap like pants and a vest. He was not sure how to take all this in-- or if he could even see himself putting all this on for Alex. The hand around his throat slowing moved away as Alex took the package from Yuri and looked it over. “Yes… I could definitely see you in this.”

He felt the warmth in his cheeks grow, seeing the way Alex looked at the package, then at him. As much as they had fucked, and been naked around each other-- why was he feeling all nervous and shy? Snatching back the package, Yuri growled and stomped down another isle. He could hear Alex laughing as he came back up behind him. “I’m buying that for you,” Alex whispered to him, taking the package and slipping under his arm. “And I’m hoping to soon see you in it.”

“Whatever,” Yuri said, turning his head away as he was sure his face was completely red at this point.

“You know, the tips of your ears get red too,” Alex laughed out, “It is so adorable.”

Yuri wished he had his hair down right now and not piled on top of his head, taking his hair down now would only show Alex just how much he got to him. Trying to look _anywhere_ but Alex, Yuri was staring at a shelf and it finally became clear was he was looking at. It had to of been the largest dildo he had ever seen. Gasping and jumping back, he heard Alex laugh even louder. “Oh Blondie… that thing is terrifying!”

“Ohmygod!” Yuri screamed out in one breath. “Who would… why would… Ohmygod!”

“Let’s move away from this section maybe,” Alex said, wrapping his free arm around Yuri’s shoulder, his hand gently back around his neck. Such a simple gesture that Alex did was stirring up way to much in him. They walked over to another section of the store, and Yuri saw all different toys along the wall-- handcuffs.

“Hrm… the idea of cuffing you to my bed…” Alex said.

“What if I want to cuff you?” Yuri asked.

“That too,” Alex laughed out, reaching out to pair that seemed to be lined with someone soft on the inside. “Probably best we don’t leave marks behind.”

There was something catching Yuri’s eye. Reaching out he took the package in hand, and it looked like a ring. Turning over the package, he then saw it was a cock ring. He had heard of these, seen these on pornos, but had never seen one in person.

“That could be fun,” Alex said, “but we need to figure out what size would be best for you.”

“How would we--”

“--this one looks right.”

Yuri had to shake his head, of course Alex would know. It made him chuckle a bit. “Pervert,” Yuri laughed out.

“ _Your_ pervert,” Alex laughed back at him, kissing his temple.

“Damn right you are,” Yuri said, smiling up at him. Alex leaned down to kiss him quickly. Yuri smiled against his lips as they casually walked around the store. “Um… Sasha,” he said, blushing, “what are you getting for yourself?”

“This _is_ all for me,” Alex said, winking at him.

Rolling his eyes, knowing he would never stop blushing any time soon. “You know what I mean!”

“Why don’t you pick out something for me?” Alex said, that smoldering look on his face that drove Yuri insane.

Ignoring the stare from Alex, Yuri looked around and then saw a clear acrylic device. At first he was not sure what it was till he grabbed the package and looked closer. A devious smile forming when he turned back to Alex, holding up the package.

“You are evil,” Alex laughed out.

“Is that a no?” Yuri asked.

A heavy sigh and Alex took the package. “You know I can’t say no to you… just can’t imagine what hell you will put me through with a cock cage.”

 

* * *

 

“Beks! Beks!” JJ said, jumping up and down, pulling Otabek back into the back room where they had different costumes. “Look!”

He held up matching cop uniforms for them, but the ass was missing from them. They also came with a paddle-- though Otabek _knew_ what that was for, just it seemed out of place.

“Seriously, JJ?” Otabek laughed out, walking over to look at the costumes.

“You’d be sexy as hell in this,” JJ said, kissing at Otabek’s neck. JJ took note of the blush on Otabek’s face as he said this. He loved seeing that from him.

“I thought we were getting a prostate massager,” Otabek stated.

“Well we can get some sexy outfits too, can’t we?” JJ asked, going through a rack of almost not there thongs. “You need a thong.”

“I am not squeezing my balls in a thong,” Otabek grumbled out.

“But look!” JJ said, holding up a pair. “It has a place for your balls!”

Otabek face palmed while shaking his head. There was no way they were getting out of this without some type of ridiculous article of clothing.

“If I get a thong… then no cop outfit!” Otabek said.

“Awwwwwwww,” JJ said, pouting the best he could.

“Don’t use that face with me,” Otabek grumbled.

JJ knew Otabek hated it when he pouted. Dropping to his knees, he gave him best pouty face as he stared up at him. “Please, Beks? I promise you’ll enjoy it!”

It was when he heard that distinctive sigh from Otabek he knew he won. “Fine, but you have to model them for me once we get back,” Otabek said, giving in.

JJ jumped up, kissed Otabek and went looking through the rack of thongs. Shaking his head, Otabek went to find the massager they had been talking about. He did not even want to see what JJ had in mind for him-- he would leave that for later when they were behind closed… and locked doors.

Otabek thought about the crazy shit people do when they are in love, and laughed.

He caught sight of Yuri and Alex talking at the rack of lube and figured it was safe to go over.

“Hey,” he said.

“Beka!” Yuri said, a blush on his cheeks. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Not yet, wanted to get a prostate massager.”

“Why don’t you two go look at those,” Alex said, then looked around. “Where is my brother?”

“Back looking at underwear,” Otabek grumbled.

Alex laughed then leaned down to kiss Yuri, his hand oddly around Yuri’s neck. “I’ll go check on him and why don’t you and Otabek go look at massagers?”

“C’mon Beka,” Yuri said, “and don’t even start explaining to me _why_ JJ is looking at underwear!”

“Yura… we _all_ wear underwear,” Otabek said.

“Whatever,” Yuri said, “To me... you and JJ are just… sexless!”

“What does that even mean?” Otabek asked.

Yuri laughed and took his hand, leading him away from the massagers. “First off, you _got_ to see the monster dildo Alex and I found!”

Otabek was not sure who was worse to be in a sex store with-- maybe he should have stuck with Alex. Laughing, he let Yuri lead the way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this. Real life has been kicking my ass lately! and btw... this monster dildo I briefly mentioned... if you have ever been in a sex store-- YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! They all have that ONE that looks more like a THICC ARM than a damn dildo... it is scary... and OMG!!!! lmao!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Yuralex.... a lot of JJBek - enjoy some porn! 
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!

They all stopped for coffee on the way back home. Yuri felt like his body was vibrating after this entire experience. He was overwhelmed, and oddly turned on a bit. He couldn’t wait to get back to Alex’s house and see what all the stuff they go did.

“Sasha,” JJ said, sipping his coffee. “Don’t even think about locking yourself in your house with Yuri-chan the minute we get back.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “And why not?”

Otabek sighed and shook his head. “You forgot?”

“Forgot what?” Yuri asked.

“You two are worse than we ever were!” JJ exclaimed, laughing all too loudly.

Alex facepalmed and groaned. “Ugh! I forgot it was Hugo’s birthday cookout tonight!”

“Yeah… did you even get him a gift?” JJ asked.

“I got him a gift card for games and stuff,” Alex said, then turned and kissed Yuri on the cheek. “I can add your name to the card if you want.”

Yuri smiled and nodded his head.  _ Wow _ , was Alex already ok with adding his name alongside his on a card? Under the table he was gently kicking at Otabek’s ankle-- watching as Otabek winked and smiled at him.

No one had ever offered to do that before. As he thought back, no one had ever  _ wanted _ to add his name next to theirs on a card. Lacing his fingers with Alex’s, he could feel his heart skip in his chest as he smiled up at Alex.

JJ leaned over, and whispered to Otabek, “Have you ever seen Yuri smile so big?”

Otabek had his phone out, capturing the moment without Yuri knowing. He knew Yuri would want that picture-- he had never seen his friend more in love. 

 

* * *

 

“I told you JJ,” Otabek said as he propped himself up on the bed. “I want you to model them.”

JJ laughed and shook his head. “Of course, Beks! Anything you want! Now close your eyes!”

“You mean I can’t watch you change?” Otabek teased with a smirk forming.

JJ just stared at him, waiting. Otabek sighed and closed his eyes, but tried to peek.

“I can see you peeking!” JJ said, throwing a pillow at him. “Put the pillow over your face!”

“JJ,” Otabek chuckled out, holding the pillow to cover his line of sight. He really was hoping to  _ watch _ JJ change, but he figured he would just do this. He felt silly though and could hear JJ moving around and changing. “How many did you get?”

“Got  _ us _ a few pairs,” JJ laughed out.

“How many is a few?”

“You’ll see!”

“Are you done changing?”

“Yup! You can look now!”

Otabek dropped the pillow and smiled. JJ was standing proudly in the middle of the room, his body flexed and wearing a tiny pair of blue lace panties.

“Turn around,” Otabek said, his voice dropping as he watched JJ slowly turn. They were not a thong, but the way his ass cheeks poked out the bottoms of the panties, he felt him starting to get turned on. “Now c’mere.”

“Don’t you want to see the others?” JJ asked.

“Nope!” Otabek said, crawling across the bed and grabbing JJ’s wrist, pulling him on the bed. His hands working down JJ’s body, cupping his bottom where the lace and his skin were. Otabek moaned softly then pressed a kiss to JJ’s lips. “These are dangerous,” he whispered.

“Dangerous? How so?” JJ asked, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“I lose all rational thought seeing you in them,” Otabek mumbled, continuing to kiss JJ. He could not keep his hands off JJ’s ass. The lace and the feel of his skin at the same time was making his head spin. Cupping JJ’s bottom with his hands, he rolled so JJ was laying on top of him, their mouths connecting, humming into the kiss.

When they had been at the store, Otabek was not sure what he thought of these… panties. Now that he sees them on JJ-- his mind is completely changed. Slipping his hands under the elastic, he couldn’t stop touching JJ.

JJ pulled back, gasping for air. “Beks… we have the cookout in an hour.”

“Plenty of time then,” Otabek smirked up to him, kissing along his jaw, moving his hips, feeling were JJ was getting hard against him. JJ giggled softly as he kissed along his neck, his hands steadily massaging at his ass.

“You know… I got a pair that the ass part is open in… like a heart shape,” JJ whispered.

Otabek moaned louder than he should have and rolled them over so JJ was under him. Kissing more at his neck, his hands on his hips-- that feeling of lace and smooth skin making him lose his mind even more. It was bad knowing JJ had this kind of power of him-- a simple pair of lace panties, and Otabek was putty.

“Beks,” JJ moaned out, his body arching into Otabek the more he kissed down his body.

Otabek continued kissing further down, his hands roaming over the lace, feeling how hard JJ was under the fabric. When his mouth made it to the waistband of the lace, Otabek licked around it, looking up to see JJ completely flushed, his eyes darken from passion, and his chest heaving up and down.

“These are evil,” Otabek murmured as his mouth moved over the lace, feeling where they were moist from precum. JJ moaned as he mouthed over the fabric, teasing at his cock. He was even loving the texture feel against his lips and tongue of the lace-- he needed JJ to  _ only  _ wear this sort of thing from now on. “I hope you got more lace ones…”

“Fuck! I’ll wear whatever you want! Stop teasing me!” JJ breathed out-- his hips lightly thrusting up. Otabek had his hands firmly on his hips, holding him mostly still. Otabek continue to mouth and nose at the fabric over his cock, his thumbs rubbing at the lace-- when he figured JJ had had enough, he pulled at the waistband, slipping the panties off, licking a long wet trail from root to tip, slowly sucking on his the head of JJ’s cock. JJ was moaning and his head thrashing back and forth the more Otabek worked his mouth up and down him.

A bottle pressed in his hands and Otabek hummed, understanding. Wetting his fingers, he continued to swallow down JJ’s cock as he stretched him open. All the sounds JJ was making was putting him on edge-- it was almost too much for him to take in.

“I’m… ah! Not gonna last… if you… ah!” JJ called out, grabbing the bedding. Otabek swirled his tongue one more time, popping lewdly off JJ’s cock and smiled up at him. Thrusting his fingers in a few more time, he watched JJ’s face as his eyes were shut and his mouth parted open-- moaning.

Discarding his clothes quickly, Otabek pushed JJ’s legs back, looking down at him all red and open. Moaning softly, he gripped his cock, stroking lube down then gently pressed in. JJ was so tight and warm around him-- pressing his mouth to JJ’s he cradled his head in his hand and gently rocked in and out of him. He waited for JJ’s moans and breathing to change, getting use to the sensation.

“Ah! Fuck! Yes!” JJ cried out, gasping at each deep push in.

Holding his legs back, Otabek lifted up a bit and thrusted harder, allowing their skin to slap. Tilting his hips, he did it again and JJ was close to screaming.  


“Babe… not so loud,” Otabek said.

JJ nodded and shoved his fist in his mouth. Otabek started thrusting his hips harder, and harder-- hearing all the muffled sounds escape from JJ. He had to bite his bottom lip himself so he wouldn’t moan out louder than he should-- they couldn’t be too loud with a house full of people. He was thankful most were outside setting up for the party ( _somehow they managed to get out of helping_ ).

He could only imagine what JJ would be like with the prostate massager they got-- every sound and squeak that came from JJ was making his head spin and his orgasm come closer. Slamming back in, he picked up his pace--  _ faster and faster _ . JJ grabbed his own cock, stroking it in time with the thrust.

He could feel sweat dripping down his body, see it building up on JJ’s chest. Another thrust and JJ was incredibly tight around him-- a deep growl and he thrusted back in, watching as JJ came undone under him. His cock spilling on his stomach and chest, his back arching, and his toes curling. He was so tight the more his body shook from orgasm. Another hard and deep push-- and Otabek felt his cock releasing deeply inside JJ. “Ahhh!”

Letting go of JJ’s legs, he fell gently on top of JJ, feeling fingers in his sweaty hair. Neither was breathing properly, and Otabek could feel JJ’s heart pounding in his chest.

“Fuck,” Otabek said.

“Exactly,” JJ whispered. “If this is how you get with these panties… I can’t wait to see your reaction to the others.”

“Babe… you are going to be the death of me.”

JJ smiled to himself-- he loved when Otabek lost control. He just didn’t know something like lace could do it.  _ Now he did. _

 

* * *

 

“Shouldn’t we go get the wonder idiots?” Yuri asked.

“Probably... mom was looking for them,” Alex said, kissing at Yuri’s temple before turning to head in. As soon as he did that, they both saw JJ and Otabek come out to the backyard. They noticed how both of them had this far away look to their eyes, and their hair standing up and just… all sexed out.

“Well if you two are obvious then I don’t know what is!” Yuri laughed out.

“What do you mean?” JJ asked, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Dude, go back in and at least fix your hair,” Alex said.

Otabek blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

“You two  _ look _ like you just finished fucking!” Yuri laughed out, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist.

They were too damn _obvious_. Yuri was laughing and Alex was just shaking his head. Chloe and Giselle walked over, shaking their heads at Otabek and JJ. “You two better go straighten up before mom gets out here!” Chloe said.

“And get those stupid looks off your faces too!” Giselle laughed out.

Chloe kept laughing, shaking her head. “Damn boys,” she muttered.

“Just wait til we get home tonight,” Alex whispered in Yuri's ear.

That made Yuri blush, and get a little hard. This was going to be a _long_ cookout. 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have writers block on a WIP... You write porn and hope it all passes!

He was ready to leave after Alex whispered to him. The cookout was not bad… but when Alex said shit like that to him… it rattled his mind up. He did enjoy spending time with the family, at least that was a plus side to all of this.  

Chloe and Giselle had cornered him (again), making sure he was taking care of their ‘baby’ brother. “He smiles with you,” Chloe said. “We like him smiling,” Giselle added in. “Keep him smiling,” they both said. 

Then the inevitable question… the one he was ignoring for so long. Giselle sighed deeply and put her hand on his shoulder. “What happens when you leave?” 

It made Yuri blink at the two sisters. He knew his time was hurling to an end here in Canada, moving faster than he ever wanted it too-- they  _ had  _ to face it. Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, he looked over where Alex was standing with JJ and Otabek-- laughing and drinking. 

They really needed to talk about  _ after _ summer. They needed to figure all this out. How would he go from being glued to Alex’s side-- to all a sudden being across an ocean from him? 

“You two really need to figure this shit out!” Chloe spit out. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Yuri asked. 

“You’re not the type to run away… we know that much,” Giselle said. 

“Spying on me now?” Yuri asked. 

“Damn right we are!” they both hissed out. 

Another sigh and Yuri sipped at his punch. The evil sisters had cornered him and Alex wasn’t there to save him. Not that he didn’t like Giselle and Chloe-- quite the opposite. They just got too ‘ _big sistery_ ’ at times over their brother. Must be a triplet thing. 

As Yuri was ‘chatting’ with the sisters, he failed to notice how Alex, and JJ had started to take shots. It never seem to fail when JJ got an urge to drink-- Alex was right there with him. It was when Chloe giggled and pointed at the two that Yuri turned and groaned. 

“I’m killing JJ,” he muttered. 

“Those two are bad together,” Giselle giggled out. 

“I’ve seen this,” Yuri muttered. 

“Better go save him, blondie!” Chloe sang out, hanging onto her sister giggling. It was like they knew this was going to happen. 

Shaking his head, he finally separated himself from the sisters, walking over where Alex and JJ were. Snaking his arm around Alex’s waist, he leaned to his side and glared at JJ. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Yuri asked JJ. 

“Having some drinks!” JJ laughed out. 

“Sasha,” Yuri whispered, “Don’t drink too much.” 

“I got this blondie,” Alex whispered down at him, kissing his temple. 

Giselle and Chloe came over to join them, glasses of wine in hand. Sighing for the millionth time-- Yuri figured was better to just give in. When the Leroys wanted to drink, they drank! He stopped counting the shots Alex took, and stopped shooting daggers from his eyes at JJ. 

Mr. Leroy was cooking on the grill, the younger siblings in the pool splashing about, and the older siblings drinking. Yuri had to chuckle a bit-- and realized he was going to miss the hell out of this. He had stayed at Alex’s mostly, but they gathered so much here with everyone he found he was getting use to it. They were all seated out in the patio area, chatting and drinking. 

“Blondie!” Chloe sang out, clearly teasing him by calling him that. “Would you mind getting another bottle of wine for us?” 

Somehow… that was how the night had started. 

 

* * *

 

They were hanging on each other, laughing as they walked the sidewalk back to Alex’s house. It wasn’t too terribly late, but it definitely was not early. Alex and JJ continued the shots, while Yuri sat with Giselle and Chloe-- later Mrs. Leroy, and knocked back more bottles of wine than they probably should have. 

“You’re family…” Yuri laughed out, “really likes to drink!” 

“Ha!” Alex yelled, louder than he should have. “Only on special occasions!”

“It was Hugo’s birthday!” Yuri laughed out. “He isn’t even old enough to drink!” 

“Well then… I don’t know how to answer this!” Alex cried out, holding Yuri tighter to him. 

Yuri felt his cheeks hurt-- he had never smiled so much for so long in his life. Alex was being goofier than usual, and a lot more hands on with him tonight. A lot of it was due to the alcohol, Yuri knew this-- but he just liked this comfort they had between them. 

“So glad you don’t have practice tomorrow,” Yuri said as they about fell into Alex’s house. “We can sleep in.” 

“Definitely!” Alex said, turning and pressing Yuri to the wall. His keys hit the floor and his thigh pressed between his legs. Yuri gasped from the suddenness of it all, then Alex’s mouth was on his. To know someone had such power over your mind and heart, was overwhelming. Yuri felt his body warm up and react immediately. 

“I’ve been drinking… so I won’t last long,” Alex whispered, “but I have wanted you all night.” 

“You can have me whenever,” Yuri whispered. 

A hand in his hair, and Alex was taking his hair down, pulling his head back. Teeth and lips trailed down his neck. Yuri could smell the alcohol on Alex, and he knew he was radiating wine off of him. Alex’s hand moved up around his neck, not tight, just  _ there _ . Enough that Yuri was very aware of it as his lips ghosted over his mouth. 

He had drank too much for all of this-- whatever Alex was playing out-- he was walking right into it. 

“I’ve drank a bit too much for us to try the toys tonight,” Alex breathed out against his jaw, his fingers caressing slowly at his skin. “But I want to rip your clothes off so badly.”

A whimper left from Yuri’s mouth, his face heating up by the  _ way _ Alex was saying it. Nodding his head, the hand around his throat left and took his hand-- leading him down the hallway. Once back in the bedroom, Alex lifted Yuri’s arms and slowly drug his shirt over his body and off of him. His hands just barely grazing at his body, eyes intense as they stared down at him.

“I fall in love with you more and more everyday,” Alex whispered before kissing him dizzy. Yuri reached out to hold onto Alex’s shirt, feeling as if his knees would give out at any given moment. How were such simple words so powerful when Alex spoke them? 

“Sashenka,” Yuri moaned, moving back to the bed, allowing Alex to slip his pants off, then tug at his briefs. He was naked and sprawled out-- Alex fully clothed above him, staring down, taking him in. 

Hands on his hips and Alex flipped him over. Yelping out, a loud smack rang in the room. It took a moment for Yuri to realize Alex had slapped at his ass, the sting taking a minute to reach him. 

“Sashenka!” Yuri cried. 

Another quick smack and Yuri moaned this time-- he wasn’t sure why either. It didn’t hurt, it felt oddly… exciting. 

“You like that?” Alex asked, his hand slowly rubbing at his cheeks. Yuri felt the blush on his face as he nodded his head, hiding his expression. He could feel Alex’s body cover over his, a mouth on his neck, kissing his softly. “I’ll have to remember that.” 

“Remember?” Yuri asked. 

“Not after we have been drinking,” Alex said. “I don’t want to get carried away.” 

“Oh.” 

Alex chuckled, his hands moving down his body, Yuri squirmed and arched into his touch. They  _ had _ drank a lot and yeah, maybe Alex was right. Now was not the best time for them to be experimenting. 

“Plus, those moans you just made…” Alex whispered out, “I could get off just hearing those.” One more quick smack to his bottom and Yuri made a sound that was between a moan and cry out. Alex’s clothes were rough against his skin, but he was so turned on, he needed Alex to do  _ something _ . 

“Sashenka!” Yuri whimpered out. 

Turning to face Alex, Yuri took his face in his hands and started to kiss him. Moving his hands down Alex’s body, he was undoing his jeans and quickly grabbing at him. Yuri chalked it up to the damn alcohol they had had-- both seeming desperate. Alex’s hand wrapped around his shaft, their mouths meeting again, stroking and kissing. 

“Cum on me,” Yuri whispered against Alex’s lips. 

Alex moaned and pushed him on his back. He whined at the loss of hands on his body, but when Alex returned, he had stripped down, and then straddled him. Yuri held his breath, as just seeing Alex like that over him-- it was breathtaking. His hair was all messed up, his face flushed (either from alcohol or lust… probably both) and he was taking his cock in his hand, stroking slowly, holding Yuri’s gaze. 

“Sashenka…” Yuri moaned, thrusting his hips up, letting his cock grind against Alex’s bottom. 

The more Alex stroked himself, the more Yuri was losing his mind. There was a certain power and strength Alex had that turned Yuri on beyond measurement. Seeing his thighs clench, his abs tight, his cock hard and leaking in his hand-- it was his wettest dream. 

“You’re so beautiful, Yurochka,” Alex breathed out, his hips thrusting into his palm. 

Yuri dig his hands into Alex’s hips, pulling him forward. Alex moved up a bit so he was straddled high over his chest, his cock still in hand. Yuri was able to move just a little bit, and lick at the head of Alex’s cock. It made Alex gasp out, falling forward so his hands were on the headboard. Grabbing at his ass, Yuri maneuvered them so he could easily slide Alex’s cock down his throat. 

“Ah! Yurochka!” Alex called out, pulling his cock out of his mouth, stroking it quickly. Yuri looked up, locking his eyes to Alex’s, opening his mouth and hanging his tongue out. Another stroke and Alex grunted hard, strips of cum pouring from his cock and covering his face. Yuri moaned as Alex was breathing heavy above him, and working his own hand around his cock. It took a couple quick pulls, but it wasn’t til Alex’s hand wrapped around his throat gently (again) that he felt his cock releasing into his hand and stomach. 

He was a complete mess. His heart racing in his chest, even as Alex gently kissed at his lips. 

“That was… hot,” Alex said. 

Yuri hummed. They laid there for a moment, before Yuri started to feel icky. He did not want to move from the bed, but he also didn’t want to fall asleep with cum all over him. “Shower?” Yuri asked. 

It took a moment to get the water warm, and Alex to wash him down. He felt better once he was cleaned off, but he swore he felt more drunk. Slipping one of Alex’s shirt on, Yuri climbed into bed and practically climbed on top of Alex, wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

“What am I? Your personal pillow?” Alex laughed out. 

“Yup,” Yuri said as he allowed his eyes closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait in updates... I got a bit of a block on how to work these toys with these two boys... and well... yeah... Im working it-- just wrote this chapter four times and trashed it and rewrote it again... so stuck with drunk porn... and we will resume back to usual here soon! Thanks for being patient with me!!!! 
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL BE A TWO CHAPTER UPDATE TODAY! Chapt 33 & 34!

If it was not one reason, it was another. Yuri kept eyeing the bag of ‘toys’ they had bought, which Alex had set on the shelf in his closet-- but there was always  _ something _ . He had practice, Alex had practice, they had been out too late-- or too worked up in each other to even think about them.

Hands wrapping around his waist, pulling him so his back pressed to Alex’s check, a kiss on the neck and Yuri felt his body relaxing.

“Don’t worry blondie,” Alex mumbled, mouth still pressed to his skin. “I plan on destroying you with those toys.” His hands would sneak up Yuri’s chest, wrapping his fingers around his throat. Yuri hated (and loved) how that made him blush, made him think of Alex making a total mess of him. He could even feel himself slowly getting turned on.

“Has anyone ever told you… that you are the biggest tease, ever?!” Yuri said, turning and wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck. Lifting to his toes a bit, he pressed his lips to Alex’s, smiling.

“Someone might have mentioned it a time or two,” Alex said, smirking before pressing his lips back to Yuri’s in a longer kiss.

“Blow job before your big game?” Yuri said, pressing his hips against Alex’s, loving how Alex’s hands were cupping his ass.

“You know I can never say no to that,” Alex whispered.

Yuri pushed him back to the bed, unbuttoning his pants as he did. Once he had Alex situated on the bed, Yuri stared him in the eye, licking his lips, hands up his thighs.

“Now who is the tease?” Alex asked.

“You… always,” Yuri said, trying to copy the same smirk Alex did, knowing he was failing. Instead he yanked at Alex’s jeans, making him shift so they could pull them down. Once he got Alex free of his pants, Yuri sunk to his knees, running his hands back up Alex’s thighs, staring up at him. “Someone already hard,” he teased.

“Always when you are around,” Alex whispered out, running his hand down Yuri’s face.

Yuri knew it was cheesy-- this was the shit he bitched at Otabek and JJ for! But dammit! He was eating it up. Smiling, Yuri grabbed at Alex’s cock, giving him a couple strokes before leaning forward, licking him from root to tip. Hands in his hair, and Yuri started to tease the head of Alex’s cock with his tongue.

He knew they didn’t have too long before they had to leave, and as much as Yuri wanted to tease Alex, he quickly took his cock as deep into his throat as he could. Alex moaned loudly, his hands in his hair, pulling gently. Bobbing his head,  he used his hands to stroke him in time with his mouth.

Moans and gasp kept coming from Alex the more he worked him over. Yuri could almost get off on those sounds. He was hard in his pants, but he wanted to get Alex off. A few more strokes of his hands, and he could feel how tight Alex’s cock got. Taking him far into his throat, a deep moan from Alex, and he was spilling down his throat.

Alex was flushed and breathing hard. Grabbing at Yuri, he pulled him up, kissing him deeply. Hands moving down his body and Yuri jumped back.

“Oh no you don’t!” Yuri laughed out, “you have a big game to get too!”

“Don’t you want to take care of that?” Alex said, gesturing to where Yuri was hard in his pants.

Leaning back over to kiss Alex, licking at his lips, Yuri hummed softly. “I’d rather you play your little game... thinking how hard I am watching you.”

Alex groaned and fell back on the bed, his hands covering his face. “You are going to kill me, blondie!” 

 

* * *

 

Yuri got along well with Alex’s team. A lot of times when his practice was done, he would head over to watch Alex in the afternoon. Over time, he started to get along well with Alex’s team mates.

Even though it was all just a practice game still, it was their biggest rivals. Alex’s team was a national team, and they team they played was spot under them-- almost nationals, but not quite there. For some reason, the coaches were friendly and it was in good gesture they played each other for practice games. The team was hyped up and Yuri took his usual spot-- right behind where the players all sat.

((* _ authors note-- I don’t know if this is possible-- but humor me ok? It is a fictional world played by our rules! lol!)) _

“Kiss for good luck?” Alex asked before he headed back to the locker room.

“Didn’t I already do that?” Yuri teased, cupped his crotch quickly, making Alex groan and kiss him quickly.

“C’mon, Yuri! Let Leroy get ready!” Ace, one of Alex’s teammates said, grabbing Alex by the arm, pulling him away.

“You can give us a kiss for good luck!” Benjamin laughed out puckering his lips up, only to have Alex playfully punch his shoulder.    


Yuri smiled and flipped them off-- hearing the guys all laugh and pull Alex along. Shaking his head, he headed out the hallway and pulled his phone out, seeing if Otabek and JJ were on their way or if they were even coming.

“Well aren’t you a pretty little thing?” a voice said, snatching the phone from Yuri’s hand.

“Hey!” Yuri cried out, reaching out to grab his phone back. This guy with a sideways grin was smiling at him. Yuri had no idea who it was-- he just wanted his phone back. “Give me back my phone!”

“I will if you give me your name,” the guy said.

“You don’t need my fucking name!” Yuri hissed, trying to get his phone back, but the guy kept it out of his reach.

“I’m Ezekiel,” the guy said, holding out his free hand to Yuri.

Yuri slapped at it and went for his phone again. “Look… Ezekiel, can I just have my damn phone?”

“What’s the magic word?” the guy said.

“Now, fucker!” Yuri growled.

“Oh! A little spit fire! I like that even more,” Ezekiel laughed out, holding out the phone to Yuri as he took it back. Ezekiel ran his hand down Yuri’s cheek. “Please tell me you bite.”

“Fuck off!” Yuri said, smacking his hand away and stomping away. He could hear him laughing as he walked away.. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri we seated right behind the players bench. He was up a level, but he easily leaned over the railing to yell down at the guys. “GO KILL THEM!” Yuri squealed out-- making all the teammates cheer out and hold up the their hockey sticks.

“Riling the boys up?” Otabek asked as him, JJ and Evelyne came over where Yuri was.

“Ah! Here finally!” Yuri said, “What took you so long?”

“These two were probably being perverted!” Evelyne said, rolling her eyes.

That was when he saw Otabek blush and JJ started to laugh.

“Ugh! I don’t want to know!” Yuri growled.

“Oh c’mon, kitten!” JJ laughed out, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “We were just running late! You know how long it takes for Otabek to fix his hair!”

“Babe,” Otabek said, his blush quickly turning to a death stare.    


Shaking JJ’s arm off of him, Yuri turned his attention back to Alex’s team. Blowing kisses at Alex, enjoying how his team was teasing him for it all. Alex lifted his hockey stick up where Yuri could reach it and Yuri kissed his hand, then laid it over the end of the stick. Ace and Benjamin held up theirs too, only to have Yuri laugh and smack them away. It was amusing to watch Alex with those two-- they were such jocks at times.

“So cute!” Evelyne squeezed, playfully kicking the back of Yuri’s knee.

“Watch it!” Yuri laughed out.

“Fucking saps,” JJ laughed out.

“Shut up!” Yuri hissed, taking his seat with Otabek next to him and JJ on the other side of Otabek. Casually putting his arm around Evelyne, Yuri sat back just staring off at the ice. “I bet me and you could take that entire team on,” Yuri whispered to Evelyne.  


“Damn right we could!” Evelyne giggled out. “Smear them all over the ice!”

Loud jeers and booing sounds all a sudden erupted around them. There weren’t many there today as was just a practice game, just hardcore fans and family. It was more so just a practice for both teams than anything else. When Yuri looked over, he saw the other team taking to their benches. Evelyne stood up and starting booing at them, making Yuri laugh.

And then he saw Ezekiel among them.

“Fucking asshole,” Yuri muttered.

“Um… Yura… could you be a bit more specific?” Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded over where the other team was, right as Ezekiel locked eyes with him-- that sideways grin spreading across his face.

“That one… number 22… Ezekiel.” Yuri said, “Fucker took my phone and touched my face.”

Otabek and JJ were looking over at the other team-- seeing Ezekiel still staring in their direction before putting in his mouth piece and slipping his helmet on. Evelyne had sat back down, pulling out her phone and started to text some friends.

“Oh shit,” JJ whispered.

“What?” Yuri and Otabek both asked.

“Ezekiel,” JJ said.

“A little more info,” Yuri spit out.

“Well,” JJ said, “him and Sasha went to high school together… played on the team together and everything. They were close, good friends… til…”

“Get to the fucking point!” Yuri hissed.

“I am! I am!” JJ said, holding his hand up to Yuri. “They were close… inseparable for a long time… he was always over at the house in high school. Really was an asshole… use to pick on me all the time.”

“Get to the point!” Yuri growled.

“Yeah… they went to different colleges and met back up the other year. Seems Ezekiel is always trying to ‘one up’ Sasha,” JJ said, “a competition...and not in the good way. Sasha made the national team… Ezekiel didn’t.”

“He is hot is what he is!” Evelyne giggled out.

Yuri groaned and put his hand in Evelyne’s face, pushing her away as she giggled even more. “Your sister has  _ no _ taste!” Yuri said.

“Hey!” Evelyne squealed, kicking at Yuri.

“Are they even friendly?” Otabek asked, ignoring the commotion Yuri and Evelyne were causing.

“I don’t think so. Once Alex made the national team, Ezekiel just seem to vanish. Sasha doesn’t say much about it,” JJ said.

Yuri glared back over where that Ezekiel guy was. He wasn’t going to pry into Alex’s life… he just wanted that asshole to stop gawking at him. When he looked back over at Alex, he saw Alex looking at him-- then over to the other team. When he turned back to Yuri, he raised an eyebrow. All Yuri did was shrug and blow him another kiss. He didn’t want to worry Alex about anything.

“What do you know about that asshole?” Yuri asked Evelyne.

“How would I know?” Evelyne asked. “I was like… still a kid!”

“Ugh!” Yuri groaned. “You  _ are  _ still a kid!”

“Dude! I’m two years younger than you!” Evelyne squealed out.

“Hush,” Yuri said, glaring back over where Ezekiel was, elbowing Evelyne for good measure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (with art) are COMING! OMG! LWF I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Thank you for the candy you fed me and for brightening my day when I REALLY NEEDED IT!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A TWO CHAPTER UPDATE! MAKE SURE YOU SAW CHAPTER 33 too!
> 
> Headcons along with the art that accompany this chapter - You can find on [lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/176345844574/introducing-alexs-friends-and-rivals)'s blog! Also with a detailed picture of who is who in this picture on the chapter!

It was easy to see they were heavily rivaled teams. Yuri noticed they hit harder, slammed each other against the walls harder-- he was sure Alex was going to be sore after this game. Evelyne was up-- jumping up and down-- cursing and screaming throughout the entire game. Yuri had to wonder if it was due to Alex’s team being a national team, that the other team went harder on them.

“Wow… if this is just a practice game…” Yuri breathed out, watching one of Alex’s teammates being roughly pushed on the wall.

“Yeah… these two teams are always like this,” JJ said, “Makes me wonder they the coaches always pair them up for practice games.”

Fights broke out between the teams, and Yuri was holding his breath for Alex’s teammates, and thankful that none were Alex. It looked like it got close a couple times, but Alex always skated off. No matter how unfair the team was acting or how much Ezekiel provoked him.

“They are total assholes!” Yuri growled when another fight broke out. Evelyne screamed even louder at the fights, a couple times Yuri pulled at her shirt in hopes to calm her down… never worked.

“It is all good, Yura,” Otabek said. “Sasha holds his cool a bit better than the rest. Though I can’t say that much for the other team.”

Yuri stood up and continued to cheer for Alex and his team. The teammates on the benches would turn and hold up their sticks to Yuri and Evelyne before they headed out to the ice when they switched out players. When Alex came in for a break, and took his helmet off, Yuri blew him another kiss-- loving how sweaty he was, and his hair all messed up. Licking his lips, Yuri sat back down, ignoring how Otabek was elbowing him.

“So crass!” Otabek laughed out. 

 

* * *

 

Once the game was over, Yuri felt the adrenaline pounding through his body. Alex’s team had won! Jumping over the railing, Yuri landed on the benches, then leaped into Alex’s awaiting arms.

“Blondie,” Alex laughed out, “you are totally not suppose to be over here!”

“He is one of us!” Ace cheered out, clapping Yuri on the back.

“Yeah, Leroy! Be nice to our blondie here!” Benjamin said, getting a high five from Ace.

“See? They agree!” Yuri laughed out, kissing Alex’s sweaty face, wrapping his legs around him, aroused at how even as tired as Alex was, he could easily still hold him up.

“Leroy! No fraternizing on the team benches! Go get changed!” the coach called out.

“What? No victory speech?” Benjamin asked.

Yuri giggled and unwrapped his legs from Alex, but was still hugging him tightly. Alex’s coach was also use to Yuri being around-- sometime even humored him when Yuri put on skates.

“I’ll scream at you lot in the locker room!” the coach said before slapping Benjamin on the back of the head then exiting the team benches.

“Gimme fifteen minutes and I’ll meet ya outside the locker rooms,” Alex said, pressing his lips to Yuri’s before stepping back.

“Too bad I can’t join you back there… all these hockey players… sweaty and changing,” Yuri teased quietly. 

“Blondie,” Alex warned, kissing him again.

Another giggle and Yuri slapped his ass before letting him go. Alex kissed his forehead and headed on back. Alex waved up to Otabek and JJ-- saying he would meet them at the diner in a bit. They had all decided to grab dinner before heading home.

“I take it you are riding with Sasha?” Otabek asked.

“Da! We will meet you there!” Yuri said, waving them off. “Oh! I think Evelyne is tagging along with us!”

“Damn right I am!” Evelyne said from above him. Hoping over the rail, she joined Yuri at the team benches and they each sat back for a second, going through their phones.

“These players benches are so cool!” Evelyne said.

“You just like the hockey players,” Yuri teased.

“You do too!” she squealed back.

Yuri couldn’t argue with that. After they both did a few selfies with each other and posted them up, they figured enough time had passed and headed back to the hallway where the locker room was.

“He should be out any minute,” Yuri said, “Unless their coach goes on a long rampage.”

A few minutes later, the door down the hallway opened up-- Ezekiel and two of his teammates stepping out, and heading their way.

“Oh fuck,” Yuri grumbled. Normally he would have just gone in the locker room, but he didn’t want to leave Evelyne outside by herself. “Pay them no attention,” Yuri whispered.

Evelyne nodded and Yuri just prayed Ezekiel would walk right passed them.

But he didn’t.

“Hey cutie,” Ezekiel said, walking over-- all too close to Yuri.

“What do you want?” Yuri grumbled.

“I never got your name,” Ezekiel said.

“Leave him alone, asshole!” Evelyne growled.

Ezekiel turned and smiled where Evelyne was. “Run along little girl… It’s time for us to men to talk.”

“Yuri?” Evelyne asked, looking up at him. Yuri just slowly shook his head. It wasn’t that he couldn’t take on Ezekiel-- there were also two others with him.

“What you think boys?” Ezekiel asked to his friends with him. “Isn’t he a pretty one?”

The two guys who Yuri was sure didn’t share an IQ high than one hundred, nodded and grunted.

“Why don’t you come have drinks with our team?” Ezekiel asked, his finger slowly working over Yuri’s collarbone-- making him growl with the touch. “Your little boytoy doesn’t even deserve those colors he wears.” That only made Yuri growl and glare at Ezekiel more. Another step, and Ezekiel was about pressed up to him. “Let me show you who the real hockey player is.”

“Fuck off! Sasha is more deserving of the national team than you will ever be!” Yuri spit out, trying to push him away. “Get away from me!”

“Have a drink with me and I will,” Ezekiel said, then leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “But I am sure you’ll want to stick around for more.”

Everything moved quickly after all of that. Yuri went to smack Ezekiel’s hand away, only to find himself pinned to the wall. Ezekiel and his two thugs smiling really creepy at him. Yuri panicked and tried to look for Evelyne, but his vision was blocked.

“Just leave me alone!” Yuri yelled.  


That was when the chaos really broke out.

All of a sudden, Alex, Ace and Benjamin where all there. Yuri watched as Alex’s fist connected with Ezekiel’s jaw. Ace had one thug already pinned to the ground as Benjamin was kneeing the other. Evelyne ran to Yuri’s side and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her head to his chest.

Another scream, and Yuri’s didn’t realize it was him. Ezekiel had swung back, his fist connecting with Alex’s face. More fist where thrown back and forth till more yelling erupted. The coaches and the rest of both teams came storming out the locker rooms.

“What the bloody hell is going on out here?!” Alex’s coach yelled.

“These assholes were harassing Yuri!” Evelyne squealed out, shaking away from Yuri and walking over where Ace had the one guy pinned, kicking his side. Yuri ran over and pulled her back over where he was.

“Yuri? Is this true?” the coach asked.

“That little slut was gagging for it!” Ezekiel spit out.

Alex went to charge Ezekiel again, but Benjamin grabbed and held him back. Yuri felt a growl in his throat then out of nowhere, Ace was next to him, holding him back.

Alex’s coach shook his head, not sure about everything going on. Yuri was able to get out of the holds on him, and ran over to Alex, checking his face. “Are you ok?”

“Just you wait, Leroy!” Ezekiel growled out, his teammates grabbing him this time. “I am not done with you or your little slut yet! I’ll get on the damn national team and you’ll be done for!” 

 

 

Alex took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. Yuri was ready to launch at Ezekiel again, but Ace and Benjamin held him back. Alex stepped forward, grabbing Ezekiel’s shirt and stared him down. “Don’t you ever speak another word to or about  _ my _ Yurochka again.” Rearing back, Alex’s fist landed on Ezekiel’s face, making him stumble back into his teammate’s arms. Turning to his coach, Alex wrapped his arm around Yuri, kissing at his temple. “Sorry, coach.”

His coach held his hands up. “What? Must have missed that Leroy... I blinked.”

Alex nodded his head and leaned against the wall. Yuri and Evelyne at his side, checking him over. Yuri saw where the side of his face was red, and Evelyne was checking his hand.

“Guys, I’m fine,” Alex said, holding them both.

“Dammit! Let us check you!” Evelyne squealed out.

“How… how did you know?” Yuri asked.

Alex smiled at Evelyne, ruffling her hair. “Someone came screaming into the locker room,” he laughed out.

“Hey! I didn’t run  _ in _ the locker room! I just stood at the doorway!” Evelyne said.

Ace and Benjamin walked over, clapping Alex on the shoulder. “You good?”

“Thanks guys,” Yuri said. Then reached up, kissing each one on the cheek. Ace grinned like he was given a major award and Benjamin clearly blushed. It made Yuri laugh because Alex was reaching out, pulling him back and holding him tightly.

“We are going to go grab our stuff,” Ace said.

“We will get yours too,” Benjamin said, knowing Alex was not leaving Yuri’s side anytime soon.

Ace wrapped his arm around Evelyne’s shoulder, leading her out as they followed. “You like milkshakes kid?” he asked Evelyne. Yuri laughed as he saw Evelyne nod her head quickly. Ace laughed and patted her shoulder. “Milkshakes on me!” he called out.

 Yuri knew Ace and Benjamin were like brothers to Alex. It made him feel safe and secure as they all headed out to the parking lot.

“You sure you ok?” Alex whispered to him.

“Of course,” Yuri said, smiling up at Alex, noticing the side of his face getting puffy. “I got three bad ass hockey players defending me!”

“That you do!” Ace called out, fist pumping the air.

“Ace…” Benjamin groaned, throwing their bags in the trunk of his car. “We will meet ya there?”

“Yeah, Otabek and JJ are already waiting,” Alex said.

“Oh wait til they hear this story!” Ace laughed out.

“I am sure you will elaborate and blow it up,” Benjamin stated.

“You know it!” Ace said with a huge grin.

Yuri, Alex and Evelyne piled into Alex’s car and headed on out. Evelyne talked a mile a minute as they drove the short distance to the diner. Yuri reached over, taking Alex’s hand in his, noticing how red his knuckles here and kissed them.

“Oh gross!” Evelyne groaned, smacking Yuri in the back of the head.

“Evelyne,” Yuri said, turning around to face her. She had jumped back in the seat thinking Yuri was going to scowl her for smacking him. “Thank you.”

A bright blush formed on her cheeks and she stared down at her hands, picking at her nails. “You’re welcome,” she whispered. Reaching out, Yuri took her hand and squeezed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!
> 
> ((cry-- LWF... thank you so much for headconning with me and allowing me to write this ALL TOO FUN story!))


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter -- loosely based off [Lusciouswhiteflame's art of Alex and Friends!](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/176463502029/cheers-ace-benjamin-and-alex-they-are-all) Make sure you are giving her love! This isn't possible without LWF feeding me candy!

Once they got to the diner, found JJ and Otabek and sat down-- the questions started. 

“Sasha!” JJ exclaimed, “What the hell happen to your face?” 

“Fight,” Alex said, sitting down and pulling Yuri to his side. 

“What?” JJ and Otabek both asked. “When?” 

“Let’s order and these two knuckleheads will explain,” Alex said, gesturing to Ace and Evelyne, grabbing a menu as they all settled into their booth. 

“You two missed it!” Evelyne squealed out, grabbing the soda JJ had, drinking it down. 

“Yeah, it was quite interesting!” Ace said, laughing out. 

When Benjamin finally made it over to the table, he handed a cloth full of ice to Alex. “Here,” he said, taking the outside seat and grabbing a menu as Alex pressed the ice to the side of his face. Yuri quickly took the cloth from Alex, and held it for him. 

“Ok… I don’t know if I can wait for ordering,” JJ said. 

“Well you are going too,” Alex said, “I’m starving!”

After a few moments, the waitress came over, took their orders then came back with their drinks. Finally Ace couldn’t take it anymore and slapped his hands on the table. “Ok! So here is what happen!” he yelled out. 

Ace went through a detailed description of the fight, elaborating some bits of it. Yuri kept pulling up Alex’s hand, taking ice from his water glass and running over his knuckles. There was only a slight split to his skin, but they were definitely red and puffy. Turning to Alex, he kissed his good cheek and leaned into him while Ace and Evelyne continued to tell the story. 

Otabek and JJ just sat there-- stunned. Yuri could feel Otabek staring at him, and when he finally made eye contact, just shook his head-- as if he was telling him he would explain later. JJ was laughing and cheering on as the story was told, even high fiving Alex at a point. 

The conversation died down when the food arrived. Yuri stayed tight on Alex’s side. It was all still sinking in exactly what happened. Evelyne was picking at Ace and Benjamin, stealing food off their plates. The table was busy, but Yuri was thankful for all the distractions. 

“You’re going to have a bad bruise,” Yuri said. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Alex said, hugging him to his side. “I am a hockey player, yanno?” 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Yeah but this wasn’t done on the ice.” 

“Speaking of!” Ace exclaimed. “Blondie! When are you practicing with us again?” 

“What? Ready for me to kick your ass on the ice again?” Yuri asked. 

Benjamin laughed out, clapping Ace on his back. “He did smear the ice with you last time, Ace.” 

“Hey! That was a fluke!” Ace yelled out, standing up with both his hands on the table. 

“It was not!” Yuri said. “I beat you fair and square!” 

Otabek and JJ started laughing. They loved going and watching Yuri spin circles around the hockey players, making them dizzy and unable to keep up with him. Most the time the coach allowed it as it was more a playtime for his team, and Yuri did help them with speed and agility. 

The other week, Ace and Yuri were in a spinning contest-- who could spin the fastest and longest. Ace had practice figure skating up till his junior year, then moved to hockey-- but always swore he was as good as Yuri was. So they spun for what seemed like forever. That was till Ace stopped and ran off the ice getting sick. He blamed it on just eating before practice-- the team never let him live it down. He was dying for a rematch. 

“Well at least you won’t be dealing with those asshole again,” Yuri grumbled, picking at the food on his plate. 

“I doubt coach will set up another game with them… ever,” Benjamin said. “That asshole never thinks!  _ No one _ messes with our blondie!” At that, Benjamin reached over, squeezing Yuri’s hand.

“Damn right they don’t!” Ace exclaimed, slamming his palms to the table. 

Yuri laughed and let Alex hug him tighter to his side. “Thanks guys,” he said, knowing he was blushing, but truly thankful for being surrounded by large hockey players.

“Hey, blondie!” Ace called out, “You and your little boytoy here should join us Saturday night!” 

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “I’m not doing those damn straight bars with you all again.”  The last time they went out clubbing, Yuri kept getting hit on by these older women. All the guys found it hilarious-- Yuri got overly drunk and the the guys got numbers off the women. 

Benjamin laughed and shook his head. “Though that did work out very well for Ace.” 

“Damn right it did!” Ace said, grinning at Yuri. 

“I am not your damn wing man!” Yuri exclaimed. 

“Where you headed to?” Alex asked. 

“Just over to ‘Danny’s’,” Benjamin said. 

“Oh count us in!” Alex laughing out. “Been awhile since I’ve been there!” 

“Yeah he was asking for ya,” Benjamin added. 

Yuri looked over at Alex. “What is…?” 

“Just a bar we hang out at,” Alex said, kissing his temple. “Low key, but fun.” 

“I call first dibs at kicking blondie’s butt in pool!” Ace shouted. 

“Oh here we go,” Yuri laughed out then turned back to Alex. “Should we bring dumb and dumber?” They both looked over where Otabek and JJ were currently whispering to each other (what ever JJ was saying, was making Otabek blush fiercely) and JJ was feeding Otabek fries. They looked lost in their own world for a moment.  Yuri threw one of Alex’s fries over at them, startling JJ and making him jump. Everyone got to laughing, though Otabek and JJ had no idea what was so funny. 

“So I guess we are playing pool this weekend?” Yuri asked. 

“Can you even play?” Alex asked. 

Yuri shrugged. “A little.” 

 

* * *

 

That evening once they had their showers and settled in, Yuri was kissing at Alex’s face. His eye had quickly blackened, and his cheek had a purplish color to it. It made Alex seem even more bad ass, and it made Yuri’s heart flutter in many different ways. 

One, he felt bad he was the cause of it. If it had not been for him, Alex would not have gotten into the fight. His face wouldn’t be beat up, or his hand and knuckles sore. 

Two, he felt  _ safe _ and  _ protected _ . Sure, Yuri knew how to handle himself, had done so quite a few times. But he also wasn’t stupid-- when three large men approach you, he was screwed. Knowing Alex was around did make him feel good. 

“I hate that this happened,” Yuri said, climbing into his lap, kissing gently at his bruised face again. 

“I hate that he even laid his hands on you,” Alex said, hands running down his back. “No one touches  _ my _ Yurochka.” His hands cupping at Yuri’s bottom, squeezing and pressing him against him made Yuri softly moan before he carefully kissed him. “You won’t hurt me,” Alex said. 

Yuri was afraid he  _ would _ hurt Alex, with the way he was a bruised, but Alex  _ was _ tough. Pulling his own shirt over his head, Yuri cupped Alex’s face where it was bruised, letting his thumb gently brush over where it was slightly puffy and discolored. 

“You look so fucking bad ass,” Yuri breathed out. 

“You like me all beat up?” Alex asked. 

Yuri shook his head, but he couldn’t deny it was turning him on… a lot. There was something about Alex’s bruised face and split knuckle that had been making butterflies flutter in his stomach. Maybe it was thinking back to how Alex charged in-- like a knight in fucking armor. Yuri didn’t know why, but what he did know, he was turned on. Rolling his hips down, he heard Alex gasp a bit, squeezing his ass tighter. “Feel that?” Yuri asked, brushing his lips over Alex’s. “Feel how turned on you make me?” 

Alex’s eyes went dark, then he was kissing Yuri deeply. A soft moan and Yuri pressed up against him. Their tongues connecting, twirling against each other. The more he rubbed his cock against Alex, the more he felt him getting turned on-- quickly. Hands in Alex’s hair, and Yuri tugged at his hair-- making his head fall back. Kissing and licking around his jaw, he was slowly losing himself in Alex, again. Tugging Alex’s shirt, he lifted it over his head-- then gasped. 

There was a bruise on his side, right at his ribcage. Sitting back, Yuri ran his hands over it. “I didn’t know he landed a punch here,” he whispered, his fingers barely touching the colored skin. 

“Yeah, it is all blur now really,” Alex said, looking down. “I’d hate to see how bad he looks… though this could easily be from the game.” 

“I hate he even did this to you,” Yuri said, not even thinking of the game-- he had seen bruises on Alex’s body before from practice games, but this was something different in his mind. “I’m so sorry!” 

“Now stop that,” Alex said, his voice firm and deep. Wrapping his arms around Yuri, he pulled him close and held him tightly. “This is nothing. You have seen me in worse condition before.” 

It was true. Sometimes they got rough on the ice and they took out their frustrations on each other. Regardless of the padding they wore, Yuri was use to seeing a bruise here or there on Alex. He wanted to tell himself it was just from the game… but he knew better. 

Pulling away, he ran his fingers back over Alex’s face, leaning in to kiss the bruise. Then he took Alex’s hand, kissing at his knuckles. Finally, he leaned over and kissed at the bruise on his side. Alex was running his fingers through his hair, smiling at him. 

“Yurochka, I’m fine,” Alex said, pulling him back to him, their mouths pressing into a kiss. 

“I love you, Sashenka,” Yuri whispered. 

“Love you, too,” Alex said back, kissing him more. 

Yuri got lost still in those kisses. He could swear that Alex could kiss him into complete madness. No matter what was on his mind, or how he was feeling-- kissing Alex always turned things around. When he pulled back-- gasping loudly, Alex was undoing his pants, freeing his cock. Looking down, Yuri moaned as Alex’s hand wrapped around him. 

Red beat up knuckles, working up and down his cock-- something about this was more erotic than Yuri ever had imagined. He was never into that kind of thing, but watching Alex’s busted hand stroke him, he realized-- he was into anything that involved Alex. 

“Fuck!” Yuri cried out. “Why is that so fucking hot?” 

“Hrm?” 

Breathing heavy, Yuri was rocking in Alex’s lap, watching Alex’s hand and busted knuckles work his cock so easily. “Your… ah! The way your… hand… on me… ah! Fuck!” Yuri cried out. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it, that was til Alex used his free hand under his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Gasping and pulling away, Yuri kissed at the bruise on his face and looked back down. 

“Someone into that kind of thing?” Alex asked, a slight chuckle in his voice. 

“I didn’t think so…” Yuri admitted. 

“I think maybe you are,” Alex smirked over at him.  _ Fuck! _ That face with that bad ass bruise and smirk-- that was Yuri’s complete undoing. “I bet you would go nuts… if I used this hand to spread you open.” 

“Ah!” Yuri cried out again. “It doesn’t… doesn’t hurt?” 

Alex shrugged, “Little bit, but seeing your reaction is worth it.” 

That set Yuri off even more. His cock was leaking so heavily into Alex’s hand. Breathing hard as he kept looking down between their bodies-- his cock moving and thrusting in Alex’s hand. Alex twisted his wrist and Yuri got an even better view of his bruised knuckles. That was all he needed. Crying out, his body started to shake as his cock painted cum all over Alex’s stomach. He felt like he was never going to stop. Falling forward, he was breathing heavy into Alex’s neck, body still shaking. He need a minute to gather himself. 

Hands wrapped around him, lifting him and Yuri yelped out. “Sasha!”

“You think I am done with you?” Alex asked. 

Shaking his head, Yuri had a feeling they were in for a long night-- and he was definitely not complaining. 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to by -- This AMAZING [JJBek Art](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/176499057054/jjbek-bottom-beka-beka-shit-atleast-wait) that [lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) spoiled us with!
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!  
> Also - You can reference the Leroy Family [[here]](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/172834110134/leroy-siblings-headcanon-with-9-ocs-yuri)!!! LWF has put a lot of work into them and this is what I base the siblings off of!
> 
> ((this is a continuation from the beginning of the last chapter… at the diner still - just the JJBek side of it all. (I think a certain artist was wanting to know what JJ was saying to Otabek???) Plus… we haven’t had much Otabek POV… so why not now?))

Jean Jacques Leroy was a fucking dead man. Otabek had no idea what he was going to do with him! He was getting more and more out of control each passing day. All through the meal. JJ was whispers  _ really _ filthy… very descriptive details of shit he wanted to do with him. His hand under the table was  _ way too high _ on his thigh… 

He had gotten so wrapped up in the shit JJ was saying,  _ and _ doing to him, it took Yuri throwing fries at him to get their attention. The table laughed and poked fun at them, but he couldn’t even begin to engage-- not with JJ palming his cock so  _ fucking good _ and  _ just right! _ Even as that asshole was feeding him fries and food off his plate, his mind was only on his leaking cock and JJ’s stupid wonderful had.  _ Damn that JJ! _ Even when he tried to pry his hand from his lap, JJ just went at it harder… better. 

He had cum in his pants right as dessert came to the table. He was ready to just fucking kill JJ-- but every time he looked at his… handsome, smiling face, that murderous rage left him. JJ had this smirk on his face, that  _ all knowing, all telling _ fucking smirk. Pushing the ice cream bowl away from JJ, Otabek hoovered over it, not sharing. 

“Beks!” JJ cried out, holding his spoon out and pouting like a kicked puppy. 

“Seriously, Beka… You can’t eat all that,” Yuri pointed out. 

“I can try,” Otabek mumbled. 

He was just thankful no one at the table caught onto what was going on. They were more involved hearing about the fight Alex was in. Sure, he was concerned too-- and was listening… well for the most part… the first time they told the story. 

As dessert showed up, his pants were sticky and they were on the fourth retelling of the story. Ace and Evelyne only seemed to get louder, regardless of Benjamin trying to quiet them down. Yuri was all starry eyed for Alex the more his face bruised up… and JJ? Well… JJ was dead man walking. 

“Babe,” Otabek whispered. “I love you… but I’m going to fucking kill you later.” 

JJ laughed and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, then dipped his spoon into the over sized sundae they got to split. He hated how he watched JJ’s mouth encase the spoon, the way his tongue licked at his lips-- everything. 

Is this what love was? Wanting to kill your partner? But also knowing if you did, you would miss them way to much… so putting up with their shit regardless? Otabek shook his head and wondered where the hell he went wrong with everything. Somehow, at the end of the day, his heart was JJ’s and he loved every annoying inch of that man. 

“Just wait til we get home,” JJ whispered in his ear, his tongue licking around his ear lobe. Squeezing his spoon, Otabek felt his body shaking-- be it from rage, or for what was to come. Shifting a bit, he felt where he was uncomfortable in his soiled pants and got annoyed all over again. 

What the hell was it about JJ that drove all of this out of him? They were so polar opposites! Looking back over at him, he felt his heart race as JJ was licking chocolate off his spoon, answering something Ace was asking him. 

He had not been paying one bit of attention to anything being said at the table. He wanted to get home, get a shower, then strangle his boyfriend. 

When it was  _ finally _ time for them all to leave, Otabek pulled JJ along. His pants were drying, and not in the best of ways. JJ was yelling his goodbyes as they made it out to his car. Once settled in, JJ went to talk-- but all Otabek could do was grab his chin--  _ hard _ and crush his lips to his. He wanted JJ’s lips swollen, he wanted them to even bleed a little bit.

“Asshole,” Otabek whispered as he pulled back-- both of them gasping as JJ started up the car. 

“What was that for?” JJ asked. 

“You fucking know what that was for,” Otabek growled, shifting in his seat. “Fucking pants are drying and are  _ very _ uncomfortable!” 

“Oh let me feel!” JJ said, reaching out to him. 

“Both hands on the wheel, Leroy!” Otabek growled, smacking his hand away. 

“Oh I love when you get feisty!” JJ giggled. 

“Just remember… I made no promises not to kill you.” 

“Yeah, but you would miss me too much!” 

He hated just how damn true that was. Even with his pants as uncomfortable as they were, he knew he loved that idiot and he knew they were making plans for this to be their last year apart. It excited him, but also at a time like this, make him wonder if had gone clinically insane. 

There was something about JJ-- maybe it was how carefree he was, how emotional he was, or just how damn much they loved each other. He  _ knew _ people found JJ annoying, but he also could easily ignore that. He  _ knew  _ JJ was cheesy as hell, but he kinda loved that side of him the most. What other guy purposely looks for lame pick up lines to read out to you… on a daily basis? What other guy picks flowers from the backyard and places on his side of the bed for him to see after his shower? What other guys goes out of his way time and again for him-- regardless? 

With a heavy sigh, Otabek shifted in his seat, still very uncomfortable. Oh, he would get JJ back, that was a given. 

What he was not expecting-- was the minute they got back to JJ’s room and having JJ behind him, undoing his shirt and kissing his neck. Somehow JJ grew another set of hands as his pants were undone and JJ was back whispering filthy nothings in his ear. 

“Time to make you moan,” JJ whispered. 

“Shit… at least wait until we’re on bed JJ!” 

JJ hums in approbation, though clearly not listening. His hands immediately down into his underwear and pulling them down. Gasping out, Otabek fell to the floor, his cock growing hard quickly under JJ’s touch-- his mouth hot on his neck. 

“Dammit, JJ!” Otabek growls out. The bed is literally  _ right in front of them! _ Yet here he was, on the damn floor, his knees already protesting. The moment JJ breached him with a wet finger, it was quickly forgotten. 

“Can’t help it,” JJ whispered in his ear, “Just being around you… can’t keep my hands off of you.” 

“Bed… can… we?” Otabek’s mind was gone though. JJ was spreading him quickly open, fingers deep and massaging at his prostate. All thoughts of killing him long gone, his mind clouded with lust-- wanting JJ  _ inside  _ of him. Maybe this was JJ’s weird power over him-- pissing him off, then fucking him senseless? 

He would think about it more… but later. 

The way JJ worked his body was pure perfect torture. He had already cum once, and hell if he was not close already. Head falling on his arms on the floor, he pressed back into the fingers stretching him, feeling every kiss JJ peppered on his shoulders. 

“They way your ass is sucking at my fingers,” JJ mumbled, pressing deeper into him. It made Otabek moan, unable to think. “Fuck… you are so sexy like this.” 

Another moan and Otabek was ready to start begging. JJ was  _ very good _ at torturing him when he wanted too. Most the time he was too damn impatient-- but obviously today was not one of those days. Pressing back, meeting the rhythm JJ had going with his hands, Otabek was whimpering and whining softly. 

“No one is home,” JJ said, “You can be noisy.” 

“Ah!” Otabek screamed out. JJ had curled his fingers, pressing right into his prostate. “Fuck! Stop the teasing!” 

JJ laughed, his voice deep and his chest rumbling against him. A kiss at his neck, and JJ’s hand went faster-- harder. Wet sounds loud around the room, Otabek crying out at each thrust of his fingers. 

“How is it teasing if I plan to get you off… again,” JJ said. Otabek swore he could hear the smirk on his face. He was about to bitch back, but JJ curled his damn fingers again, making his chest fall to the floor, his mouth hanging open-- gasping and moaning. 

_ Finally _ , JJ removed his fingers and Otabek sighed out. Knowing  _ now _ JJ might stop the torture. They didn’t even fully have their clothes off. His shirt was still hanging on him, one pant leg wrapped around his leg and for all he knew, JJ was fully dressed. He really did not care though-- the moment he felt JJ press into him, he lifted up to his hands, his back arching and JJ holding him tightly at the waist. 

It was fast and hard-- exactly how Otabek was wanting it. He was pressing back as hard as JJ was thrusting him. Both of them grunting and moaning with each slap of their skin. He knew another set of hand marks would be on his waist from JJ was holding him so tightly-- but he did like looking down and seeing them.

More thrust, and everything inside of him was winding up perfectly. It was different this time than at the diner. JJ knew exactly how to deeply fuck him to make him lose all sense of sanity. 

“I’m getting… close!” JJ moaned out, snapping his hips hard against him. 

All he could do was cry out, he had been close for sometime now. It was when JJ reached around, his long fingers wrapping his shaft that he cried out. It didn’t take but a few pulls, and Otabek was screaming-- releasing all over JJ’s hand. A hand back on his waist, and JJ slammed in a few more times before his body started to shake. 

Both of them falling completely to the floor, covered in sweat and their hearts racing. He was tangled in his clothes, and saw that JJ had only undone is pants. 

“You are doing laundry,” Otabek gasped out. 

“Yeah… yeah, fine,” JJ replied. 

“Can we at least make it to the bed next time?” Otabek asked. 

JJ started to laugh and rolled his was over where he was. Pressing his lips gently to his, JJ smiled and nodded. “Anything you want.” 

“I’d want to  _ not _ cum in my damn underwear… in public.” 

“Not a promise I can keep, cupcake!” JJ laughed out, kissing his forehead and rising off the floor. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Otabek grumbled. 

“Damn lucky!” JJ laughed out. “Now… wanna shower?” 

He couldn’t say no to that. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!  
> Also - You can reference the Leroy Family [[here]](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/172834110134/leroy-siblings-headcanon-with-9-ocs-yuri)!!! LWF has put a lot of work into them and this is what I base the siblings off of!

Sometimes the boring mundane days are what Yuri looked forward too. Practice in the morning, Alex’s hockey in the afternoons, madness at the Leroy’s house in the evening and alone time with Alex at night. If this was what it meant to be happy-- Yuri was ready to sign the hell up!

“Hey,” Yuri said as they got back to Alex’s house that night. “Are we still going out tomorrow with the guys?” 

“As far as I know… Ace wanted to play pool over at ‘Danny’s’,” Alex said, kicking his shoes off and grabbing a beer from the fridge for each of them. 

“Is the entire team going to be there?” Yuri asked, sitting next to Alex, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Nah, probably just a handful of us,” Alex replied. 

Nodding, Yuri settled in as Alex put on a television show for them to watch. He never would have thought he would be the type that was content to just at home in the evenings with the one he loved watching some sitcom-- but here he was, a stupid grin on his face as they easily fell into this routine. 

 

* * *

 

A hand pulling him backwards and Yuri found himself pressed up against Alex-- he could also feel Alex’s cock half hard grinding against his ass.    
“You know… if you wanna go out with your buddies…” Yuri said, wiggling his ass against Alex’s hips. “We don’t have time for all that.” 

A deep rumble of laughter in his ear and Alex kissed at his neck. “What do you expect me to do when I come back here and find you naked going through the closet?” 

“I’m trying to get ready for tonight!” Yuri exclaimed, though he was  _ very  _  comfortable walking around Alex’s house totally naked. Plus he _ knew _ Otabek and JJ knew this too-- it kept them from barging in. 

“Oh! That reminds me!” Alex said, reaching up to the shelf in the closet and pulling down the bag they got at the sex store-- the bag that Yuri still had yet to play with. 

“I really don’t think we have time for toys,” Yuri said, turning around and giving his best smirk to Alex. 

“Oh Yurochka, you keep teasing me like this… and I’ll  _ make _ the time,” Alex whispered, pressing his lips to Yuri’s, quickly sliding his tongue into Yuri’s mouth-- just enough to make him breathless. When he pulled back, Yuri wanted to curse him, yet kiss him again. Alex stepped back and turned away from Yuri as he heard him going through the bag. When he turned around, he tossed something at Yuri and when he caught it, his eyes grew wide. 

“You bought me panties?” Yuri asked. 

“Yup!” Alex said, that sexy as fuck smile crawling across his face. 

They were a pale blue color, see through lace-- and Yuri noticed the extra room in the front. 

“They are made for men,” Alex whispered to him, leaning back down to kiss his neck. “Wear them tonight… I want to think of your ass being hugged by them... “ another kiss to his neck and Alex’s hand firm on his hip. “I want to come home and suck you off through them… maybe even make you cum in them.” 

“Fuck…” Yuri whispered, turning his head and kissing Alex, his arms wrapping around him. He was ready to say ‘ _ fuck all _ ’ to going out and just letting Alex do all that stuff  _ now _ to him. It was unfair how Alex could totally fuck his mind with a few words and a handful of lace. 

“C’mon, Yurochka,” Alex whispered against his lips. “Let me at least see them on you.” 

He was left standing there, half hard while  Alex was stepping back and sitting on the end of the bed. Slipping the panties on, Yuri had to admit, the fit  _  a lot  _  better than the female panties he had tried before. 

“Ah, loads more comfortable,” Yuri said, running his hands over the lace on his hips, turning to look in the mirror. The color really suited his skin, and even when he turned sideways-- his ass  _ did  _  look amazing in them. 

“Ugh!” Alex groaned and fell back on the bed, his hands over his eyes. “I feel like calling Ace and saying we are not going out!” 

Yuri laughed and walked over to the bed, straddling Alex’s lap. Hands immediately were on his ass, squeezing and rubbing. Kissing Alex deeply, Yuri thought maybe he could change his mind. 

 

* * *

 

Pulling up to the bar, Yuri was shocked they made it out the house without him being violated in more ways than one. He put on his low riding jeans-- knowing the lace would peak out when he bent over the pool table and fitted shirt that would easily ride up too. 

“You’ll be the death of me,” Alex whispered as he kissed Yuri before getting out the car. 

It felt like a little win for Yuri. He smiled to himself as Alex ran around the car and opened his door for him. Yuri use to protest this shit, but he found it was something Alex really wanted to do for him-- it didn’t take him long to get use too. When he stepped out the car, Yuri raised up on his toes and kissed Alex before taking his hand and walking into the bar. 

It was dark and a bit smokey inside. The music was low, and there were pool tables in the back. They could see everyone was already there and waiting on them. 

“About time you two showed up!” JJ said, walking over to them. “We were starting to think you ditched us!” 

Yuri rolled his eyes and headed back where they had a table with a few pitchers of beers. Greeting everyone, they started pairing off into teams as Benjamin got them a table to play pool on. 

“They have darts if you want to play that in between games,” Alex said. 

“You really want me throwing darts when JJ is this close to me?” Yuri asked. 

Alex and Ace started laughing while JJ gave Yuri a sour look. Otabek laughed and hugged JJ tight to him. 

The first game him and Alex  were playing against Ace and Benjamin. Yuri wasn’t the best at pool, but he could hold his own. After Ace set them up, Yuri went to make his shots. Looking over his shoulder, he winked at Alex and then turned back to the table. Bending at the waist, he could feel his shirt riding up and  _ knew _ the lace was peeking out from his panties. Wiggling his ass just enough for Alex to notice, he made his shot. 

Smiling when he made it, he stood and surveyed the table again. Glancing back over at Alex, he could see the darkened look to his eyes along with the blush on his cheeks. It didn’t seem like Ace or Benjamin knew what was going on--  _ good _ . 

Going to make his next shot, he was on the other side of the table, but made eye contact with Alex and slowly licked his lips before turning his attention back to his shot. Making another shot, he smiled up at Alex. 

“Damn Leroy! You didn’t tell us blondie knew how to play!” Ace exclaimed. 

Alex was leaning against the wall and smiled. “My blondie can do a lot of well.” 

That made Yuri blush a little bit-- but also mess up his next shot. Cursing under his breath, he walked over where Alex was and leaned up against him. Yuri made sure to press his ass right up to Alex-- a kiss on his neck and a small groan from Alex made Yuri smile. 

“Someone is misbehaving I see,” Alex whispered in his ear. 

Turning his head, Yuri batted his lashed up at Alex and smiled. “I’d never.” 

“Leroy! You’re turn!” Benjamin called. 

Neither were paying attention-- Yuri had to laugh when Alex groaned and stepped away. Walking over to the table, he grabbed the glass him and Alex were drinking from. Otabek and JJ were over playing darts, though it seemed they were more laughing at how badly JJ was missing the target. Shaking his head, he went back to watch Alex play. 

A few more of their teammates showed up, grabbing the pool table next to theirs. The back of the bar slowly filling up. Some of the teammates brought their girlfriends with them, and it was getting louder as the night grew on. 

“Looks like I’ll need to take JJ and Otabek home,” Alex said. 

Glancing where JJ and Otabek where, they were laughing and hanging onto one another. They had started doing shots and Yuri had to shake his head. 

“Otabek must really enjoy being hungover,” Yuri said. 

“Oh let them have their fun,” Alex said. 

The pitchers of beer kept coming, though Alex only sipped from their glass and mainly drank water. They took a break from pool to let others play for a bit, and sat at the small table they had. 

“So Ben,” Alex said, “I think Noah will be at dinner tomorrow.” 

Yuri noticed Benjamin’s expression change, a blush forming on his cheeks. He was a bit confused and looked back at Alex. 

“Noah?” he asked. 

“Yeah, my oldest sister,” Alex said then kissed his forehead. “She has been out of town all summer training and working. She is coming back for a quick visit.” Turning back to Benjamin, Alex winked over at him. “I know mom would love for you to stop by and have dinner again, it’s been awhile.” 

All Benjamin could manage was a nod. It made Yuri confused. Alex’s hand was under the table and squeezing his knee quickly changed his attention-- especially how his hand started creeping up his leg a bit as they sat there. 

“Yeah, maybe I’ll stop by,” Benjamin said before downing an entire full glass of beer. 

“Well I am sure she would love to see you again,” Alex said, his hand only going high up Yuri’s thigh. 

Grabbing his glass, Yuri took a big gulp then put his hand under the table, taking Alex’s hand. It made Alex laugh and kiss him quickly. 

“Ben! We are up!” Ace yelled out.

“Ah! Catch you two next game!” Benjamin yelled out before hopping up and joining the others at the pool table. 

“What was that all about?” Yuri asked. 

Alex shook his head. “You’ll see.” Then he stood, keeping his hand in Yuri’s and leading him to the back. It was a small hallway that led back to the bathrooms. Once they were in, Alex pushed him into a stall and pressed him against the door. 

“I swear… every time you bend over that table… I start to lose my mind,” Alex whispered, his lips almost touching his. 

Putting his hands on Alex’s hips, Yuri pulled them to press against his. “Then maybe you should take me home and have your way with me.” 

“Yurochka, I’m planning on it,” Alex said before pressing his lips to his, a hand in his hair gently pulling. Yuri moved his hands so they grabbed at Alex’s ass, grinding his hips harder into Alex’s. As the kiss deepened, Yuri was ready to just call it all a night. 

“Let’s go now,” Yuri mumbled. 

A small chuckle from Alex then he was kissing and biting his neck. “Not yet,” Alex said, “would be rude to leave so early.” 

“Ugh! You fucking tease!” Yuri groaned out. 

Another laugh from Alex and he was kissing him again, pressing harder against him. Yuri could feel he was turned on-- but he also knew just how much Alex loved to make him  _ wait _ for things. Gasping for air when Alex pulled back, Yuri just stared up at his gorgeous face. The face he woke up to the in morning and kissed as much as he could. Alex smiled down at him, then kissed his forehead. 

“We should head back out, our game is next,” Alex said. 

“I can’t play pool with my dick this hard!” Yuri growled out.

A hand moving down his body, this cupping at his crotch, Alex palmed his cock then stopped. “I am sure you can manage.” 

“Sashenka, you are so cruel at times!” 

“Then it is good thing you love me,” Alex said, kissing him one last time before pulling completely away from him. “Come on, I’m sure they will soon be looking for us.” 

Another growl and Yuri followed him out the bathroom. He knew his cheeks were red, and he was ready to just pounce Alex. So much for him teasing Alex-- he always seem to turn the tables on him. 

“Just wait til we get home,” Yuri growled at him while he got his pool stick. 

“Oh I’m looking forward to it!” Alex laughed. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last smutty chapter... then a little plot hitting ya next!!!
> 
> Make sure you are showing [Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/) your love for her OCs and headcons!!!! This would no be possible with out it!

It was late and Yuri was feeling great. He wasn’t drunk, but very happily buzzed. His face was hurting from smiling at Alex so much and laughing over his idiot friends.

On the other hand, JJ and Otabek were just flat out drunk. They had to pour them into Alex’s car, letting the owner know they would come by the next day to get their car, and they both fell asleep almost immediately. Ace and Benjamin waved them off before heading in their own direction.

Sounds of JJ and Otabek snoring made Alex chuckle when they left out of the bar. A hand reaching out to Yuri’s knee, and he found he was just staring at Alex smiling.

“You are just too fucking handsome,” Yuri said, his hand rubbing down Alex’s arm.

Another chuckle from Alex and he squeezed Yuri’s knee. “You are quite beautiful yourself, blondie.”

He never turned his gaze from Alex, just staring and looking him over. Sure, he looked at Alex a lot-- especially in the early mornings as he woke up. He found he did this a lot-- just staring at him, sometimes not believing that Alex was his boyfriend. At times Alex would catch him staring and kiss him. Is this washatappy couples where? Are they those sappy couples?

He really didn’t care, he just wanted to stare at Alex some more. Every now and then Alex would turn and smile at him, squeezing his knee.

Yuri was starting to understand all these love sick couples… though he would never admit that out loud.

Once they got back to the Alex’s place-- Yuri was ready to just let them sleep it out in the car but Alex wouldn’t allow for it. Otabek mumbled and groaned as he pulled him from the car and helped him to the guest bedroom. The moment they laid the two down, Yuri and Alex watched how JJ (even in his overly drunkenly state) was searching for Otabek to curl up too. Otabek grabbed JJ and pulled him tightly against him before they both started snoring again.

Is that what love was? Being so drunk out of your mind that you can’t even see properly-- but still reaching for the one you love? Being so in love that reciting cheesy pick up lines make the other blush and fall for it? Was it never knowing if you wanted to strangle or kiss the other?

Maybe it was the beers Yuri had, but watching those two idiots had put ideas in his head. Was he like this with Alex?

A hand taking his, and Yuri smiled over at Alex who was pulling him down the hallway. He felt himself giggling, knowing how much they had teased each other all night, his cock half hard just thinking about everything.

Once back in Alex’s room, Yuri was pinned against the wall-- Alex holding both his wrist with one hand, the other trailing down his body.

“Think you can tease me all night and get away with it?” Alex whispered before kissing him breathless.

Arching his body, Yuri moaned into the kiss. Alex’s hands on him was almost his undoing. All the teasing all night, he was ready to cum any moment.

“Maybe I should let you ruin those panties,” Alex whispered, kissing under his jaw and down his neck.

“Maybe you should ruin them for me.”

A hum from Alex and he was sucking on his neck. A hand over his jeans, palming at his crotch was making his body squirm and his mind spin. He found himself chanting Alex’s name over and over-- never able to say it enough.

“Sashenka… Sashenka… Sashenka…”

His jeans were undone though Alex still had his wrist pinned and trying to push the jeans down. At mid thigh he gave up and continued to palm him through the panties. Yuri gasped before Alex’s mouth was back on him, kissing him deeply. He felt ready to explode any moment.

“Not yet,” Alex said, letting go of his wrist and stepping away. “Take all that off, but leave the panties on…”

Yuri watched Alex head over to the closet, but the room was dark and he couldn’t see what he was doing. Tearing his clothes off, Yuri jumped over to the bed, giggling at how he was bouncing on the mattress-- excited for finally being able to get his hands on Alex after all night teasing each other.

He heard Alex leave out the room and Yuri was just laying there wondering what was up. He heard movement in the kitchen then Alex was coming back. Setting items on the nightstand, Alex lifted his shirt over his head then took his pants off.

Crawling to the edge of the bed, Yuri sat up and kissed Alex, pulling him down on top of him.

“So when can I see you in panties,” Yuri asked between kisses.

“You really want to see me in those?” Alex asked.

“Hell yeah I do!” Yuri said, kissing down his neck, hands roaming over his chest.

“Ok,” Alex said, running his hands through his hair.

“Really?” Yuri said, looking up and into Alex’s face as if he heard him wrong. “You would wear them?”

“Anything for you, Yurochka,” Alex said, pulling him in for a kiss. “I’d put a dress and heels on if you asked.”

Yuri maoned and kissed Alex deeper. His hands up in his hair now, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“I think I want you to go to practice one day in a pair of panties,” Yuri said.

“Just tell me when,” Alex said, before rolling off of Yuri and grabbing for something on the nightstand. Yuri laid back, his hand caressing Alex’s arm. He felt cold fingers going under the waistband of his panties, then an extremely cold hand grabbing at his cock. Yelping out, Yuri sat up and yelled.

“What the hell?” he asked.

“Probably should have warned you,” Alex laughed out, then his other hand had an ice cube and was pushing Yuri back. “I need you to not be so hard right now.”

“That’s cold!” Yuri yelled, but felt his cock was only half hard after Alex removed his hand. Alex rested the ice cube on his navel, then was uncapping a bottle and Yuri was wishing there was more light in the room. Something was being slipped over his cock and then under his balls. It was a different feeling, and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

Alex leaned down, taking the ice cube in his mouth, then spitting it back into a glass he had brought in. Leaning down to kiss Yuri, he gasped as their tongues touched. Alex’s mouth was so cold against his. Moaning softly, they kissed longer til Alex’s tongue warmed against his.

Hands moving back down his body, cupping the front of his panties, and Yuri was hard again. It was different this time as something was constricting his cock and balls.

“It’s not too tight is it?” Alex asked, licking at his lips.

“Feels weird.”

“But doesn’t hurt?”

Shaking his head, Yuri gasped as Alex’s hand cupped his balls. They were tight, and usually he would be ready to cum right about now, but he wasn’t. Alex pulled away and Yuri looked down, but the panties were still on and he couldn’t see much.

“Let’s try this out, shall we?” Alex asked, kissing down his chest and to his stomach. His mouth was hot over the fabric of the panties, breathing into it, making his cock leak. Yuri cried out, grabbing the bedding. Pulling down the panties, Yuri about launched off the bed when Alex wrapped his cock with his mouth.

He normally would have cum easily by this point-- Alex just going down on him while he was overly sensitive to drive him more insane.

“It’ll be an amazing orgasm,” Alex said when he popped off his cock, licking up and down his shaft,  sucking on the swollen head.

Yuri wanted to cum so bad, but he couldn’t. Crying out, he fell back to the pillows, his hips thrusting up. Alex was not stopping and even at a point, Yuri was screaming, seeing stars behind his eyes.

“You’re still hard,” Alex said, kissing back up his body.

“I want to cum so bad,” Yuri said.

“I know you do,” Alex said, “it will happen… don’t worry.”

Growling, Yuri pushed Alex down onto the mattress then rolled him over. His cock was so heavy between his legs, and even when he stroked it-- it wasn’t enough. Tugging down Alex’s briefs, he grabbed for the lube, spreading Alex’s cheeks apart. A quick slap of his hand to his ass cheek and Alex moaned-- his head falling to the mattress. Smirking to himself, he slapped the other cheek. If his cock wasn’t so heavy at the moment, he might have spent more time on this-- but he really wanted to cum.

Pressing a finger into Alex, Yuri kissed at his shoulders. Alex relaxed around his finger, easily accepting a second one. He was so tight and all Yuri wanted to do was sink deep into him.

“Yeah… I want to see you in panties… so bad,” Yuri mumbled as he kissed at Alex’s neck.

Thrusting his fingers in and out of Alex, Yuri wanted him more than ready. He wasn’t sure how this would feel-- knowing he had this ring on, but he was more than ready to try it out. Curling his fingers, Alex moaned loudly and Yuri had to smirk.

“Who is making a mess out of who, now?” Yuri asked.

“Ah!  Yurochka!” Alex called out.

He loved the way Alex easily flipped on him-- one moment he was driving him crazy, then easily just handed it over to him. He could feel his body vibrating and Alex’s body shaking the more he stretched him open. When he felt he was ready, Yuri sat back, coating his cock and grabbing Alex’s hips.

The way Alex was breathing so heavy, panting into the mattress only turned him on more. Pressing into Alex, his hands held his hips firmly. Surrounded by tight heat, Yuri moaned out as he slid into Alex.

“Fuck! You feel so amazing!” Yuri said-- knowing usually by now he was so close to cumming, it would have almost been over. He was thankful for the cockring and pulled out slowly, only press in harder. Alex moaned out, pushing back against him.

It all felt way to good and wonderful. Yuri was able to slam into Alex, hearing his voice catch with each thrust, and every sound he made drove him right to the edge of the cliff. He had never lasted this long before-- his entire body was pulsing and sweating.

Yuri continued to slam into Alex, his body starting to wear out, but he had yet to cum. Alex’s body had collapsed into the mattress, Yuri biting gently at his shoulder. It felt all too damn good. Pulling out, he turned Alex over, pushing his knees back. There was a far away look to Alex’s eyes that was doing him in. Pressing back into him, he leaned down, kissing Alex back to awareness and rocking their bodies together.

“Sashenka… you feel so amazing… you are doing so good,” Yuri said, their bodies still moving easily together. Alex was moaning and chasing his mouth for another kiss. Holding Alex tight to him, he felt his orgasm right at the breaking point-- he just needed to jump off the cliff he was standing on.

Taking Alex’s wrist in his hands, Yuri pinned them to the mattress and started the hard thrust. He was deep in Alex, their skin slapping with every movement. He was so close. He could feel Alex tighten around him.

His entire body started to shake as lights went off brightly behind his eyelids. A relief washed over his body as he fell on top of Alex. He couldn’t cry out, he couldn’t even moan. There was no explaining what was happening to his body.

He had never cum like this before, and he felt like he was never going to stop. Arms wrapping around him, his entire body was shaking. “Sashenka… Sashenka…” he said over and over.

“Shhhhhh…” Alex said, pushing his hair out of his face, kissing his temple and holding him tightly.

They were still connected and there was no way Yuri was moving anytime soon. He could feel his cock finally softening inside of Alex. They really needed to clean up, but Yuri had to learn how to talk again.

 

* * *

 

JJ opened his eyes, groaning at the sunlight. He had no idea where he was, but saw Otabek wrapped around him. Hugging him tightly, he let his eyes adjust to where he was. They had drank way to much last night and he knew Otabek would be hungover all day. Rubbing Otabek’s back, JJ kissed his forehead and rolled him over. He should get them some water and pills.

On his way to the kitchen, he heard a light knock at the door. Seeing the time, it was late morning and he was surprised Yuri and Alex were not up yet. He had no idea what time they had gotten back in, so he couldn’t determine how much sleep they had all gotten.

Opening the door, he saw Ace and Benjamin with many coffee mugs and bagels.

“Perfect,” JJ mumbled, letting them in.

“Figured was time for you all to start waking up,” Benjamin added, coming into the kitchen. “Wanna go get everyone?”

“Really would rather not go into my brother’s room,” JJ said, grabbing pills and water.

“Oh I’ll go get them!” Ace called out, bouncing down the hallway. It was a moment later they all heard a lot of yelling and door slamming. Ace came back, giggling and his face red. “They will be out soon.”

JJ laughed, he knew better than to go back into that room unannounced.

A few minutes later, Alex came walking slowly down the hallway, wincing as he sat down and grabbing for a coffee.

“Where is blondie?” Benjamin asked. “I got that weird bagel he likes.”

“He will be out in a minute… said his hair was a mess and he needed to brush it or something.”

“That is only because we fell asleep with my hair wet and it laid funny,” Yuri growled as he came in, still tying his hair on top of his head.

“Well not my fault you fell asleep after we took a shower,” Alex laughed out.

“Totally your fault,” Yuri said, grabbing a coffee.

“Thought we would stop by,” Benjamin said, “the rink is closed. Something about resurfacing the ice and what not… coach called and woke me at the crack of dawn.”

“Well I need to still go and run through my short program,” Yuri said. “I doubt JJ and Otabek are moving much today.”

“You got that right,” JJ groaned, his head killing way to much for all this. “I think I am going back to bed anyway.”

JJ waved them all off, and headed back where Otabek was still sleeping. Crawling back on the bed, Otabek groaned and rolled over. JJ pressed the pills into his hand and the water bottle. Otabek mumbled a thanks then pulled him into a tight embrace. JJ’s head was throbbing, and he knew Otabek would be sick most the day, was easier to just relax and hope it all went away soon.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took FOREVER TO UPDATE THIS! Ive been working other projects-- but here we go! And i know... I know... Ive said it many times... that we are getting to the back end of this-- but I think NOW ((ok maybe)) we are truly getting towards an ending to this Summer. I mean, still a bit to go-- so dont worry just yet!
> 
> But here is a longer than normal chapter to make up for it all! ENJOY!!!!!!

Looking at the calendar, Yuri was surprised he only had two weeks left. Where had the summer gone? It felt like he had just gotten there-- lusting after Alex then finally  _ getting _ Alex. Standing in the kitchen as his coffee brewed, he just stared at that damn calendar.

He felt his emotions starting to take over-- before he knew it, he would thrusted back into life in Russia. Training, competing and no Alex. It all seemed so distant and so far away, like another life. His hands balling into fist, Yuri just stared at that fucking date on the calendar.

It was a game he liked to play with himself, he imagined he wasn’t a figure skater, that he was just any regular guy, living his life. Maybe he would be headed off to college, maybe he would get a part time job, maybe even still meet Alex. How different would he be? Would he have still been athletic? How would he do sitting in a classroom five days a week most the day? The most Yuri remembered of school, was his once a week tutoring on his days off. He couldn’t even begin to imagine sitting in those stuffy rooms all day long.

He lived for the ice, it ran through his veins. Hugging himself around his center, he remember in his elementary days going to school-- hell, he even had a few friends at one point. Those days didn’t last long. Training, and then more training took his life over.

It was weird, Yuri never regretted his decision to skate, and he never would-- but there were moments he wondered-- ‘what if’?

If he had his choice, he would have skating  _ and  _ Alex. He could skate all day and come home at night to Alex. But this was reality. Alex was in Canada, Alex was a hockey player-- and a damn good one.

Arms around him startled him. Kisses on his neck and Yuri realized he was still staring at the damn calendar. An arm reaching out, grabbing the calendar and throwing it in the trash bin-- then he was spun around and staring up at Alex.

“Don’t,” Alex said, his finger under his chin, lips pressing to his.

It all left his mind as Alex kissed him. Yuri knew Alex used this as a distraction for what was on his mind. They really needed to talk about him leaving, and he could tell Alex was putting it all off as much as he was. 

 

* * *

  
“So this sister of yours…?” Yuri trailed off. 

Alex laughed and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. They were walking over to the Leroy’s house, apparently having yet another huge cook out.

“Well Noah… she is something special,” Alex said. “You’ll see.”

“Should I be scared?”

“Not one bit! She will love you, blondie!”

As they got closer, Yuri could already hear the chaos out in the backyard. Happy squeals and music playing.

“Ah! She is here!” Alex said. “That’s her car!”

“Looks like Benjamin is here, too,” Yuri pointed out.

Alex laughed, and squeezed his shoulder. They had started walking faster and before he knew it, they were in the mass chaos of the Leroys. It was hard to figure out which Leroy it was he had not met yet, but the minute he saw Noah, he knew. She was a bit taller than Chloe and Giselle, and there was a certain air around her. Evelyne and Hugo where hanging onto her as everyone seemed to talk at once.

Yuri stayed back, finding Otabek to chat with. He figured it was time for the family to talk anyway. Benjamin walked over to them, elbowing him playfully. Yuri also noticed that Benjamin’s eyes followed Noah wherever she went.

“So what is the story with you two?” Yuri asked.

“Ever heard of the one that got away?” Benjamin replied.

“Da,” Yuri replied.

“Well…” Benjamin said, then took a long drink from his beer. “I’m gonna go grab another. Want something?”

“I’ll come with,” Otabek said.

It was obvious there was more, but was something he probably shouldn’t pry too deeply into. It wasn’t long before Alex found him, taking his hand and pulling him across the yard.

Before he even got to her, Noah had a stern look in her eye. It made Yuri take a deep breath. She was even scarier than Chloe and Giselle.

“So this must be Yuri,” Noah said, a smile forming on her face.

“The one and only!” Alex said, squeezing his hand.

“Hi,” Yuri said, letting go of Alex’s hand to extend it to Noah, though she did not take it. Very slowly, she started to walk around him, looking him up and down.

“A skater, right?” she asked.

“Da.”

“You’re the one who gives JJ a hard time…” she said.

Alex laughed and nodded his head.

“Good! Keep doing that,” she said, then turned to Alex. “I could use him.”

“Use me?” Yuri asked.

All a sudden Alex busted out laughing, then yelled across the yard. “Giselle! I owe you five bucks!”

“Told you!” Giselle yelled back.

“What the hell?” Yuri asked.

“Oh, I had a bet with Giselle… I said would take til tomorrow for Noah to scout you… she said within ten minutes,” Alex said, winking at him.

“Scouting me?” Yuri asked, even more confused. 

“Yes yes, my siblings are totally asses,” Noah said, taking her arm and wrapping around his shoulder. “Come talk with me.”

Yuri gave a look to Alex and saw him nod. Moving into the house with Noah, they passed Otabek and Benjamin coming out.

“Ah! Ben! I haven’t had a proper chance to say hello yet!” Noah exclaimed. She let go of Yuri and then was hugging Benjamin-- tightly and longer than Yuri was expecting. There were some whispers between them Yuri did not hear, but when she pulled away, she held onto both his hands, smiling up at him. “We will talk later, ok?”

Benjamin nodded, and smiled larger than Yuri had ever seen. He raised an eyebrow to Otabek and got a shrug in return. Next thing he knew, Noah had his wrist and pulled him into the kitchen.

“Drink?” she asked.

“I’ll just take a beer,” Yuri replied.

“So, do you know what I do?” Noah asked.

“Curling… right?”

“Well duh! We all do some sport!” she said, shaking her head. “But no, outside of that.”

Taking a sip of his beer, he was clueless. Alex had not said too much about Noah, so it was all a huge mystery to him.

“Well, ever since we were kids, I always loved designing clothing… and outside of my hobby-- which is curling by the way-- I got into doing that.”

“Ah, ok.”

“And you are just what I need!” Noah said, her face lighting up, looking him up and down.

“Need?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, walking forward and pulling at the tie on his hair. It fell around and below his shoulders. “Natural?”

“Da.”

“Good… don’t dye it.”

“Um… ok.”

“Sis,” Alex said walking in, “Have you explained anything or confused him more?”

“I’m getting there!” Noah hissed.

Alex laughed and came over, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair. “She pretty much wants you to wear her clothing and snap some pics on Instagram and social medias… nothing big… but you do have a very large following.”

Oh… “Oh!”

“Of course I’ll send a box of stuff to Sasha’s for you… you are what? Size small?” Noah asked.

“Medium,” Yuri said.

“You wish honey,” Noah said, coming over and putting her hands on his waist, running up his sides. “Nope, size small.”

“What kind of clothes?” Yuri asked, stepping back from Noah’s touch.

“Well some work out gear… JJ wears a lot of it in his practices. They are made to move easily, and I know you do some dancing, so I can send leggings too,” Noah said, looking him over more.

“She also does other clothing too. Sis! Send him some of the animal prints you have!” Alex said, stepping behind Yuri, wrapping his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. Yuri liked the idea of anything animal print.

“ _ Only _ , if he takes pictures and gives me credit!” Noah said, hands on her hips staring them down.

“So wait… I wear your clothes… take pictures to whore them on  _ my _ social media for you to get credit?” Yuri asked.

“Exactly!” Noah said.

It made Yuri think. “And how much clothing?”

“I can send you a month’s worth.”

“Send Victor an email, and Sasha a box of clothing,” Yuri said.

“Oh! He is a businessman too! Sasha, don’t let this one go!” Noah said, winking at them both and walking out the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone, Yuri turned to look at Alex. “What the--”

“--and that is Noah,” Alex laughed, then leaned down to kiss him.

Yuri had no idea why he was surprised, he should have expected anything from the Leroys.

 

* * *

 

It was late at night, they were all happily drunk as they sat on Alex’s back patio. Noah, Benjamin, JJ and Otabek all came back after it started getting late. The air was starting to cool from the summer heat, it only reminded Yuri he had to leave soon. Curled up on Alex’s lap, Yuri held him tightly-- knowing he wouldn’t have many more moments like this.

He noticed small gestures between Benjamin and Noah as the night wore on. Noah would gently pat his hand at times, lean in more to him the more she drank, even smile at the lame jokes everyone was telling.

Surprisingly, Otabek and JJ were not on top of each other. They were still all kissy and lovey, but Yuri kind of thought it was cute. Otabek would bring JJ a beer, or they simply shared one.

Yuri was not ready for the summer to be over. He was not ready to leave. Nights like this he really had come to enjoy. Kissing Alex’s cheek, Yuri laughed at a joke Benjamin told before they all decided to go to bed.

Otabek and JJ walked home, while Noah went to the spare room, and Benjamin on the couch.

Yuri was not sure how long he laid there, resting on Alex’s chest, Yuri thought back to his days in Russia. He wondered how he was going to settle back in. The training he could do-- that was a given. It was hard work, but he had done it all his life.

The problem would be at night when he laid in bed alone. There would be no one to hold him as he slept. No one to wake up too.

He felt the tears fill his eyes as he hugged Alex harder. 

 

* * *

 

Alex woke early to a weight on his chest. Smiling as his eyes opened, a veil of blond hair was in his face.

Usually Yuri was laid next to him, curled around him, but this morning, Yuri was fully on top of him, arms wrapped tightly around his body. Moving the hair off his face and Yuri’s, he kissed Yuri’s forehead-- knowing they only had two more weeks of this.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to manage Yuri being gone. Sure, he had practice and his family-- but it wasn’t the same. Coming home to someone every night, quiet moments together-- doing absolutely nothing, holding them as they slept. This was something he was going to miss all too much.

Hugging Yuri tightly, Alex rolled and got him settled comfortably on the bed. Stretching, Alex moved out to the kitchen to start coffee and breakfast.

“Ah, good morning,” Noah said, already beating him awake. He shouldn’t have been surprised, Noah was always the first one up when they were kids. “Why is your calendar in the trash bin?”

Alex also took note that Benjamin was no longer on the couch. He knew exactly where he was (in the guest bedroom), but it was something they didn’t speak about.

“Yuri was staring at it too hard,” Alex said, grabbing a cup to get some coffee. 

“Oh. So how much longer til he goes back to Russia?”

A heavy sigh and Alex poured his coffee, adding some cream to it. “Two weeks.”

“You really love him, don’t you.”

Alex could only nod. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with Yuri if he was being honest. He hated to think they would part soon.

“So what about after he leaves?” Noah asked.

Alex shrugged. They had put off talking about it. He knew he could manage a trip to Russia, maybe even a couple of his events. He would like to think Yuri could come out once or twice during the season-- but that was hard pressed.

“We… haven’t talked about it,” Alex mumbled, sipping his coffee.

“And why not?”

Alex hated this, he really did. Ok, so maybe he was living in denial of Yuri leaving, maybe he didn’t want to think about it!

“You are just going to let him leave then?” Noah asked. She obviously wasn’t giving up.

“You think I want him to leave?”

“Did you ask him to stay?”

“And what? Throw his career away… for this… this small moment in our lives!” Alex was getting angry, he could feel it.

“Did you ask him to stay?” Noah asked again, her tone all too steady.

"No," Alex said turning away. "I know he would, and I would never do that to him... he would throw it all away... and then hate me later on."

“Can you see a future with him?”

“My future  _ is _ him!”

"Have you two even talked about this?"

"And say what? I love you... don't leave me... but don't give up your life?" Alex asked. "That is absurd... we both know what our lives our!"

"Sounds like you are making up his mind for him, without giving him a say,” Noah said, giving him that all knowing look.

“What? Like you did with Ben?” Alex knew that was a low blow the moment the words left his mouth, and he even saw Noah flinch when he said it. “Call it whatever you want! I won’t let him give up his fucking dream!”

They both gasped as Alex stood there with his eyes wide open. He couldn’t remember the last time he cursed, and Noah was the same. Turning away, he refilled his coffee mug and quietly stepped out onto the patio.

It was only a minute later and Noah was following him out, wrapping her arms around him. Neither said anything.

Noah knew long distance relationships never worked. It made her think of Benjamin, which only made her sad.

Alex knew they did work. All he had to do was look at his brother and Otabek to see this.

Yuri was hiding in the bathroom. Tears running down his face, chest heaving. He wasn’t trying to listen in on their conversation, but after Alex left the bed, he was wide awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((runs off to hide)) Look-- I love fluff! LOVE IT! But also... have a soft spot for a little angst too.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE! As I have said before, we are getting to the end... and honestly... I don't want this story to end! I got wrapped up in projects... and well... I know there are only a few more chapters left... and this one kinda hurts a bit....

Splashing water in his face, Yuri took a deep breath and stared in the mirror. Him and Alex really needed to talk, though neither one of them wanted too. It only meant the summer was ending, and so was their time together. Making his way out of the bathroom, the guest bedroom door opened and a very sleepy Benjamin came out, stretching and yawning. Yuri cocked his eyebrow at Benjamin who only winked at him and headed to the kitchen.

By the time they both poured their coffee, Alex and Noah came back in from the patio. Arms wrapped around him, a kiss on the neck and Yuri felt himself choking up again. Setting his mug down, he broke from Alex’s embrace and ran back to the bedroom.

They had to face what was coming-- regardless if they wanted to or not. Time was not on their side, and the more they put it off, the more it ate at them.

He was finally fucking happy! Of all times to find exactly what he wanted in life-- of course he was at the top of his career and in the best shape of his life. He knew he only had a few more years of this before it was time to step back and let the next uprising star take over.

He was not ready to give it up-- but he was not ready to give up Alex either. Sitting on the bed, Yuri covered his face with his hands as tears escaped his eyes.

He was not ready for this all to be over. He loved waking up to Alex next to him, going to big noisy family dinners, harassing JJ of all fucking people, and seeing his best friend every day. He loved being able to kiss Alex whenever he wanted, practicing with his hockey team-- all of it. His life was always full of people around him at every turn, but it was a lonely life-- one he was not ready to embrace again. Not after all this!  


Canada was the best and worst thing to ever happen to him.

Now he knew what it was like to have a large family, people who genuinely cared about you. To have friends that wanted nothing in return from you, a boyfriend who cherished you and didn’t use you to bring up their status.

Why does it all have to end so soon?

“Wanna talk, blondie?” Alex asked, standing in the doorway staring at him.

“We need to talk,” Yuri whispered.

“Lemme guess, you overheard me and Noah talking?” Alex asked, coming over to sit next to him-- though neither of them touching, the bed just sinking down a bit.

Nodding his head, Yuri sniffled and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. How had summer gone by so fast already? How had he gone from lusting over Alex to now crying over leaving him-- feeling his own heart tightening in his chest.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri felt the room getting very small. It was too hot in there and he couldn’t bear having Alex so close to him knowing he was soon leaving. Getting up from the bed, he went to the window, opening it-- taking a deep breath.

“Yurochka…” Alex whispered, suddenly behind him, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

A sob building inside Yuri finally exploded out. Turning around, his face pressed against Alex’s chest and he cried. “It’s not fair!” he yelled.

Hands in his hair, then back around him and Alex was kissing the top of his head.

“Ask me,” Yuri mumbled.

“Ask you what?” Alex asked.

“Fucking ask me to stay!” Yuri pleaded, looking up into Alex’s eyes, only wanting to hear that Alex wanted him to never leave.

“I don’t have to ask, you know I want you too... but I still wouldn't let you stay,” Alex responded, kissing between his brow.

“Just fucking ask me!” Yuri begged.

“Why? So you can stay and hate me forever for throwing it all away? Or so you can say ‘no’ in my face?” Alex asked.

“I just want to feel wanted,” Yuri gasped, pushing away from Alex.

“Oh Yurochka,” Alex sighed, reaching out for him, pulling him back close. “Don’t think I don’t ever not want you.”

Clutching Alex’s shirt-- he just wanted to know that Alex wanted him to stay. He knew in his head that Alex did, but his heart was being irrational at the moment. He had never felt for someone like this before.

“Listen,” Alex said, pulling back and taking Yuri’s face in both hands. “I love you, and I always will. We will figure this out, I promise.”

Yuri nodded and hugged Alex a little tighter.

“I don’t plan on seeing anyone else,” he mumbled.

A laugh and Alex pulled his hair, making his head fall back and look up at him. “Good,” he said before pressing his lips to Yuri’s then pulling back. "I wouldn't let you anyway." 

 

* * *

 

“Yura! Seriously! Slow down!” Otabek begged.

They had gone out running. Yuri needed to let off some steam, and he decided him and Otabek would take a casual run.

What he didn’t expect was for more emotions to wash over him, and to take off at top speed for over a mile-- making Otabek push even harder to keep up.

When his legs finally started to give out, they had made it to the park and Yuri collapsed under a tree.

“Yura!” Otabek gasped, falling down on the grass next to him moments later.

His entire body felt numb, and he knew it would hurt later. He should probably cool down a bit, and he should probably stretch some-- but just spread out staring up into a tree seemed good for the moment.

“How do you do it?” he asked. “I mean… being away from that idiot all the time?”

Still gasping, Otabek turned to stare at Yuri. “Thinking about when we have to leave?”

“Da… kinda had a meltdown this morning,” he answered.

“Bad?”

“Very.”

“Oi…” Otabek whispered. “So that is what all this crazy running if for! Was it a fight?”

“I wanted Sasha to tell me to stay,” Yuri groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Oh Yura…” Otabek said, “that only makes it worse. Seriously… JJ asked me every day to stay, and I feel like it a fresh stab to my heart each time.”

“Well what if he didn’t even bother asking?”

“But you know how Sasha feels,” Otabek pointed out.

It was true. Alex was telling him over and over just how much he loved him, how much he meant to him. Why did Yuri need to hear all this from him? Was it some fuck up reasoning of confirmation he wanted? Why?

A heavy sigh and Yuri poked at Otabek’s side. “Call your idiot boyfriend to come get us… I can’t move.” 

 

* * *

 

When Yuri got back to Alex’s house, Alex wasn’t there. A note on the table said he went to the store and he would be right back. Crumbling the note, Yuri went to go shower. He was covered in dirt and sweat and his legs were shaking.Even the hot water in the shower didn’t help. When he dried off, he grabbed a shirt Alex wore the night before from the laundry and pulled it over his head, loving how it smelled so much like Alex. Crawling into the bed, he buried his head into Alex’s pillow and started to cry again.

This was not how he wanted his last weeks to be here. He wanted more happy memories, and more of Alex smiling.

Somehow he had drifted off to sleep, only to be woken by lips on his cheek and fingers in his hair. He saw Alex smiling down at him, then kissing him again.

“Sashenka…” Yuri mumbled, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes.

“So… I got to thinking… and I know you want me to ask you to stay,” Alex said, his hands continuing to play in his hair. “But I am not going to ask you that.”

Yuri could feel his throat tightening up. Why was he rehashing it all? It already hurt enough!

“But…” Alex continued, “What I will do is give you this.” With that, he held out a keyring with a key on it. “I know you have a key  _ now _ to my house… but I want you  _ always _ have a key… but on one condition.”

“Condition?”

“Yes,” Alex said, placing the key in his hand. “You continue to skate, and compete. We will work out ways to see each other… but this way, you always have a home to come back to.”

The tears fell from Yuri’s cheek. Alex didn’t ask him to stay-- he gave him a home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But it does get better in the end!!!! Thank you all for still reading and enjoying this little story!!!!


	41. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to close this out...

I have been thinking a long time on what to do with this story-- I hate to think of this summer ever ending... and Ive said it for many chapters now-- I DONT WANT THE SUMMER TO END... 

After a lot of though, and talking with LWF -- I (we) are leaving this story at that last chapter... It may not close everything up-- but on the same line... I kinda does. 

I am so honored and flattered that LWF allowed me to play with her OCs for this long in this story! When I started this, I said just a short story... even had debated a ONE SHOT-- but then... it all just blew up around me. The more I wrote-- the more it just HAPPENED! I loved writing this -- and def hold these ships-- the arts-- all of it near and dear to me. It was such a challenge taking an OC and bringing them to life-- but somehow-- all the comments and the READERS kept pushing me on! 

Also-- Out of all my fics ((there are a lot btw)) THIS FIC IS IN MY TOP FOR COMMENTS ALONE! THAT IS AMAZING!!! Even over my main ship stories! That is just amazing! 

Again, thank you everyone. 

LWF -- Love... ((sobs)) Working through this with you was a dream come true!!!! I was SOOOOO SCARED when I started this! Afraid I was going to mess up Alex... then the other siblings... THEN MORE WERE ADDED! Those nights messaging you... going over how you saw them in your head... then HOPING I did them good! IT WAS AMAZING! I cannot thank you enough for trusting me to this! <3 Yuralex is very dear to me! AND YOUR JJBEK! Thank you so much!!! XOXOX **This is YOUR STORY!** Your art made it happen-- I just put words to it!!

YURALEX FEVER!!!!

Thank you everyone-- again! 

This summer will NEVER END!

**Author's Note:**

> You can reference the Leroy Family [[here]](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/172834110134/leroy-siblings-headcanon-with-9-ocs-yuri)!!! LWF has put a lot of work into them and this is what I base the siblings off of! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
